Promise Ring
by Quantum27
Summary: A collection of Fem!Sonic/Shadow one shots/short stories. Will be taking requests- They're not a perfect or likely couple, they just hope they'll make it work. Even if Sonic has a secret or two, and Shadow's still having trouble with relationships in general. Sonadow. Several different AUs.
1. Promise Ring

Shadow looked down at him. Er... her. It had been an accident how he'd found out. He had been founded. So Shadow, begrudgingly took care of it. Then he found out. Then nothing changed things went on as normal. Until they ran into a few awkward situations. Then they started to have something. See...curiosity leads to questions. Questions lead to conversation. Conversation leads to friendship. And sometimes...sometimes friendship leads to partnership. Partnership can just stay what it is. However sometimes it gets even more deep.

Shadow hadn't ever thought that he and Sonic the Hedgehog would be such a deep thing. He supposed they were romantic partners. Sometimes he wasn't sure however. There was always the problem about Sonic's gender. In public she was male, but with him he was just her. It was weird, how they worked.

See, Sonic had grown up in a time where women couldn't do anything. Of course humans had already overcome this, mostly. Mobians However? Well let's say it was pretty good. However having the trust in someone who could take down someone like Robotnick? No Way. So she adjusted, with binding, learning to adjust her voice. She became Sonic the Hedgehog. The hero.

The ebony hedgehog sat down next to the azure one on the grass. They were going to watch the stars.

"Heya Shadz...you seem deep in thought." Sonic said after a while.

"Well...why do you not tell your friends about you know what. They don't even know. I know we're in a relationship but...doesn't it feel like you're betraying them?" his asked raising an eyebrow.

"I suppose we should tell them. They'll be shocked and then...I dunno. I don't think they would be able to handle two polar opposites dating." She ran a hand through her quills.

"Speaking of this...it makes me nervous about if our relationship will last." Shadow seemingly brought a **ring box** out from nowhere.

"S-Shadow? Look I don' t know if this is a bit sudden we've only been doing this for a while..." Sonic's eyes avoiding his gaze.

"Oh. You think I'm-" he broke off and sighed, "I read somewhere that high schoolers or college students give their love...promise rings?"

Green eyes widened. "Shadz?"

"Just in case something happens."

He opened the ring box. Inside was a simple gold ring. "Take off your glove?"

"Turn around."

"Faker." he sighed. Shadow put the ring in her hand, and turned around with an irritated eyeroll. Hearing the sound of a glove being taken out, his crimson eyes risked a glance. Though he didn't dare look at her hand, he saw the soft smile. That made him happy enough to turn back again.

He, however couldn't see Sonic's large grin. After her glove was back on, she tackled him to the ground.

"Come on Shadz! We're gonna watch the stars. Right?"

"I don't think you're relaxed enough to watch them anymore Faker."

"Geez Shadz! Fine. Let's go for a run, 'ey?" The other hedgehog rolled his eyes at this. However it wasn't that unpredictable.

"Where to?"

"Green Hill! You know it's my most favorite place in the world." She messed up his quills, desperate to get up and run. He scowled fixing his usually perfect quills. The two partners disappeared into the night. Running, Sonic mostly laughing, Shadow scowling causing more laughter from the other. They weren't perfect. The world could try to take them away from each other...but they'd stay strong. Sure, just because they had a promise ring to prove it, even without the ring they would stay strong.

Later they'd have to face trials. However right now they were happy. That's all that mattered. All that truly mattered, was that they were together.

The green grass of Green Hill zone glistened under the moon. It was a brilliant place. During the day it was lively and amazing. However during the night, it was straight out of a fairy tale. The palm trees stood majestically; everything was a blue hue.

Sonic stood in the blue light. She had gotten here before her partner. Shadow arrived shortly. His eyes lite up. "Faker" he breathed out.

"Shadz?"

"Have I ever told you that you're beautiful?" he came close and grasped her hands.

"Me...handsome, but beautiful, nah not really."

"You are though. You're beautiful."

"Stop it." She said uncomfortably.

"Well I don't care what you think you are. You are to me."

"Thanks Shadz. I think." She replied quirking an eyebrow. He brought her hands up to his mouth and kissed them tenderly. "Shadow. You're getting cliche. I love it."

"Just my clicheness?" He rubbed her hands tenderly.

"Alright. Alright." Sonic leaned up to his ear, and whispered something that was hard for her to admit.

"I love you too." He said softly in reply.

"How did something like us come to be..." the azure hedgehog laughed softly, "Something so weird. What if we can't keep our promise."

Shadow didn't reply just softly rubbing her hands. How could he promise that he wouldn't break their promise. He couldn't. He couldn't. He couldn't.

 **Hey guys. I've been wanted to write something like this. So this will be a collection of Fem!Sonic/Shadow! Look two reasons for Fem!Sonic...one, I want to practice writing fem!Sonic, and I like Sonadow.**

 **That may be weird, but whatever. I will be taking requests and, would actually really like if you gave requests.**

 **Updates will be weird and random. Quantum27 Out!**


	2. Crushed Skulls

**_Had I failed so badly, that he didn't want to live any longer? What did I do wrong? Who was Maria? I don't...what did I do wrong?_**

 _"Bro, are you alright?" She looked over to her brother. Their bond was amazing, considering he didn't even know her gender. "Just thinking how I failed. Again."_

 _"You didn't fail Shadow. You were out of rings."_

 _"Thanks bro. I guess."_

That conversation seemed forever ago. Now a days she saw Shadow everyday. Well, mostly...

The battle raged on. Sonic sent a playful smirk at Egghead. "Don't you know when to quit, come on Eggy."

"Don't you want a challenge Sonic?" The villain narrowed his eyes behind his glasses.

"Sure, what are you throwin'? Eggman pressed a button in his eggmobile. From seemingly nowhere, the blue blur's mechanical counterpart came. "Metal Sonic? Really, couldn't have thought of anything better?"

The blue hedgehog smirked, kicking Metal Sonic in the head. The Metal Copy grabbed Sonic by the shoulders; flying up towards the sky. Sonic let out an annoyed sigh. She grabbed one of the metal hands, and began holding tighter and tighter. "You are not strong." Metal droned.

"Sorry if I'm trying something different. Geez," the blue hedgehog twisted, getting free of the metal counterpart, "Whoa!" Her male voice facade cracked as she fell downwards. She rubbed her face, letting out a 'bleh' at the dirt.

"Less painful than concrete." Sonic smiled at the sound of that forest. "Concrete is less muddy than dirt in Mystic Ruins, Shadz." Crimson eyes twinkled at this.

"Am I interrupting something?" Eggman said leaning over his eggmobile. "Er, no, but your face is!" Sonic shouted.

Shadow rolled his eyes, "That's cheap even for you."

"Oh come on Shadz, **face** the facts, nothing's too cheap or cheesy for me."

"Is that a pun?" He asked raising an eyebrow. From behind him Metal Sonic was boosting to punch him. Shadow simply stepped to one side. The blue hedgehog jumped managing to just get out of the way.

"Really?" she looked up; putting her hands on her knees. He shrugged, turning to the Metal Counterpart of his lover. Shadow rolled towards him, kicking him in the face. The Ultimate Lifeform put his foot on it's head, and slowly put more and more pressure. A slow cracking sound filled the air. Red lights went out.

Sonic swallowed. This was nothing compared to trying to crush Metal's hand. "Harsh."

" . .NO! That model was supposed to be Shadow Proof." Eggman hit his eggmobile in frustration.

"Shadow Proof, ey? Might as well trademark it, you'll need it a lot." Sonic replied putting a hand on her hip. Shadow rolled his eyes at this, barely suppressing a smirk.

"Come on Shadz, let's leave this Loser, and go for a race!" Sonic said homing attacking the eggmobile; spinning off and running towards a more ruin filled part of the Mystic Ruins. Shadow scowled at this; trying to keep from smiling at her.

The foliage covered the area well enough, so Sonic stopped, and went back to her normal voice. "That was different. How did you know where we were?"

Shadow arrived as she questioned this, "You live in the Mystic Ruins."

"Ah, so you were coming to visit me? How sweet." she smiled.

"We are in a relationship." he rubbed her hand, unsure if he was saying the right things.

"Yeah I was thinking about that. I-I...was-" '

"You want to end it, don't you?"

"No-No. I just don't want to lose you again." she smiled sadly.

"Wait...lose me? Do you mean ARK?" Sonic was silent for a moment. Then slowly she nodded.

"You. Won't. Lose. Me." he growled, turning away. Sonic sighed, looking over at Shadow. He was frustrated. She knew that. He probably knew that she knew. Crimson eyes chanced another glance at her. Emerald refused to meet. He let out a frustrated huff then skated away.

 _"So you don't remember anything?"_

 _"No." he looked at Sonic strangely._

 _"I can fill in the deta-"_

 _"I don't need anyone's help. I'll figure it out on my own." he snarled back._

 _"Well, I can't say I didn't try to help." Sonic murmured to herself as she watched the angry hedgehog storm away. She readjusted her blue vest, letting out a scoff of her own. Why did he have to be so frustrating? It didn't have to be, and that was the problem._

 _Though she wasn't sure when she would see him again...she knew he wasn't going to be going anywhere soon. It was this strange feeling in the pit of the blue hedgehog's stomach._

 _The ebony hedgehog was growing a hatred of interference from the blue hedgehog. Why did he always try to help? Especially when he couldn't. That was what was truly frustrating. He grounded his teeth, risking a glance behind him at the blue hedgehog. He was kicking the dirt, undecided. "He's such an idiot."  
_

"She's such an idiot." Shadow sighed leaning against a tree. If Sonic had followed him, she would have started climbing it. Fiddling with the leaves. Being annoying. He would try to be as angry as possible when in truth, he would be smiling at the fact that they were together. How could he be angry at her? Except he was. How could she think that they would lose each other. Ever. He didn't understand.

 **Guys. I wanted you to send requests! It's hard to think up ideas. Especially considering this isn't a story, but one shots.**

 **The Lunatic Author: Yeah, there aren't**

 **The Chuckinator: Yeah.**

 **Anonymoux The Hedgehog: Considering I want to be a professional writer one day, I don't think I will. And I was saying 'weird' about the upload schedule.**

 **Guest: I will continue this one at least.**

 **Guest: Updates are kinda weird...sorry.**

 **Glad that everyone likes it so far. Please do send requests, it'll make it easier for me. Quantum27 Out!**


	3. Rainbows and Sidewalks Prt 1

***This one's a soulmate au prompt thingy, one from tumblr I think...so I didn't come up with it.**

If one were to find their soulmate only to have them die, what would they do? Well, let's take a step back. Since the beginning of time everyone has had black and white vision. Unless they find their soulmate, then their vision turns colorful. At a different time I didn't know what colors were; some of my friends still don't. It started on one of my most memorable adventures. The one I met him. It was dark outside, hard to see anyway. I didn't notice at the time, how things would change.

"It all starts with this... A jewel containing the ultimate power..."

I gasped, _how- he- what_ \- "That's the...Chaos Emerald," I began going towards him, "Now I know what's going on! The military has mistaken me for the likes of you! So," He seemed amused, I was not, "where do you think you're going with that Emerald!?" In my anger I started running towards him, I did not like this hedgehog. This...fake hedgehog!

"Say something! You fake hedgehog!" He let out a cry of something which I could not hear. Then something happened, a blinding light, except it wasn't just light there was something else in it. Something I couldn't describe. He ran past me, I let my mouth spit out my thoughts.

"Wow! He's fast! Hey," I realized my mistake, " It's not his speed. He must be using the Chaos Emerald to warp!" I gazed my eyes at this...powerful hedgehog, who was now standing on top of a building.

"My name is Shadow. I'm the world's ultimate life form! There's no time for games...farewell." Again the light with something else appeared, just not as powerful as before. However I closed my eyes; who knew what it could do to my eyes?

I let out a growl, "Shadow...where is he?" Opening my eyes, I suddenly saw something, though there were sounds, I was too shocked to bother. Blaring lights. Lights that weren't just a white color tinted with grey. They were beautiful. _Was this color? How...could this be color? Why, did I just find my soulmate?! Shad-_ My thoughts were interrupted as more GUN people arrived.

"Huh!? Not again!" I exclaimed, still in shock.

 _Figuring out colors was hard. There were so many. However, as I paced in my cell, I tried to figure it out on my own. See, for people who found their soulmate, they could go to a Color Figuration Center. They basically teach you about colors. It would be helpful now. I had managed to figure the color, blue. I had heard people call me the 'blue blur'. Not a very popular nickname considering how many people can't see colors. Boy, they were missin' out._

 _Did Shadow experience the same thing? Was it just me? Or- Wait that sounds like destruction. I think that must be a friend. Tails, perhaps...?_

How in chaos we had found a spare moment to talk was beyond me. I licked my dry lips. He was a black hedgehog. I knew the color black, white, and blue, basically nothing. He had stripes on his quills that were a bit darker than his eyes; I was dying to know what the color was called. I was dying to know anything really.

"I know we don't have a lot of time, but can you see them?" I asked begging my male voice not to crack.

"The colors? Yes." he deadpanned.

"So, we're soulmates."

"According to our chaos energy, yes." He looked uninterested.

"I...are we going to try to get to know each other?" I braced myself to wince.

"Shouldn't you be 'saving' the world?" he asked.

"Will you help me?"

"I cannot, I'm fulfilling a promise to a friend." he answered with half crested eyes.

"Are you sure they asked you, to uh, destroy the world? Are you sure they didn't have a love for life, or somethin'" I tried to sound semi confident. He was silent. I growled, grabbing him to turn him towards me. "Look, Shadz, dude. I've spent my whole life helping people. I've learned to hate, and love the world. Honestly sometimes I want to kill the whole world too. I can't though, because-. Lemme start over. There's people out there, bad people, good people. People with families, people who haven't any yet. Don't do it for me! Do it for them. Help them. Do it for your friend. Shadow are you cryi-"

"Thank you." He whispered angrily, then rushed off. I let a smile form on my face, quickly rushing after him.

I stared at the earth down below. It was blue like me. Shadow was dead. So why was there still color? It didn't make any sense. Color went away when one of the soulmates died. Unless he wasn't dead. Amy came over. She asked something. I responded. I felt cold inside. I couldn't care less what words I said.

"Sonic? What do you mean by 'blue and cool as me' can you see colors? Did- Did you find a soul mate that wasn't me!?" I looked over. I couldn't tell her not now.

"No, I just, it rhymed, I heard I was blue once, and that oceans were blue, they basically cover the world I-" Amy had clasped me in a hug, murmuring not to scare her again. I hummed in response.

That's the end of that adventure. Now you may say, but, wait? What happens next? Does anything happen next? Well, not in that adventure at least. It was scary, you know. To think I had lost him. See it's hard to explain when Shadow and I's relationship truly began. After we found him alive and well of course. Well, not completely well...you wouldn't want to hear that story. Would you?

 **I'll continue this one eventually. I suppose.**

 **ihavealotoffandomsthatilove: Thanks!**

 **Please review, review, REVIEW! Aaaaand, Quantum27 Out!**


	4. Caves Suck

_*Pre-Sonadow, I suppose. Also this is not part of the previous one shot. That will be continued eventually._

"Oh come on, Shadow! There's worse things than being stuck in a cave together!" Sonic exclaimed, hands outstretched. Shadow sent a glare, continuing to pound at the collapsed cave entrance.

"I'll use a chaos spear to get us out." he growled. The blue hedgehog strode over to him as he prepared to charge up said spear.

"No, no, you won't. That's what got us in this mess." Sonic glared at him, to which Shadow glared back. "Silver saw us get trapped, he'll get help."

"Why can't he use his powers to get us out then!?" The ebony hedgehog growled.

"Maybe because...I dunno, the whole cave might collapse!" Shadow stared blankly, turning back to the entrance. He got down on his knees starting to dig away the fallen rocks. Sonic looked at him in confusion.

"What? Are you just going to stare at me? Get down here and help," The blue hedgehog raised both eyebrows, but did what Shadow asked, "Also, Sonic. Stop with that false voice. It's annoying now that I know it's there."

Sonic looked at him with wide eyes. Remembering that Shadow knew her real gender shook her to the core. Again. "It's hard to slip out of it. However I will try." Sonic forced it out of her mouth. Shadow shook his head, trying to ignore how much of a pain his 'companion' would be. How long they would be stuck in the cave was mystery.

"Soo...Shadz?" Sonic looked up from the rumble, not bothering any more, "You have questions. I'll answer."

Shadow turned, raising an eyebrow in the process. "Quite. Faker. You want me to ask questions. Even when I don't want answers?"

The growl from her companion did not shock her. "Fine. Don't ask. We both know that you're too good to actually care about someone else for once in your life."

The ebony hedgehog narrowed his eyes. He continued shoveling, getting his gloves dirty in the process. He didn't care. He didn't care when rocks tumbled on his hand temporarily trapping it. He didn't care that when he pulled his hand free, that the glove now had a rip in it. He didn't care. He wouldn't care. Especially when the Faker was being lazy and not helping him.

"Hey, Shadz, you're not making a lot of progr- Dude? What happened to your glove!? Give me a second." Sonic pulled open a compartment in her shoe. Handing a new pair of gloves to him as quickly as possible. After all, in Mobian custom, hands and feet being naked in public, was accustomed to if you did that with your private parts.

Shadow felt confused. Since when did the Faker have a secret compartment in his shoes. Then again, the Faker wasn't necessarily a 'his'. He took off his ruined gloves as quickly as possible. This also provoked taking off his prohibitor rings, however it wasn't too long.

Unlike Shadow's normal gloves, they had an impossibly big cuff at the end, which folded in on itself as well. His inhibitor rings fit over it, and as he adjusted the cuff, he could tell they would fit just fine. He also noticed that Sonic's shoes had almost identical cuffs. Unless they were hi-her socks. It was a troubling question that Shadow would not usually ask. He folded the ruined gloves, before realising he had nowhere to put on his person. He didn't wear pants. Instead he ripped off the end cuff of them; they were made of leather, the red part simply dyed. He could use this in a different pair of gloves. After all, custom made leather cuffs to keep your inhibitor rings in place were expensive.

Sonic was smirking. She had been watching her ebony friend, and saw how carefully he put on the gloves. Yet, he did it in a fast way. Shadow couldn't have learned those customs on the ARK, could he? After all, he often took after human customs. Unless he was doing it to respect her? It was confusing how many weird thoughts went through her head.

"So..."

"Not one word. Sonic."

"One Word."

Shadow let out a soft growl. "Thank you."

"Welcome, Shadz"

* * *

It had nearly been an hour. Sonic knew this. Keeping time was easy, having it pass fastly was the problem. Not when you needed it.

"You know. I never intended to hide my gender. I just never cared what people thought. When they thought I was a guy, I was like, okay."

"What? Your voice-"

"It's hard to explain how that came about."

"Or so you say."

"I say so."

"This is getting us nowhere. Where's our so called 'rescue.?"

"I don't know."

"And why can't I just chaos control my way out of here!?"

"Technically you can. Why didn't I think of that!?"

"I DON'T KNOW."

"WELL GOOD FOR YOU."

"We should stop shouting. Come on, hold on to me, we'll get out of here."

"Oh, my hero!" Sonic replied sarcastically grabbing one of Shadow's hands. Shadow rolled his eyes. "You know I know what you're thinking." She said to him. Shadow didn't respond. "Caves Suck."

 **Don't ask me what this one is. It doesn't go anywhere...**

 **ihavealotoffandomsthatilove: Uh, Thanks, you're welcome!**

 **Quantum27 OUT!**


	5. Rainbows and Sidewalks Prt 2

Back for the story then? I suppose I expected that. I haven't had anyone to talk to for awhile anyway. A quick recap then. Met an emo. Was the soulmate of the emo. Emo died. Good? Good. Now let's go back in time once more again.

* * *

I let out a swift whistle. I could feel Rouge send me a smirk. She had invited me to join a training session with Shadow, who had joined GUN after the Black Doom invasion. Shadow had destroyed all the wooden posts. Soon enough I was frowning as Shadow cocked his gun and pointed it at a red and white bullseye.

As a shot rang out I remembered how scared I had been during the invasion. Not for my own sake of course. For Shadow's. Ever since he had turned out to be alive, his memory gone, I had been angry. I had been despaired. I wanted to ki- keep him in my line of sight. Something someone like me; who barely knew him, shouldn't feel. A girlfriend should feel like that, not me. Not his soulmate.

Just as the shot had let my thoughts drift, it quickly brought me out as I heard a question from Shadow. "What? I'm sorry, I wasn't listening."

Shadow rolled his eyes, in the way that made a smile come to my face. Ugh, so cliche. "I asked, faker, if you could shoot."

I felt my breath catch. I had always been wary of guns, everything about them...but when Shadow asked, there was something in his eyes. So I did the most illogical thing. I took the gun from his hand.

"Hang on a second Big Blue. Safety Glasses." The sultry bat handed me the pair of clear plastic eye protectors, and I shoved them up on my face. As for the nickname 'Big Blue', well how about I say that it was just a ploy to mess with people. It was something Rouge and I were good at. Together we were fantabulous.

I held the gun up, and I pulled the trigger. I missed. I heard a sigh from Shadow, he was frustrated. I could tell.

I tensed up as Shadow put his arms around me to grab the gun. Instead of grabbing it away, he calmly explained how to hit the target. I felt a flutter in my heart. Oh Chaos. I. Am. So. Cliche.

"Now pull the trigger." I nodded quickly. Aimed. Then- BANG. I couldn't help close my eyes, but then I heard clapping. Slowly I opened them again, fearing the worse.

Then I started laughing. I had hit it in the center. "Good Job." Shadow said, holding his hand out for his weapon. I hit his hand, considering I wouldn't know the last time I would get a chance to low five him again. Then I handed him his gun. Then I handed Rouge the safety glasses.

My laughter got more quiet, but it was still there. "Shadow, I'm going to go get an want anything?" Rouge asked, already heading back to the building.

"No, I'm quite satisfied."

The laughter had finally subsided as Rouge went in the building. Shadow must have noticed my silence, because he said, "You want to talk to me."

"Yea, I do-"

"About how we're soulmates?"

"Yeah, of cou- How the heck?"

"I'm not stupid, Faker."

"You remembered."

"Shadow," my tone was one of pity, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you at first." I ran a hand through my quills. I lowered my eyes, "You don't want to be in a relationship." He sighed. He did that a lot.

"I don't want us to be in a relationship just because of some 'soulmate thing.'"

"I don't want that for us either. But...you don't want to be in a relationship because of...my gender?" He was silent. I laughed nervously about what I was going to say next. "Well, my 'gender' isn't actually my gender. You know?"

His eyebrows furrowed. "I don't-" He glanced at my clothes, his eyes wavered at my chest, and I felt very uncomfortable. "You're?"

"Yeah."

"Are you-"

"No. I just 'hide' my gender. Technically it's not hiding. If someone asked, I would answer my real...you know." He gave a quick nod. His eyes were dancing back and forth as he absorbed the info.

"I will have to analyse this." His eyes met mine once more. A wave of disappointment boiled in me. I turned away from him. I probably had places to be. Probably. Probably. Probably. Probably. Yet, I couldn't think of any place to be.

"Sonic. I shall like to have a friendship first. If we are to still...you know."

"I know Shadz." I turned my head back to him and sent him a smile.

"Don't call me that."

"I know you like it."

"I hate you."

"I hate you too." I said it jokingly. There was a brief smirk that flew across his face. In turn I felt a smile come across my face as well. Then I started a Super Peel Out. "Gotta follow my rainbow, dude, see ya' later."

* * *

That's really it. I have a few more stories to tell if you'd like but...honestly, I have a new pair of shoes coming, and Tails'll scold me if I don't pick them up. Still. It's nice to tell stories, almost like recording my life in little bits. You know? Well maybe not. I've got to go, and do it to it!

 **Yay! This was a nice break from my usual writing.**

 **ivystar : Oh you dear! THANK YOU SO MUch. I hope to write something along the lines of that soon. Yeah I know of Sonic Underground, I've actually got a story up to do with it right now, heh. But honestly. This is the best. I hope to write it so. so. soon. Hopefully**

 **Anyway. Feel free to review, or request!**


	6. The Greeter

_Requested by ivystar. I hope this is what you wanted. This takes place in an AU heavily inspired by Sonic Underground. Well more like canon meshed with it._

Shadow looked over to the looming castle, it's color appearing a golden orange due to the sunset. He glowered as he got closer to the gates. He tugged on the collar of his standard issue GUN jacket. Political relations, honestly did GUN know who they were sending? The fact that _he_ of all people was going to make discuss with the Queen of Mobotropolis about GUN loaning some soldier was a miracle in itself. Mobotropolis, which had previously been at war with a certain Ivo Robotnik, was now finally at peace. And in need of assistance to maintain a stable condition

Though Robotnik had finally called back his robotic forces in Mobotropolis, he had been attacking the mainland for a long time. In fact, he was the reason Shadow was here in the first place; and he had actually worked with him. Embarrassing to look back on it now, but it was undeniable. Somehow though, Robotnik's attacks were always foiled on the mainland. Even when GUN didn't know about them. Personally the ebony hedgehog believed that whatever had been foiling these plans, had driven Robotnik out of Mobotropolis.

Shadow sighed when he was in front of the gate. He was just about to knock, when the large door creaked open.

"You must be the GUN jockey, eh?" At the sound of the cocky voice, he immediately felt a need to punch something. The voice had actually came from a blue hedgehog. Leaning casually on the door. Shadow did a quick scan of him. He was wearing a blue under armour turtleneck, and white pants. And around his neck was a medallion which he of course was messing with. A medallion. _Oh Chaos. You've got to be kidding me._ It didn't help that he radiated of...well the only way to describe it was sarcasm and defiance in his chaos energy.

"It's Shadow actually." He responded even though thoughts of dread continued to fill his head.

"Shadow, eh? 'M Sonic." Sonic stuck his hand out, to which Shadow sent a quick glance, then stubbornly stuck his hands in his pockets. "Alright. Nice to meet you to."

"If we can, _Your Highness,_ I would like to meet up with the Queen as possible."

"Ah, how'd you know I was one of the royal kids?" Sonic asked ushering in Shadow, letting the big door creak as long as possible.

"You could've closed that quicker."

"I like the sound. How'd you know?"

There was a sigh. Sonic started tapping his foot. "Well I just figured by the medallion around that neck of yours that you were the prince." The blue hedgehog faltered for a moment, before quickly sending a smirk. "I bet you'd like to tighten it a bit more, eh?"

"Will you stop making that sound?"

"Eh?"

"YES!"

They both stood looking at eachother, before emerald eyes rolled. To which crimson eyes pointedly stared harder.

"Let's just get going, shall we, Shadow?"

He didn't respond; blindly following the lead of the royal brat. Sonic kept glancing back at him, as if waiting for him to continue the conversation.

"Soo...may I ask you a question?"

"No."

"Alright, how did _you_ of all people get chosen for this?" Shadow narrowed his eyes. Did he know him?

"And what are you implying by that?"

"Implying? Oh, n-no, nothing, it's just you don't seem very talkative." Shadow stared back coldly. "Riiiight, you only just confirmed it." There was a moment of silence before he opened his mouth again. The ebony hedgehog sent him a glare. It shut that mouth once more.

"Chaos. How can you be annoying if you're still quiet?" Sonic opened his mouth for a moment before closing it again. Shadow flinched as Sonic's chaos energy practically started to fume negativity. It was almost like he was trying to attack him. They continued into the castle. Due to the fact that the sun setting and night was going to be upon them soon, Sonic showed him to a room. Shadow looked over the room, it was just like every other bedroom he had ever seen. Except maybe the canopy bed. That was somewhat new.

"Have a good _rest_ Shadow." the prince spat bitterly. Shadow raised an eyebrow as the door slammed. _Rest? Did he know that I don't have to sleep?_ He sighed.

* * *

When the morning came, he made his way to the door of the dining room. He was greeted by mouth watering aromas. He was also greeted by the blue brat.

"Hey Shadz. Was the room nice?"

"Don't call me that."

"Hm." Sonic quirked his lips. "Want some pancakes, Grumpy?" The blue hedgehog threw an arm around his shoulder.

"If it'll make you shut up?"

"Yes, Yes sure." When they went inside there was a long table, full of edible breakfast delights. There were also three other hedgehogs. The oldest stood up, and came over shook his hand.

"Agent Shadow, I presume?" Her voice was soft and kind.

"Your highness, it is an honor." Shadow did a quick bow. She laughed softly.

"Just Aleena, please." Shadow gave a quick nod to comply. Aleena gestured to the other two hedgehogs. They got up from their seats and came over. Both of them shot a odd look at him. Immediately Sonic moved closer to Shadow.

"My children, Sonia, and Manic." Immediately bells went off in Shadow's head. There was only one prince. He looked over Sonic, who had started fidgeting; adjusting the cuffs of hi-her gloves. "You've already met Sonic, but I trust she didn't give you too much trouble."

"No trouble at all, in fact." Sonic's eyes widened, green orbs wavering.

Sonia rolled her eyes, "I doubt that, she's such a brat sometimes, Agent." Something gave Shadow the feeling that Sonic and her family were in a tough spot at the moment.

"Sonia, give the dude a break. He's cool." Manic said cooly.

Soon they were all sitting down at the table. They didn't discuss what Shadow had actually came for. As that was to happen after breakfast. At first conversation was feeble, with long silences. Soon however a topic came up.

"So Agent," Sonia said toying with her food, "I must inquire, have you heard of the Blue Blur?"

"Blue Blur? I do not recall, perhaps you could enlighten me?"

"Duuude, the Blur is like this guy who defends people from Robuttnik's forces 'n stuff. People say he's one of the reasons that the earth didn't explode that time the moon got half exploded. I mean one of the moons, ya know?" Manic said drumming his fingers on the table. Shadow's eyes widened. _When half of one of the moons got exploded?_ He recalled the feeling of falling. Someone shouting his name.

"I do know that. Whoever could do that has earned my respect." Sonic would had been quiety sipping her drink, almost spat it out.

"I'm not so sure about that." Shadow's brows furrowed as he felt her energy shift from being uncomfortable to pride- That energy fizzled as Sonic watched Shadow watching her. She was guarding her feelings! "After all couldn't he have saved that part of the moon? If he really was a hero-"

"Like you know what a hero really is." Manic chuckled at her.

"Actually, I'm not supposed to say this, but it's actually for the better. GUN has turned that part into a space station esc type thing." Shadow struggled with trying to explain it.

"You just told us something secret?" Sonia asked, eyes as wide as saucers. Shadow gave a quick nod.

Sonic frowned. "You went against orders just to tell us something so silly?" Shadow shrugged. Suddenly she started laughing. It started small until it filled the room with its robustness. Aleena gave a small smile as her daughter practically fell off her chair. Which caused Manic to start laughing, which led to the the rest of them laughing. All except Shadow. Yet he had a small smirk.

* * *

Sonic sat in the castle gardens under the old apple tree. She strummed her guitar, humming a few notes. She put the guitar pick in her mouth, before writing a few notes on sheet music. Taking the pick out of her mouth she played what she had so far. Wincing as she messed up the last note, she sighed, leaning back against the tree.

"You're very good." a quiet voice said.

"Nah, I'm just good at faking it."

"You're calling yourself a faker?" Shadow said coming over.

"Not necessarily."

"I've come to apologize." He crouched down to be on eye level. Sonic scanned him up and down.

"For what?"

"For misgendering you."

"You think I was offended? Ha! That's a good one, Shadz!"

Silence.

"How'd you misgender me anyway?"

"Your voice threw me off. You didn't exactly deny it either."

"I suppose I didn't."

"How long have you been playing guitar?"

"For as long as I remember."

"Interesting."

"The plans with my mother?"

"Going well."

Silence.

"Sonic?"

"Yes?"

"Could you teach me?"

"Guitar?"

"Yes."

"I-I, don't know?" Shadow looked away from her. "I mean, I-I've never taught before, and to me, it kinda goes naturally but... I could try." Shadow let a quick smirk grace his lips. Maybe this trip wasn't so bad after all.

 **Captain: That's good then, Thanks!**

 **BearfootTruck: No faults with it? Thanks! I wouldn't say there's no faults, though. I'm glad that I've inspired you to rewrite your story. Your request is a bit vague, but I'm already thinking something up. I have no idea when it'll be published though. (Not that vague is a bad thing, the request for this one was just a bit detailed)**

 **Till next time! Feel free to request something! (That includes wanting continuation of previous chapters if you want it.)**


	7. A Starting Spark

_Requested by BearfootTruck. A firefighter AU. I hope you enjoy it! (Though I feel it wasn't really Sonadow...hmm. Well there can always be another part!)_

Sonic was a good firefighter. Chief firefighter in fact of her own force. Her team consisted of her brother, Tails, and best friend Knuckles. Together they were the best team in all of Westopolis. However, there was always one villain that they never managed to best. Eggman. A notorious pyromaniac. Because of this, for the past year, (while their firehouse was under renovations) they had been working with the Westopolis police force. Today, after 12 months of non-stop work, they were ready to go back to their firehouse.

"I'm sorry we weren't much help in the long run, Blaze." Sonic said walking alongside the Blaze. Blaze herself was actually an odd fact in Sonic's life. Due to her being the chief of the police force, Sonic often worked alongside her. Blaze had fire powers, and Sonic had actually put a couple of her fires out. In fact, Sonic could probably owe some of the success of her career to Blaze in an odd twisted way. Sonic enjoyed Blaze's stoic attitude, and her quickness could match up to Sonic's own speed and agility.

"Just because we didn't take out Eggman, doesn't mean you didn't help. We solved some tough cases with your team's help." The purple cat responded, with hands behind back.

"Ah, well, I suppose I just didn't want to brag...you know, make you feel bad?"

"I hope we can work together, again. The Babylon Rogues are still out there." Blaze opened the door for Sonic, to the outside of the department.

Sonic visibly winced. She had actually raced alongside the Rogues. They actually were pretty low-key, but their 'hover boards' were illegal, and whenever they raced in cars, in was likely done without a permit.

"Maybe another time then." Blaze said seeing the thoughts flash along her friend's face.

"Sonic! We're ready to go!" Knuckles called from his rusty pickup truck. Tails was sitting in the passenger seat. Which meant she got the back seat. The super cramped back seat.

"Well I've got to go." The police officer held out her hand, to which the fire women heartily shaken.

"Of course." Blaze said solemnly.

"Go a bit easier your officers, ey?"

Sonic ran towards the pick up, not bothering to get in, got in the pickup bed. Which technically was illegal. Which in turn caused an eyeroll from Blaze.

* * *

"And then I said to him, well I'm sure you've got the data but- Wait what? _Shadow!?_ What are _you_ doing in my office?" Sonic's 'office' was more or less her bedroom, it gave her a little more privacy from the guys, and a place to do annoying paperwork.

Shadow on the other hand...Shadow was a firefighter as well. Before that he had actually worked with Eggman. Until he got an ounce of hero glory, and just had to take Sonic's title of best firefighter. Well, actually he probably didn't even care, but that was the problem. Sonic did care, and Shadow didn't. If Sonic was also being honest to herself, she actually didn't consider herself the best. Maybe third best...eh...second and a half.

There was just one problem. Shadow was not part of her team. Shadow wasn't even part of the fireboard of this city. He worked in Metal City, not Westopolis! What was he doing here?

The ebony hedgehog sent a quick glance up from the chair behind her desk. "I'm apologize. I was just sorting through some of your paperwork."

"That doesn't explain anything!" She didn't even realize she had almost shouted. Tails sighed, "Sonic I'm sure there's an explanation."

"Wait, do any of you actually know why I'm here?" His crimson eyes twitched at their blank faces, "We were transferred."

"Hold up! We?" Knuckles' eyebrows furrowed.

"Rouge is your new 'secretary'" Literally everyone but Shadow, stifled a quiet chuckle. Rouge had been Shadow's partner for the majority of his career. Due to her childhood career as a thief however she had been struggling keeping a solid career all her adulthood. Shadow had gotten her hired as a 'secretary'. A ploy to get her into the action of the fire fighting life.

"But Tails takes care of funds!" Sonic proclaimed half heartedly. Honestly a part of her was glad, Tails hated taking care of bills. And that was that. Slowly everything faded into part of their everyday lives. Having both Shadow and Rouge there was odd to say the least. The way Shadow seemed to go about his life without so much as smiling, was a bit unnerving.

For the first month and a half, there were just quiet small fires. Nothing too big, or disturbing, no need to call for another fire station as well.

Then it happened.

Sonic was in the mess hall when it happened; she was looking over a board that seemed to come out of a crime tv show. With pushpins and string connecting possible connections. A track on Eggman.

When the alarms sounded, she jumped to action, rushed down the pole to the lower levels. She threw on the heavy gear and headed towards the garage.

"Tails!? What do we have?" She asked stepping on the side of the truck, grasping a handle.

"A Level 4."

"4? Dear chaos, tell me it hasn't spread yet."

"Not yet."

"Good."

The team rushed to the scene of the fire. It was in a large apartment building. However, they were able to get it under control, and people out.

"Ah! Blaze! What's the scoop?" Sonic said overlooking her team. Currently both Knuckles and Shadow were manning the hose, while Tails was helping the EMTs.

"It wasn't caused by Eggman, but we're taking both of them in." Blaze gestured to an older man and a boy...or at least a young man being shuffled into a police car.

"What happened?"

"The older man was the landlord, and apparently according to the younger man, that he was trying the perform an assault on his mother. With no reason what so ever."

"He started the fire in defense?"

"Yes, apparently his mother had some scented candles. The landlord is probably going to go to him in court, if he doesn't get charged with a assault of some kind."

"If he goes against the boy...get Amy on the case. She's a good lawyer."

"She dosen't take every sob story."

"If it's real she'll take it."

Their conversation drifted into the cool air. Sonic traded Knuckles position.

"This is gonna take all day to put out." She said with a slight huff of annoyance. The flames still licking the insides of the building. "Knux, go in there and see if there's a way to dampen it in the inside."

Shadow aimed towards the center of the building. Surprisingly Sonic didn't find herself surprised when he moved the hose. It was almost like they were thinking along the same trains of thought.

A thought occurred to the azure hedgehog. "So, Shadow...why are you here?"

His shoulder stiffened at her voice. "Because I was transferred and it's my job."

"I mean, like, why did you join the force?"

He didn't respond. The silence was annoying.

"Fine I'll tell you my story. My uncle, only uncle actually, he smoked. Well, one day there was a fire at the place he worked. He was actually a respectful smoker as well, never smoked inside- And I swear this is important to the story, I'm not rambling,- Where was I? Yeah...a fire, well there was a fire, and he was injured. They found his cigs, and well, they accused him of starting it. My uncle was the most careful smoker. Even if the fire started inside,-and he ONLY smoked outside- , against all odds, they blamed him. Now I'm a firefighter. It doesn't really make much sense in hindsight, does it? No. No, I suppose not."

Shadow's posture had relaxed some. Not a lot, but just a little, just enough.

"I joined because my best friend died in a chemical fire."

Green eyes wavered as she heard his gruff voice. "She was dying anyway...those chemicals could have been a cure. If I was a fighter then, I might've...but then again. Maybe not."

Sonic's eyes wandered down to her feet. "I'm sorry."

"Hm."

"I'm sorry for treating your career as only a challenge or obstacle to mine. I'm a total sham, calling myself a real firefighter, just to treat it like a sport or somethin'." She laughed softly at her own stupidness.

"It's alright. It is healthy to have some competition. Besides, I believe I'm going to put this fire out."

"What? No. _I'm_ going to put it out!"

 **I hope this is alright...the universe building was super fun!**

 **ivystar: I feel like any established chapters can be continued, either by request or, by my own will. It wasn't too detailed at all, however extremely vague one like this one (Just specifying Sonic and Shadow as fire fighters were a bit difficult), if to me it sounds like you have too many details I will probably specify!**

 **Pamitydesu01: Yeah, sure! That'll hopefully be the next one!**

 **Quantum27, Out!**


	8. Flowers Fade

_Requested by Pamitydesu01, I'm sorry how oddly sad it got at the end? I hope you enjoy it however!_

"Well I think I look rather dashing, eh, Shadz?" Sonic pulled on the lapels on her dark aqua suit. She ran a hand through her quills, a smile set on her face.

"Yes, very." Shadow looked up from the book he was reading, his lips quirked for a slight second. Sonic smiled. Strolling over she looked over his shoulder. "Good book?"

"A brief history on different legends and origins on the chaos emeralds, so, yes, a considerably good book." Sonic rolled her eyes. If he had wanted to know about stuff like that he could've just asked her. She planted a kiss to his temple, running her hand over his silky quills.

"Are you ready to go Shadz?"

"Dinner with your brother and your idiot best friend. Maybe. Do I care? No."

"Yeah right." She started to head towards the door, before she stopped seeing a vase on the kitchen table. It was full of beautiful bright red lilies that she had picked on her morning run. She plucked one and stuck it in her suit lapel.

"Always a flamboyant one aren't you?" Shadow called by the door putting on his GUN jacket. She grinned back at him. In return he held up his car keys.

"What!? We're not racing to get there?"

"It's cold. You're wearing a suit."

"But- I…"

* * *

It had been a relatively quiet car ride until Sonic brought up the topic they were going to discuss at dinner. "So we should probably tell them about my gender, and wait for our relationship conversation for another time."

"That would be wise." His eyes never flickered off the road.

"Tails has been getting suspicious anyway...considering I've been falling asleep at your place lately."

"In some of the most odd places as well I might odd."

"I only fell asleep on the kitchen table that one time."

"You had a pillow and a blanket, both from my bedroom." Sonic's face got hot, as Shadow had been at work, and she just needed something of his. His pillow just smelled like him, her tired brain couldn't help her actions.

"Touché"

* * *

Awkward. That was saying the least. Knuckles sat with his arms crossed leaning back in the booth. Tails was flicking through the menu sending Sonic confused glances every now and then. Shadow was pouring salt onto the table. Great. Sonic leaned a tad bit too close to Shadow for her male facade, saying "The spaghetti is good here. Not the sauce though, the pasta itself is waaaay to flavorful. You know?"

"No I do not." He then forcibly pushed her away. She was about to exclaim in anger and confusion. Then she realized- he was keeping up the facade as well. That's her smart cookie! So, she rolled her eyes, trying to keep up that she wasn't phased by his behavior. Inside, it hurt a little. This was why she hadn't had an actual relationship in so long.

It didn't matter now. "So I'm bet you're wondering why we've called you here today…"

"Yes, Mr. President?" Tails asked sarcastically. The universe seems still. That look in her brother's eyes. Why had she lied for so long? She couldn't. She flinched and darted her gaze to the side.

"Oh for the emerald's sake!" Shadow cursed, Sonic hit him, and he quieted his tone, "Sonic's a female in disguise!"

"Wait What?" Knuckles looked at them open mouthed.

"Oh please, I already knew about that." Sonic's mouth also opened wide. "Tails!?"

"Bro, it was hardly a secret. At least...to me anyway." Tails placed the menu back on the table, his brows creased. The blue hedgehog was shocked to say the least.

"Shut your mouth Knuckles." she snapped. He nodded, looking at her in an odd mixture of confusion. At least he wouldn't catch flies.

"Is this all you wanted to talk about?" her fox brother inquired.

"The reason I'm here." Shadow said solemnly. Tails' eyes widened as he worked the figures out in his brain. He started muttering 'no' under his breath, leaving the red echidna all the more confused.

"You can't be serious!?" he asked in a sort of whisper shout. Shadow gave grave nod, as if he telling him that Sonic had died. At this rate Tails might as well be hyperventilating. Why was this so distressing to him?

"You know what? This is where I make my grand exit." Sonic stood up brushing off her pants. She made an odd face, then threw the flower she wore on her lapel to partner. He caught it with expert reflexes.

"Till the next time, Faker!" She zoomed off in a streak of blue. It caught the waiter off guard, but left him with a hefty tip. Tails pushed Knuckles to get out of the booth, not wavering his state of confusion. Shadow raised his eyebrows when Tails sent him a look. Something similar to 'stay away from her' . As they went away from the table Shadow told the waiter he'd just have a water. Thoughtfully he looked at the flower. A story from a long time ago plucked at his mind.

 _A boy who went to a princess every night and brought her flowers...but then the one day the princess wasn't there in her tower. In despair he picked the petals…_

Shadow plucked a petal off.

 _She loves me._

How long until either of them died?

 _She loves me not._

However… he hadn't felt this happy since...well…

 _She loves me._

This relationship would tear her family apart. The family she had built over so many years.

 _She loves me not…_

…

The rest of the story was stored with the soft memories of his mind. The place where it was fragmented but beautiful. Where his Maria stayed. What would happen the day that Sonic was gone, and she was there as well? The place in his mind where happy memories were bits and pieces never fully whole. He couldn't let that happen. He could never let that happen.

 _To both Ivystar and BearfootTruck your requests are the next I shall write. Whenever I feel like writing them of course._

 _I hope you enjoyed this! Please review, leave an idea. Ya' know the likes!_


	9. A Starting Spark Prt 2

"Look Sonic, I can't keep taking your pity cases like this!" The pink hedgehog said exasperatedly. She straightened her dark suit, the only thing left of the girl she used to be was her pink shirt, hidden beneath the dark lapels. Sonic rolled her eyes, messing with a random rubik's cube.

"My office, my rules Amy."

"You're infuriating."

"You say that as if you don't love me! You do love me right?"

The pink mobian got a small smile on her face. Sonic spotted a full on grin. "By the way. Pity cases? What about all the complicated ones I've gotten you over the years? I made your career baby!"

"Shut up, you sound like Scourge."

"Right. Proceeding to shut up now." There was a quiet beeping noise. "Oh, sorry Amy, give me just one second." Sonic pulled out her phone, the case sporting large words saying 'OPEN YOUR HEART' with water in the background. Amy raised an eyebrow, not because of the phone case but because of the ringtone. The blue hedgehog always personalized her friend's ringtones so.

Sonic's eyes slowly widened, Amy heard a barely heard a panicked voice. She wished her hearing was better. "Slow down ma'am. Is there an exit near you? No...okay, right. Tell me your address. "

The pink hedgehog's eyes also widened as her friend said this. Amy rushed to stand up. The fire chief silently repeated the address. All her years as a lawyer had been helpful in reading of the lips; she grabbed a pen and scratched it down. "Okay, I need you to cover you to try and keep the smoke away from your baby. Okay? Alright. Now, I would tell you more but we've got to get to you, okay? I'm gonna hand my phone to my friend. Her name is Amy. She's gonna call the police okay. Just stay away from the smoke." Sonic practically threw the phone at the lawyer, already going and talking to the person on the other side.

Sonic ran grabbing the address on the paper. She skidded when she got into the hallway. There was a large black lever on the red brick wall. Without hesitating she snapped the lever down. A loud alarm ran throughout the entire building. The blue hedgehog did a quick Super Peel Out, dashing down the hallway, jumping onto the yellow fire pole. She slid down it, already yelling to her teammates.

"Fire in a bad place o' town, old apartment building- unstable. Fire started due to faulty wiring- probably. Women who called me is scared and has a baby…" She had pulled on her equipment and clothes. The others luckily, were just as quick as her in this department.

"The Address?" The red echidna growled, Sonic was quick in forging over the paper. Knuckles took a quick look at the smudged ink. "Let's go." Tails got in the front of the truck with Knux, leaving the two hedgehogs to ride the side of the truck holding to the handles.

Shadow raised his voice above the blaring sirens. "How'd she get your personal number? I saw the pink girl talking with your phone on the way down."

"Obviously I give my number to cuties, like you!" Sonic yelled sarcastically. Shadow pulled a 'What?!' face. The azure hedgehog laughed as she caught the look over her shoulder.

"Actually it's probably from one of my business cards from the old days when I was just an amaetur with an a big attitude and death wish to Eggman."

"What do you mean amaetur? Wait- you were a vigilante!?"

"I prefer the term amaetur. Being a vigilante is against the law."

"Well besides that not much has changed...especially your attitude." Shadow muttered.

"What was that?" Her eyebrows raised in confusion at the ebony hedgehog's soft chuckles. Her almost flirting-but-more sarcasm than anything didn't get him laughing, but her confusion did. The ebony hedgehog was harder to understand than Eggman's schemes.

When they got to the building the whole place was in flames. However there was an ambulance there already and police cars. The police were obviously going to be angry with the owner. His apartment's specs were nothing close to health code. Sonic had seen bad buildings going up in flames a thousand times. She knew if they were bad or not.

She rushed in taking an axe to burst through. The blue blur had heard that woman's voice. She had heard the child's cry. The landlord is lucky that the people would keep her from punching him. Poor families didn't have a choice. They had to make do with what they had.

She ran through the flames. "Help...p-p-please." The whimper rang through her ears.

"Hang on! I'm coming in...Stay away from the door." She hoped that the mother had good sense and had stayed away. The flames had to have been licking under the door. She burst through the door. The woman had collapsed on the floor. She wasn't mobian, but a human. That didn't phase the firefighter. She hauled the woman over her shoulder, staggering only slightly.

Then she spotted the baby. Picking it up in one swooping motion. Then she rushed out of the building. She was fast. Always fast.

* * *

The air was quiet and still. Sonic stood with her arms folded looking at the lights of the city. She tugged on the arms of her sweatshirt uncomfortably, letting out a sigh.

"You know. Of all the people to I would have thought to contemplate on the top of the roof, I never thought it'd be you."

"I'm more complicated than people think. What do you want Shadz?"

"You got real quiet after we stopped today's flames. What's bothering you?" He came over leaning over on the short wall.

"Why do you care?"

"I am more complicated than people think."

The blue hedgehog sighed, running her hands over her face. She joined him leaning on the wall, looking down at the buzzing city streets.

"It was the baby that got me. The paramedics took the mother off my shoulders, and then I locked eyes with it. The little guy had opened it's eyes and...I just felt…" She let the silence grasp their conversation. She closed her eyes, letting the cold wind go through her quills. She spreads her arms open slightly, as if it could just be carried away by it's force. Shadow eyes open a tiny bit wider. In all the time he'd known her, he hadn't saw her so...sad.

"I want that feeling one day. That...feeling of utter love, no one's ever looked at me that way. I hope one day I might be a mother. Look at this lifestyle though! Not one for a family." Shadow feels his lip quirk slightly.

"Not necessarily." Sonic's emerald eyes flicker over to him. There's disbelief in them. Then they do something that neither of them expect. He just takes her hand and gives it a firm reassuring squeeze. It's that moment everything changes.

"You're a real sap, you know that Shadow." She says it jokingly, but it has something more to it.

"Only for people like you."

 _Whoooo. Yeah. Stories. Sonic. Shadow. Stuff!_

 _Ayumi: Thank You!_

 _Pamitydesu01: You're welcome! It was fun writing it._

 _ivystar: Well, Tails is family, and he's a smart kid. Knuckles would probably be cool about it, but just kinda perturbed for a while._

 _Bye!_


	10. The Blue Blur (The Greeter Prt 2)

_Requested by ivystar: I hope this fills your satisfaction. I bent your request a little._

* * *

 _There was a golden figure floating in front of him. It looked like a hedgehog, but it was hard to tell. It wore a mask that was blue in contrast to its glowing yellow, unlike it's clothes, which changed to an orange color. Whatever… 'changed' meant. None of this made any sense. Then the figure called out to him._

" _No way that's getting through!"Their voice had a reverb effect; making it impossible to tell the gender or any other defining characteristics. That didn't matter at the moment however. 'What's getting through?' He looked ahead of him and saw a giant moon slowly drifting down? No. No that's the ARK. They've got to stop it from crashing into Earth. They've got to stop it!_

 _A sort of softness filled his head then as a voice from long ago filled his head. 'Shadow...I beg of you…' He gasped aloud. It was Maria! Maria, his dear friend who he loved. Yes, that was it! He swore the masked hedgehog looked at him strangely under the mask, as a spur of confusion floated off from their chaos energy. The heightened power of the super form didn't help._

 _Yes, he was remembering everything now. It was so bright and happy. Glimpses from before were nothing compared to this._

' _Shadow...give them a chance...to be happy!' The other mobian had apparently lost patience. Not they had much time originally._

" _Shadow now!" He flew towards the ARK, gaining speed faster and faster. Then suddenly…_

" _CHAOS CONTROL!" Both mobians performed the move expertly. Almost. Shadow hadn't any rings. He lost control, struggling to hold to the form. He see's the mobian above him reaching down, barely grasping at his wrist. Something slips off. A glove? A braclet? What did it matter?_

 _The flames lick his body as he falls. "Maria...this is what you wanted right? This is the promise I made to you…" Before he loses consciousness he see's the other super form above him life it's mask. He has one thought before everything goes black. 'Green eyes...hm'_

* * *

Shadow sat up in his bed inhaling a sharp breath. He sat there was several seconds recalling his dream. He glanced at his clock. Four in the morning? He usually got up at six. Dear Chaos... after a dream like that there was no way he was getting back to sleep. Great.

After he had taken a shower, and a cup of coffee he sat down at his computer. He might as well refresh his memory of today's activities. He swiftly opened the GUN database. As he read over his agenda he couldn't help a small smile. He would be seeing Sonic in person again. The royal family was meeting the GUN commander, himself and most interesting the Blue Blur and friends…

He hadn't seen Sonic in person since they had meet at least almost a year ago. Technically nine months ago. Yet they talked religiously through the internet. She was so easy to talk to, and her stories were always interesting.

Suddenly he frowned when another thought became apparent. _The Blue Blur? Hm...I swear I...you must have a file._ He punched the letters in, quickly finding the file. _Name: Unknown, Sex: Unknown, Unknown, Unknown...So what does GUN know about this mysterious figure?_

He opened up a recent picture. The mobian in the picture was a distinct blue. They wore a deep blue jacket and pants, both had a line of neon teal running up it. The shoes were red with a white buckle. The most odd feature however was the mask. It was made of a reflective material obstructing any facial view. The tint was slightly lighter than the fur color.

Shadow sat back in his chair. This person of indistinct features was not only mysterious and intriguing...they had been in his dream. _Green eyes…_ The Ultimate Lifeform had a feeling he had all the puzzle pieces, but one. He needed that last piece. So, he went back through older pictures. He was surprised by the fact when he found the oldest ones. It was obvious the hero had started very young, due to the childlike figure.

However they kept their identity a strict secret. The only difference from the younger and present of any distinct interest was the mask. Instead of the slickness of the present it was slightly larger, protruding out a bit. It looked heavy. It was also a dull grey. According to the file the older one could display visuals. Odd. So only "recently" had they started talking, before they displayed text on the mask. Very Odd.

After specifically researching the mask, he found the recent one's inventor was noted as Miles "Tails" Prower, a kid genius. While the older one had no creditor. So...the Blue Blur was discreet about who the original inventor was. It could mean nothing, or everything.

Finding nothing else he went back to his own schedule. He read it over again. The Blue Blur's friends included the Prower kid. Also someone named Knuckles. Which sounded stupid. Slightly hypocritical of himself. He let out a sigh. There was still a good hour before he had to go to work.

* * *

Shadow swore he would kill anyone who ever saw him like this. He was nervous. Yet he had this bubbly feeling in his chest.

"I thought you said they would be here soon."

"I said that five minutes ago Shadow. Geez one trip to that kingdom has got you all nervous." Rouge looked up from her phones, a soft look in her eyes.

"You wouldn't understand." He said aggressively. He had to keep alternating crossing his legs; if he kept them still he might start tapping his foot. It was annoying, and undoubtedly he had picked it up from Sonic. He straightened his posture when the commander came in the room. He gave a stern nod. They both stood to attention.

The door opened behind him. "Agent Shadow you've already met them, however I shall introduce to Agent Rouge, Queen Aleena," The respectful woman floated into the room, graceful as always. "Princess Sonia," The girl came in with a frown on her face, but her eyes sparkled when she looked at Rouge; two people with a sense of fashion apparently can just sense each other. "Prince Manic," He came in not with relaxed posture. "And Princess Sonic." There was a sparse quiet. No one came in. The commander cleared his throat.

They waited a little bit...nothing. The queen let out an embarrassed sigh. Suddenly a loud screeching noise broke the air, as Sonic came in. She was wiping off a dribble of water from her chin. "Sorry, Sorry. You guys have nice water fountains- or is it bubblers? That's a regional thing, right? Anyway I was really thirs- Shadow!" The rambling hedgehog broke off, and then proceeded to practically tackle him.

"Slow down." Is all he can manage to mutter.

"Have you been practicing?"

"You know I've been practicing." He says as he finally pries her off. She's about to respond, before breaking off into haggard loud echoing coughs. Shadow raises an eyebrow.

"I'm sick," her voice sounds haggard as well, she coughs again managing to get her voice to sound a little better, "I was just wanted to see you...you can stop by the hotel after the meeting? I don't think I can make it."

Aleena looks slightly distressed,"You were getting better Sonic." She puts a head to her daughter's forehead. "Oh, dear. You have a fever. Get back to the hotel."

"Yeah. Alright." Shadow frowns deeply, and Sonic returns the gesture. They start to all move to the meeting room. However he decides to send a last glance towards Sonic. She _winks_ at him. It only causes the frown to twitch.

* * *

Prower and Knuckles were in the conference room already. It was when he stepped in he realized how young the kid was. Weird. They all took their seats at the long table. Then they proceeded to wait. Then wait some more. The fox hadn't batted an eye, continually tapping his fingers across the screen of his tablet like thing.

"Mr. Prower, Mr...Knuckles, where is your companion the Blur Blur?" The Commander gritted out.

"You're so impatient Mr. Tower. That's my job." The reverbing voice echoed about in the room. Everyone turned to see the infamous Blur leaning on the door frame. The only small difference Shadow noted, what that they had their quills in a ponytail. It was almost just another way to throw off any type of identification.

"You're certainly late." Tower spit back. The Blur let out a slight chuckle. Then the mobian strut over not bothering to sit down, leaning against the wall.

"Yo, bro? How are you?"

Prower responded with a smile. "Good." Knuckles gave a slight nod, to be responded in turn with a similar one.

"Now. Tower. Royalty. Agents. We're here to discuss the Robotnik situation? Again? Really?" Their voice cracked on the last word, as if for comedic effect.

"Yes. Bl- Oh this is ridiculous you can't just go on with us calling you 'Blur'" The Blur gave a loud sigh.

"You can call me, Needlemouse." _Needlemouse? Really? That sounds ridiculous…_ The meeting continued, and Shadow feel into troubling thought. Something was not right. It was also horrible that whatever was off, seemed to be blatantly obvious. Why? What was it. His gaze turned again to Needlemouse. Who on earth would have the audacity to do this. Who was this? Why did they seem so familiar? Why? And why couldn't he figure i- _Wait._

Shadow stood up suddenly; unable to stop himself at the sudden revelation. "Agent Shadow? Is everything alright?" The commander asked.

He ignored him. "Stop this. I don't know how long you've been doing this but it's time to stop." Needlemouse took a half step back. Everyone else looked like they were about to yell at him. However he gave them a look to silence them. There were a couple moments where he swore that under the mask eye contact was made.

Slowly the Blue Blur reached towards the mask. With shaking hands, slowly the mask came off.

 _Green eyes...Sonic…_

"How did you know?" Shadow was about to open his mouth before a cry of anger struck the air. It had come from Aleena. Before she could say anything Sonic pointed a finger at her.

"Don't you say anything. You're probably thinking, 'You're too young, it's too dangerous, blah blah blah. I know that. Dear Chaos! Don't you think I know that! But you're probably like, 'how did we not notice her going to the mainland?' Well all those special lessons I've had on the other side of Mobotropolis… Guess What? Not actually super great royalty lessons. More like- I dunno, Saving the World!" She paused taking in a deep breath.

"So yeah. And also Shadow?"

"Yes?" His eyes were wide; she was angry. She strode up to him. Then she grabbed him by the shoulders and kissed him. Sonic pulled away angrily, and ran out of the room. Everyone was staring at Shadow.

"Wow, you guys really are all oblivious like she said." Their eyes all turned to Knuckles. Who just shrugged.

* * *

 _BearfootTruck: Thanks!_


	11. Valentine Chocolate

Shadow was wide eyed when he came home to find a disgruntled Sonic sitting on his living room couch. He didn't say a word as he hung up his jacket, putting his stuff on his desk. He slowly sat down next to her.

"I've gotten you something." He said in a low voice. Sonic narrowed her eyes at him. Slowly he handed over a heart shaped box. "Happy Valenti-" He was cut off by her groan. His eyes widened in confusion.

"I can't believe this. You buy into the mushy awfulness too?" His eyelids fell half lidded.

"Strange, I thought you would jump at the chance of free chocolate…" She shrugged, not even bothering to be completely half-hearted, but simply lazy. Then to spite her, he opened the box. Then he took one small square shaped chocolate out. Sonic's pupils got smaller by the second.

"You're doing this just to annoy me aren't you?"

"Well, that and I also have a fond affection towards dark chocolate." Then Sonic's mouth formed a small jagged line as he popped the thing in his mouth. That wasn't even Shadow-like, that was more Sonic-like than anything. Her eyes widened, with the slight possibility, that she was rubbing off on him.

"Professor Gerald would always have a hearty supply of chocolate shipped to the ARK around this holiday." Her mouth formed a small 'o'.

"I'm sorry Shadz...I- well, I suppose this holiday...dosen't mingle well where I come from. You know, old fashioned mobians. Old fashioned-sexist-mobians. Heh. They never liked Human holidays. You think with how I've been treated, I could've moved to Earth, but I've stayed on Mobius." They both sat staring blankly at the wall in front of them for a little bit after that.

Sonic suddenly turned to Shadow. "You do realize that it's always half-price, _after_ Valentine's Day?"

If Sonic had ever seen her beau make a more done face she might never know. Well, knowing her antics she would find a way for him to make a worse one.

"I'll get more tomorrow then." He replied, his eyebrow twitching irritably. She laughed then gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

 _Sorry this was so short...I'm not good with Valentines ideas, ha._

 _ivystar: I'll agree it was a bit of a cliffhanger. For her mom being angry, wouldn't you be if your daughter had been lying to you all this time, and risking her life?_

 _Pamitydesu01: It's okay if you don't review right away. Your idea for Valentines was better than mine, I should've done that._

 _Sorry it was so short...until next time._


	12. The Loneliness of Time

_So this is an Au I've been writing for like a month...so read and enjoy, read the bottom author's note for more info. I doubt there will ever be one as long as this. I sorta switch tenses in a few places so I'm sorry if that bothers you...er...just read it and then review please._

* * *

Team Sonic stood in a low valley surrounded by high plateaus. Sonic stood head high with a smirk on her face. Before them Eggman was in one of his newest mechs. Off to the side of her, Tails and Knuckles stood with their own fighting stances, both arguably less casual than hers. "Well Team Sonic, I doubt you'll have any chance against my Egg-" All three groaned, their stances suddenly more disappointed.

Off to the side of her, Tails and Knuckles stood with their own fighting stances, both arguably less casual than hers. "Well Team Sonic, I doubt you'll have any chance against my Egg-" All three groaned, their stances suddenly more disappointed.

"Do you have to call everything Egg this- Egg that- It's getting really old, I mean you do realize that the name Eggman was originally meant as a jab at you, right?" Sonic had her eyes narrowed.

"At this rate, we might as well speed past him and get the Emerald, it shouldn't be too hard." Knuckles remarked with a bored drawl to his voice. He fidgeted with the cuff of his glove. Tails let out a snort that he had tried to keep from surfacing. Not that he was trying very hard.

"I-I don't understand- Are you mocking me?" Eggman had a scowl plastered on his face that even a mother couldn't love.

The blue hedgehog rolled her eyes then held out her hand, "Let's just make this easy, why don't you just hand over the emerald?" The response she got was a quickly launched rocket. The three jumped out of the way.

"Well, at least you offered to do it the 'easy way'." Tails said out of the corner of his mouth. Sonic smirked in response already spotting the weak spots of the mech. Together the three dodged more attacks while waiting for an opening to strike.

"You know the other day, I was examining some old runes on the island." Knuckles started to say as he punched a weak spot.

"Uh-huh." The reply from the blue hedgehog was more of a grunt as she dodged a bomb.

"And there was this really funny," He sidestepped as Eggman attempted to hit him, "mosaic, and it kinda looked like you Sonic." The look he got in reply caused him to snicker.

The young fox looked up attacking, "Are you two really having small talk?" Sonic sighed and jumped on the mech's arm.

"It's mostly just Knuckles actually. Now, what was so funny about this mosai-AAaa-Hey! What's the big deal!?" A net had shot out of the mech and wrapped itself around Sonic. The hedgehog entrapped was struggling to stay on the arm of it.

"I hope you enjoy this, Sonic!" Eggman called with a delightful tone in his voice. Her two teammates paused from their positions near the legs of the mech.

"At least we were playing fair Egghea-AAAAaaaa-" The net was suddenly alight with electricity. Sonic convulsed as her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she fell from the arm. She let out a groan her eyes flickering under her eyelids. There was no attempt to get up. Both her teammates called out in shock. They moved to help her but the mech let out a blast that knocked them off their feet and a considerable amount of ground away from Sonic.

Her eyes opened barely and struggled to stay open. " _That was a dirty trick Eggman._ " Her voice was low and struggled to actually work.

"You know I hadn't expected it to be easy after all this time. I had also hoped for a bigger audience, oh well, your name and fate will live on in legends. Prepare for the end of Sonic the Hedgehog. AHAHAHAHAahahahah…" His laughter rang in her ears. A giant ray gun emerged from the back of the mech. Both her teammates were getting up themselves at this point and saw this. While her mind struggled to work her reflexes were still on and caused her body to struggle.

Time seemed to slow. This was it. Foiled by a simple trap. ' _I can't die like this.'_ Her thoughts raged at her, ' _Not like this._ ' Her teammates...no her friends screamed her name. Her family was going to watch her death.

Though time was slow around her, she struggled to her feet, the net falling to the ground. She glanced behind her.

Her little brother had tears in his eyes as he screamed her name. His tails struggled to get to her. And Knuckles...her best friend...he too had tears welling up. His fist was forward as if to punch her out of the way. Then with a hint of melancholy, she smiled at them.

Then she turned back towards the ray, the light already so close to her. It should be so easy to run away. And maybe part of her wants to die. She can barely see Eggman's face behind the bluish light. Her smile falls into a smirk worn carefully and many times over the years. Then she wagged her finger at him the way she did what seems like a lifetime ago.

And Sonic the Hedgehog faced Death straight on.

A thought, however, passes through her head as everything fades.

 _Shadow. You didn't say goodbye to Shadow. When was the last time you said you loved him?_

* * *

Sonic the Hedgehog wakes up with a buzzing in her head and a feeling she's not supposed to exist. She sits up and the first thing she does is cough. And she coughs hard, so hard it shakes her entire body and she can't breathe. She gasps for air as the cough subsides. The room around her is giving her strong vibes of science and experimentation. It's probably because of the various test tubes and instruments.

"Ah, you're awake!" The gravely voice startles the hedgehog, and she jumps slightly in her seat. A frown crosses Sonic's face as she sees a figure very similar to Eggman's. The light behind him makes his face impossible to see.

"Er...yeah...I am…" she says the words slowly, her suspicion still high.

The man clapped his hands, "Yes, you gave me quite the scare…what are you looking at? Oh, sorry." He reached behind him and turned the bright light off. Sonic has to blink several times before the dots leave her vision. Her mind recoils when she sees the man's face.

 _Is it Eggman Nega? No. No. It can't be._ "I'm Professor Gerald Robotnik," _No way._ "And you are…?" _No way in chaos…_

Her eyebrows furrow nervously as a hand flies to the back of her neck. "Me? Er- Oh I'm…-" _I can't tell him I'm Sonic the Hedgehog- If I really am 50 years in the past no one can know who I am!_ "I'm...Maurice. Maurice Fleetway." _Nice save. Nice save._

"Maurice? That's not a feminine name." Her eyebrows arched in indignation.

"Yeah, well mobians are more flexible than humans when it comes to things like that. Besides it's actually derived from an Old Mobian word, and my father liked the name of human origin that sounded similar. So." _That sounded like complete bogus. Even coming from me. And I can spout some pretty ridiculous things._

"Right." Gerald seemed to be thinking along the same line she was thinking. "And I was wondering why you stowawayed on one of the pods that came here to the ARK." She was on the ARK, back when it was actually a living colony full of people who were sick and researchers, all wanting to cure diseases.

"I...well...I wanted...to help…" Her voice faltered with uncertainty as she tried to think up a story, "I know a lot about chaos energy...and I know that you might need that in your research, and I...have a friend who lost someone and their story...always seemed unfair they were close to a cure and their someone died before they could be cured, and I thought that maybe...here and now. I can help prevent that." The story was partially true. However the friend was actually Shadow, and Maria was not taken away by disease. A thought struck her. _Was Shadow even alive yet? And Can I even meet Shadow without causing some sort of time paradox thing?_

The professor regarded her for a moment, she couldn't help but squirm under his gaze. He turned away as if in deep in thought. "My first experiment was a complete failure...and I suppose having an actually mobian to help would be good." _His first experiment? Ah...yes. The biolizard. Definitely a failure._ "Alright. Ms. Fleetway. I'll give you a chance. Come this way, I'll show you to your room."

As they walked through the rooms of the ARK, Sonic had to marvel at everything around her. At the time it was built it was the pinnacle of technology. When she had first been on the ARK she had thought it of anything but a death trap to both those in it, and to the people of Mobius. She never understood what Shadow had meant when telling her stories of the place. Now, however, she understood, with everything on and working, and people here it was a lively place. It was an entire community in itself. A colony.

The room that Gerald led her to was not huge, but it was nice. There was a nice metal desk, and there was also a dresser. The bathroom was small but had a shower. Overall she would be able to live quite nicely in the small room, without feeling cramped. And as her travels around not only Mobius but Earth as well had taught her, she had to make due with what she was given.

"Considering you came with a supply shipment you can probably find anything you need at the moment."

She turned towards the man. How Eggman's relatives had all turned out nicer than him was weird. _At least before Gerald went insane. Or Will Go Insane. Hmph. Time Travel._

"Thank you. Especially for not throwing me out into space." He smiled a bit at the remark.

"I regret to inform you that you're the only mobian in the colony...but I'm sure that you'll do fine, you look like you're pretty tough." She nodded solemnly. The professor then took his leave. And Sonic the Hedgehog was left standing aimlessly in her new room.

* * *

She indeed found the supply room and got some things she would thought would help her however long she was here. The first thing she got were clothes. In the short time, she had been on the ARK she had already thought out the 'persona' she would take as Maurice Fleetway.

Fleetway would be a strong brooding type, whose real personality was hidden under a thick layer of grumpiness. Probably. She wasn't exactly sure why she chose this, mainly because at the moment she was feeling very hurt.

She had no idea whether she'd ever see her family again. She should be dead. The clothes she took were simple. Several black turtleneck sweaters, and several pairs of cargo pants. One leather belt. As she looked through the boxes of supplies she paused as her eyes caught a glimpse of lace-up boots. _But...my shoes._ Over the years she had many pairs of iconic red and white shoes, with a golden buckle. Sometimes she even wore different shoes, like SOAP shoes. She had loved those things. Boots she wasn't a big fan of, she had only really worn those when she had been riding on an Extreme Gear hoverboard.

 _I really don't want to stop wearing these...but I can't be Sonic here. No...no...no running. Chaos, I've got to find a way to get back home._ Then with a sigh, she grabbed the black boots. Her final item was a choice she didn't exactly plan out but it made sense. Blonde Hair Dye.

If she did meet Shadow she couldn't be the Blue Blur. She couldn't be herself here. _I cannot become depressed in a situation like this._

Two Hours later Sonic the Hedgehog was no longer the blue blur. If anything she was a dull yellow color. _Right. It's human hair dye. Turns out differently on Mobians._ She now sat on the bed, her old clothes and shoes sitting on top of the dresser. She wasn't exactly sure what to do with those yet.

Feeling a sense of curiosity she looked inside the drawer of the desk. Inside was a notebook and several writing utensils. She flipped through the notebook only to find completely blank pages. No lines or anything. It wouldn't be very useful for a journal, but she still could use it for something.

Finally, with a sigh she laid down on the bed and closed her eyes, her head swarming with thoughts.

* * *

Months passed and slowly Sonic gained a place in the station. She became a well-known figure around Gerald's lab. And slowly she formed a friendship with him. Her knowledge of how chaos energy worked as well as her being mobian was also of great help to him.

Often she would talk to people, but most of her free time was spent thinking. She definitely was more brooding than she was before she was sent back in time. Her thoughts were about her life, and if she would ever get back to it, but also about other things. Like the studies around the colony. Shadow had never mentioned all the studies for cures of diseases and other things. She also observed the scientists as they worked. It reminded her of Tails.

The notebook she had found in her desk had become a place of comfort. She did not write in it, but instead, she drew. Her drawings were okay, but the more she drew the more she improved. She often drew places she had had adventures in. Green Hill Zone had been one of the first. And so she was often seen around the colony doodling in the small book, with pencil or pen, with a somber glint in her eye.

One day, after she had once again finished consulting the doctor on his progress she was looking out the window and observing Mobius when she heard a soft voice.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" She jumped slightly at the voice.

"You...you're Maria aren't you? Your grandfather has told me a lot about you." The young girl was so lively despite having such a disease. Her blonde hair was bright, and her eyes were even brighter. Those eyes were filled with laughter.

"Yes, I am the infamous Maria. Grandfather just loves to talk about me doesn't he?" She replied with humor in her voice. She turned towards the window and smiled sadly.

"It is quite a sight," Sonic replied after seeing her face. Those blue eyes flickered over to the hedgehog then back to the glass.

"I was born on Earth, but I've heard that Mobius is one of the most amazing places to ever see. With all the people, cultures, I-" The young girl cut herself off with a frustrated sigh. "All I remember of Earth is hospitals and the white rooms, everything is white. Just paint a wall blue or something different for once."

"I can find it exceptionally frustrating to be in a place like this for months on end...I can't imagine spending my life in hospitals…has anyone ever taught you any stories of Mobius?"

"Mostly just Earth history we have to learn in school...but...I do want to know about the planet I've been staring at for so long."

Sonic paused after this, and considered her thoughts. Then she put on a small grin, "You know before I came here, I was a traveler of sorts. I could tell you stories."

"Really!? I wouldn't take up your time?"

"Never. I think it'll be fun for the both of us."

* * *

A solid month passed. Sonic was feeling odd. She had changed. She continued helping Gerald but mostly spent her time with the young girl known as Maria. She told her stories of Mobius. Of the cultures and people, the legends, and the places. Everything the girl could absorb in one sitting.

One particular day, Sonic had walked into the lab after Gerald had sent all his assistances away because of frustration. After a week being holed up in there, she decided to visit him.

"Professor? Hello? Sir?"

"Fleetway is that you? Come in! You must see him!" _Him? He can't possibly be talking about…?_ The hedgehog slowly proceeded into the inner room of the lab. She let out a gasp at what she saw. The Professor was standing in front of a large tube. And in it was Shadow. Sort of.

"He doesn't have any color at all...he's completely white. I don't think I've ever seen such a pure white. " Her thoughts leaked out into words at her shock.

"Well he doesn't have any pigment at the moment, but he shouldn't be albino for long, Fleetway. Say hello to Project SHADOW."

She pressed her hand to the glass where his hand rested. "Hello, Shadow." She said softly.

"Come along Fleetway, you must come view some of my recent research."

She didn't look away from the glass as she replied, "Of course Professor, as long as I can help."

* * *

Maurice Fleetway was sitting in her room reading a book late at night when she heard a knock on her door nearly three weeks later. She closed her eyes in irritation as the knocking persisted. She marked her page in her book then got up and went to the door.

"Yes, yes what is it- Maria? What's wrong?" Before her, the young girl was still in her nightgown. Her hair was tangled and her eyes were wide.

"The most awful thing...but...you wouldn't believe it if you didn't see it. There are Aliens out there Ms. Fleetway!" _I have a funny feeling I know exactly who these aliens are._ "And they're on the colony, and Grandfather's talking to them. I'm worried, they don't look very friendly."

"It's not very nice to judge someone by their appearance. Er," Fleetway sent looks down the hallway, her eyes narrowed in suspicion betraying her tone of voice, "Come in, I can't allow you to stay out in the hallway with only your pajamas on."

"Oh thank you Ms…" Maria drifted off as she stepped into the room. The room had stayed largely the same as the hedgehog arrived with minor differences. Mainly the drawing tacked to the board behind the desk, that overwhelmed the wall. They were mainly pictures of places on Mobius. But some that were on top were pictures of the colony's residents. The young girl's eyes particularly caught interest of two pictures. "That's me," she pointed to it, "And that's Shadow...if he was awake?" The picture of Shadow was him with only barely a smile but mostly a glint in his eyes.

"I take it you like them then."

"Oh yes, very much so. You never told me you had talents like this. You must tell me what these places in your pictures are. They're so...so...lively!"

"I hadn't known you would get this excited." Fleetway stepped in the room, the door swooshing closed behind her. She gestured for Maria to sit on the bed, as she herself sat adjacent in her desk chair. As the girl's excitement over the drawings faded, she suddenly became worried once more.

"I'm so flustered, and anxious about Grandfather and the aliens." Fleetway paused for a moment considering her reply.

"Your Grandfather wears slippers and purple proudly. The other day he marveled on the accidental invention of the popsicle. Yet he his weirdness is also matched by his genius. He will not make the wrong decision, Maria." _That's questionable. BUT...without the deal with Black Doom, would Shadow even be alive? I can't change anything either._

The two talked for a solid hour before Maria went back to bed. The circles under her eyes would not fade for a solid week. The next day, Fleetway went straight away to the lab."

Without waiting for anyone to invite her to the inner lab she strode in. She paused in shock as she saw Shadow. He was no longer completely lacking in pigment but had the color scheme she was familiar with.

"I hope you know what you're doing Professor." she growled as she heard a chair creaking.

"I hope you know that I'll do anything for Maria." She turned to him so fast she could've left marks on the floor.

"I know for a fact that if you keep making rash decisions without consulting GUN there will be consequences."

"How did you know that I didn't-"

"The aliens just disappear in one day for no reason. I don't think so." _This decision could be the reason Maria dies. If there's one thing I'm going to try to change, it's to save that girl._

"I have nothing more to say about this matter." _Curse you, and the stubbornness that runs in your family. Dear Chaos._

* * *

"Your supplies are in, Ms. Fleetway."

"Paper, hair dye, and colored pencils?"

"Yes."

"Perfect. I'll take the box now, thanks once again Archibald." Fleetway proceeded into the hallways of the ARK, a medium sized box in her arms. She lightly hummed a song that she believed originated in Holoska. She set her box down in front of her door to press in the keycode. She paused as she heard giggling.

"Come on, this way, you've gotta meet her, she's a former traveler! She's told me so many stories about Mobius, and a few about Earth! This way! Aren't you supposed to be faster than this?" Fleetway's face broke into a small smile. She turned as she heard two sets of approaching footsteps.

"Why Maria how pleasant that…" Her voice drifted as she saw the girl's friend. "Shadow...I can't believe how quickly I already get to meet you." It had been barely a few weeks later since the aliens had 'mysteriously disappeared'. He looked exactly the same as he had when she had first met him, with only one key difference. His eyes were alight with something that only someone innocent has.

"Uhh…" Shadow looked frantically at Maria. "How does it go again?" The young girl smiled.

"Like this, 'Hello, My name is Maria, and you are…?'" Shadow's eyes were suddenly filled with understanding.

"Hello, my name is Shadow...and you are?" His words were awkward, and Fleetway couldn't help but marvel at him. She acknowledged his greeting with a nod.

"I'm Maurice Fleetway." She raised an eyebrow, "And from what I've heard you might be the Ultimate Lifeform."

"I-I'm not so sure about that, Miss."

"Just Call me Fleetway, you seem like a last name kind of guy."

After that day, Shadow joined Fleetway and Maria's discussions. At first, he was quiet, but as time went on he joined more and more. It felt a bit odd to Fleetway, especially as she would report to the Professor to tell him about his progress. Yet she now found that one of the reasons she would wake up in the morning would be to see Shadow's eyes light up with interest.

One day she was a bit late to meet them near the observatory and came upon a situation very much different than usual. "Okay, step right, then left, then...er...uh, then turn then-"

"I'm pretty sure you're not supposed to step on my feet, Maria." She had come upon the two trying to dance. But they were failing miserably. It didn't help with their height difference. Shadow was basically hanging off of Maria's thin frame as he was standing on his tippy toes. The frail girl herself was having a hard time trying to decide where her arms should go.

"May I cut in?" Fleetway said tapping on Shadow's shoulder. The other hedgehog looked significantly confused.

"She wants to dance with you Shadow." Maria stage whispered to him.

"Oh, yes you can-er-may…" Shadow separated himself from his best friend, before awkwardly trying to rearrange himself with her. Fleetway patiently rearranged his hands and told him how to stand. "Now, you need to follow me Shadow. A dance is all about following the leader." He followed this instruction, before stepping on her feet. It was then a sudden memory hit her.

* * *

 _It had been several months before she had been sent into the past. Fleetway...Sonic had been dancing alone in Shadow's apartment. Her movements had been over exaggerated and_ _frankly more of a joke than anything._

" _May I cut in?"_

" _Of course, I'd never refuse a dance from a gentleman." He then proceeded to place Sonic's hands precisely where they were supposed to go. "Now, you need to follow me Sonic. A dance is all about following the leader." She quickly followed this instruction, before stepping on his feet._

" _You're a horrible dancer."_

" _Oh relax. You know you love me." She leaned her head on his shoulder._

" _Besides how would you know what a good dancer is. Not saying you aren't one that is." He dipped her down._

" _An old friend taught me." He paused looking at her, "I suppose you at least have a sense of rhythm."_

" _You've seen me breakdance, right?"_

* * *

Her eyes got wide. It was a loop. "You're a horrible dancer." She said aloud before she could stop herself.

"I-I am? Fleetway, come on, you know you love me." Fleetway's eyes doubled in size. "Though I'm wondering how you learned to dance. You've never told us that story."

"An...old...friend taught me. I'm sorry I've got to go." A sudden sense to flee entered her mind, as she walked with swift pace away from her two friends. _Breathe. Breathe. Breathe. You can do this So-Fle-Agh, what does it matter, everything's falling around me anyway. I'm never going home. I'm never going to see Tails or Knux or..._ _ **my**_ _Shadow again. I'm practically dead to them. I'm not even who I was and, and, and-_ She had gotten into one of the hallways, and leaned against the wall, her vision becoming blurry. _Dear Chaos, I don't want to be here anymore. I don't want to_ _**exist anymore.**_

"Fleetway!? Fleetway!? I'm sorry for whatever I did! Fleet...way." She had slid to the floor, holding her arms, and bringing her legs to her chest. She didn't want to be here. "Fleetway...are...I'm sorry." Shadow sat down next to her, his eyes wide. She shook her head trying to make herself more presentable but only made it worse. He grasped her hand and gave it a squeeze. "It wasn't my dancing that did this, was it? I don't know what's got you flustered like this. But, I'm going to stay here until you feel better. Okay?" He was so different from the Shadow that she knew. Yet she was falling in love with him again all the same.

* * *

"Fleetway! Fleetway!" She looked up from the papers scattered across the table. She was researching some legends about Chaos energy for Gerald. Currently, she had decided to take her research into the lunch hall, as it was less stuffy and more open than her small room.

The source of the voice was Shadow, who had been spending considerably more time with her since the hallway incident. "Yes, what is it Shadow?"

"I'm not bothering you am I?" She glanced at her research. Most of the legends were filled with incorrect information. Besides, she had already seen Shadow perform several Chaos moves when supervising some of the combat training sessions.

"Not particularly, no."

"Oh, that's good, because, er," _He's so cute and awkward._ "Here." He presented her with a flower. She gasped for the simple reason that flowers were only allowed on the colony for research purposes, and rarely so. Any pollen could hurt anyone with severe allergies or a malfunctioning immune system. She gingerly took it from his hands. With shock she realized it was not an actual flower, but made of paper.

"Maria showed me a book about origami, and I had to make it for you because...well...how do I say this. I read this other book about to start a courtship with someone you'd have to offer a token. Traditionally a flower." He smiled that small smile that was so familiar. Fleetway was silent as she absorbed this info.

"Court me?" Shadow blushed deeply.

"Well, if you don't-"

"No. No. It's- It's perfect, I accept your courtship I guess?" Her voice raised as her own cheeks became red. _We're both so awkward._

It was after this, that Fleetway once again entered a sorta-relationship with Shadow the Hedgehog. If Shadow had been naive when he had dated her as Sonic, now he was even more. But it was cute as he grasped concepts that were foreign to him. They weren't exactly dating, but definitely more than friends.

One particular day was very strange indeed. Shadow was staring out the window in the main observation deck. She had caught a glimpse of him when passing through a hallway.

"Is everything alright? I don't know everything but I can recognize when someone is looking out a window somberly."

"Oh. It's you." He sighed, "Yes, everything is...alright, technically. I just wonder sometimes...If I'm even real." She clasped his hand.

"If you're wondering I've felt the same thing." It was true, but for very much different reasons. They stayed like that then. Staring out into space.

* * *

It had been a year since she had been on the station. One day she was with Maria and Shadow _it happened._

"Well, Chaos energy is in humans, Maria, but, there's a very big difference. As humans have most of their energy concentrated in their eyes. Only powerful mobians have eye colors, unless the Mobius has too much energy, at least in theory."

"I still don't understand." The young girl frowned.

Shadow looked thoughtful. "I think I do a lit-" He was interrupted by an alarm. All three's eyes got very wide. _No. No. Not now, not after all this time!_

"Shadow, get yourself and Maria to the nearest escape pods. I don't care if it's a one-person pod, or a supply pod, go!" She shouted, pulling the two up from their seats.

"What, why!?" Maria cried, alarmed.

"Go, and run, and don't stop. Use your skates Shadow. We didn't give you rocket skates for no reason. Maria dear, stay with Shadow. I'm going to find your Grandfather."

"Fleetway! Wait." Shadow grabbed her hand. She looked straight into those eyes. It could be the last time she saw them. Then he pulled her in and kissed her. And she kissed them back. Yet she was the one that pulled away and smiled sadly. Then she turned on her heel and ran.

Yes, she was slower than she had been a year before. Yes, her life at the ARK might be ended. But, _Dear Chaos_ It felt good to run again.

She found Gerald trying to block GUN soldier from passing. "You don't understand what you're doing, I can assure you the information you've been given is false. We only work for the greater good on the colony." One of the men hit him with his gun.

"Professor!" She rushed to help the fallen man.

"I'm alright, I'm alright." His nose was bleeding. "What about Maria, and Shadow?"

"Shadow's with her. Why are these soldiers here?"

"I don't know, something about being a threat. If it's about the death ray we had installed in the ARK, we were ordered by the government to do that, if the aliens returned."

"When they return you mean." She pulled him to his feet. They heard shots of a gun. "What was that?!" She snapped at a soldier. "What are doing, standing there?! There are children on the station; BYSTANDERS!" She shouted. The soldier frowned and seemed to look guilty under his helmet.

* * *

What happened next was a blur of panic. The soldiers escorted them to the bay where ships came in. But on the way, they passed the place where pods that sent trash to Mobius were held.

"Maria!" Gerald's strangled cry was the first thing she heard. Then she turned her head and was horrified. Maria...Maria's body...the blood so much blood. They rushed to the girl. She was the first to take a pulse. Any warmth left was fading. She shook her head at Gerald.

"Maria! No! Maria! My beautiful girl, I was going to sa-save you. No. You did this! You killed her." He lunged at the soldiers. Fleetway stared blankly at the girl she had known this past year. She had had so much life in her. Slowly, without paying any mind to the chaos of Gerald and the men of GUN, she picked up the body. Maria had really been frail...but it had never seemed to matter.

Blood stained her dress, and some seeped into Fleetway's clothes as well. A soldier offered to take the body, but she refused.

In the shuttle, as they went down to Mobius, everything was silent. Or maybe Fleetway just couldn't hear anything. Across from her, Gerald sat silent, tears still stained his cheeks. He had changed in that one moment. She had changed in that one moment. Maria looked like she could've been sleeping.

* * *

She was the one that buried her. Gerald had been taken into custody by GUN. The young girl was buried beneath a willow tree in the middle of a field. Finally one with the planet she'd spent her entire life looking down at. Now, back on Mobius, everything was foreign. Nothing seemed to matter anymore.

"Ms. Maurice Fleetway? Hello, I'm David K-" She looked up from the newspaper she had been reading. She had just been sitting on a park bench minding her own business.

"You're from GUN, aren't you?" She spat. He nervously fidgeted.

"Uh, yes. I've been sent to strike up a deal with you." Fleetway glared at the human man.

"I'm not interested." She brought the newspaper back up to her face. The man sighed.

"Er...uh...if you join GUN, we'll let you see Professor. Robotnik before his sentence is carried out." Fleetway slowly lowered the newspaper, and glared at him.

"Why would GUN want me?"

"I was just sent to deliver the message, Ms. I have no idea." Her mouth twisted into a frown.

"I'll join if you let me see the Professor, and let me get onto the ARK one last time. That's all I have to say."

* * *

The halls of the ARK were cold and dark. It had a creepy feeling to the entire place. She gulped as she made her way into the lab. Memories washed over her with each step. She had to get this done quickly. She had seen Gerald. And his state of mind was concerning, to say the least. That look in his eyes...he was not the man she had known the past year. Yet still, she was on the ARK performing his last wish.

In her hand was a flash drive. In it were the programs that in 50 years would be activated. Gerald's last attempt at revenge. Of course, they would be foiled by herself and her friends, but right now, she didn't care. She didn't care at all anymore.

After the programs were installed she walked away and didn't look back.

* * *

Working as an agent for GUN wasn't as hard as she thought it was going to be. Though some days hatred seemed to consume her, she knew that the real reason she was working there was so that nothing like the ARK incident ever happened again. Slowly she became a good agent and climbed through the ranks.

After ten years, she bought a house. Nothing seemed wrong at the time.

After twenty years, she realized something was very wrong.

She wasn't aging.

The revelation itself was crazy. Insane really. There was no way she couldn't be aging. When she hit the thirty-year mark, she knew it had to be true. A bit after the forty year mark, an article caught her eye. It was a small one; in the back of her Sunday newspaper. It read: _SONIC THE HEDGEHOG: HERO OF SOUTH ISLAND_. It was a bit jarring. Considering she was simultaneously two of her existing in the same time, but it wasn't like it hadn't happened before.

That day she went out a bought a large bulletin board and hung it in her living room above her small couch. She tacked up the article. The second thing she tacked up was a watercolor she had done of the ARK a few years prior.

The years passed, and a number of newspaper clippings increased on her bulletin board.

 _SONIC THE HEDGEHOG SAVES LITTLE PLANET_

 _CELEBRITY GOSSIP: SONIC AND TAILS; THE STORY BEHIND THE STORY_

 _KNUCKLES THE ECHIDNA STARTS DETECTIVE AGENCY WITH CO-FOUNDER MIGHTY_

 _SONIC AND KNUCKLES: RIVALS OR FRIENDS?_

" _TAILS" MILES PROWER, THE CHILD PRODIGY BEHIND THE HERO_

The clippings overlapped. Some of them were stories about saving the world, others were just gossip articles. Some were funny, others were serious. It was a blast to the past to be sure. By the time Chaos attacked Station Square, Fleetway was now a Lieutenant Commander. Which was a pretty high rank in GUN's odd system. She was in charge of her own department. It's unofficial job? Watch Robotnik, assist Sonic and co. It was pretty weird, but she enjoyed it.

It was with jarring shock that one day she hit the fifty-year mark. Fifty years. Technically that meant she was about seventy years old… if she counted right?

The day Shadow escaped from GUN was oddly hilarious.

"Commander Tower? I heard a certain hedgehog escaped from us?" She couldn't help wearing a smirk. She had waited so _long for this._

"Uh. Yes."

"And you're putting that young kid, Jenkins on the case."

"You can pull him out any time Lieutenant." The man looked up from his desk.

"Commander, usually with something big like this, you are up in the action...is it because of Shadow, sir?"

"That's enough Lieutenant."

"No offense Commander, but I was on the ARK too. Anyway, I'll be getting back to work then." She supervised the young Jenkins with an almost odd delirium. She did not stop him when he ordered that Sonic the Hedgehog be put in custody to calm the public down. She did not stop him when he sent a giant truck after the blue hedgehog.

She didn't even stop him when he ordered Sonic to be sent to Prison Island. "Jenkins? Did you debrief Sonic the Hedgehog, _why_ we're keeping him in custody for the time being?"

"Er...No sir." She sighed. Well, now she knew why GUN never told her why they were arresting her all those years ago.

"I want all active personnel off Prison Island. Jenkins, I want you to get to watch the cameras on satellites near the Space Colony ARK."

"The what, sir?"

"Just…do it, Jenkins."

* * *

Sir."

"What is it, Fleetway?"

"I want Agent Rouge transferred to my personal team, as well as Agent Jenkins," Tower smirked, and put down the paper he was holding.

"Are you sure about that Lieutenant?"

"Absolutely."

* * *

The day of the Black Arms attack, she almost had a panic attack. Almost. She was mostly angry and Commander Tower. He had decided that since it was an alien invasion he would actually have a hand in it. Definitely not because of Shadow.

"Sir, having our men attack Shadow the Hedgehog when he has clearly helped the world before, i-is counterintuitive." She said this while looking at him straight in the eye.

"Lieutenant, you'll gladly keep your opinions to yourself." He snapped back. If looks could kill, the look Fleetway gave him then would have led to a sudden death.

"Sir, I will not hesitate to tell the President himself if you are unfit for performing your duty due to emotional ties." His eyes flickered to the men on the computers below him, then back to her. She crossed her arms as if to say 'I'm waiting.'

"I will take your opinions into consideration Lieutenant. If that will be all?" Her eyes darted to the floor, and she turned to leave, and then paused.

"We both know that the organization we work for is the _real cause of why she died._ At least...I hope we both do. Do you sir?" He didn't reply.

* * *

The day after the Black Arms were foiled by Shadow, she went out and borrowed one of GUN's vehicles. The Jeep wasn't as fast as she would have liked. Her house was on the edge of the city and was near miles of open road. That day she went into the open country and just drove. And she may have gone a little bit over the speed limit.

And for once everything seemed like the weight of her undeserved punishment was off her shoulders. Everything seemed like it was going to be okay.

When she got home that evening she checked her computer for emails and other news. There was one email from Jenkins. It read:

 _TO: LIEUTENANT COMMANDER MAURICE FLEETWAY_

 _FROM: AGENT KEVIN JENKINS_

 _Hello! I'm sorry to bother you with such an odd email, sir. However I was going through Sonic the Hedgehog's file at GUN, and I found this picture that was taken by the satellites during the Moon Incident. You know the one with Shadow the Hedgehog being woken up? (I'm so sorry if this is unprofessional.) I heard from some of the guys around the base that you study Chaos energy, and I thought you would like the picture of not only one, but_ _**two**_ _Super forms._

 _Er… I don't know how to end this._

 _Jenkins._

She smiled as she read the email. That kid was so awkward. Her eyes widened as she opened up the picture. It was of her and Shadow, in their Super forms. They radiated and made the picture slightly fuzzy. Shadow's form was lighter in color, compared to her gold, (which her hair dye was a bad imitator of). It was not the forms that caught her eye. It was their expressions. While their body language was still in a fighting stance, she herself in the photo had a wide smile, despite her eyebrows being furrowed in concentration. Shadow...he had a small smile...but his eyes smiled more and were bright.

She printed the picture. There was something about it. It looked so right... she drew Shadow with that expression...with that hope.

* * *

Everyday she walked her way to work. And if she was late, she would run the backstreets. While walking was not nearly as satisfying as running, it was better than arousing suspicion. However when she arrived to the base, she would always change out of her old-worn tennis shoes (" _No, Agent Kenst, I do not need new tennis shoes, thankyouverymuch."_ ), and also worn brown leather jacket, (" _Agent Kenst, if you make one more comment about how worn out my clothes look, while they are simply just loved- I swear to Gaia, you will be missing a few of those pearly whites of yours."_ ) And into her boots, and GUN jacket. That is, after she made breakfast. See, there was never enough time to walk from home to the other side of town and make breakfast. So she simply made it there. Afterall there was a functional kitchen in Mess Hall B. (Mess Hall B was not really a hall, but more of a sad, sad lunch room with a kitchen.) It helped that it was only a couple doors down from her office, and her men always appreciated it as well.

Today, she hummed an old tune as she made breakfast for a considerably lesser amount of people, as most of her department was out on a mission. _Hmm...I've got the eggs, bread, and...what am I missing? Hmph. Can't be that important._ She sighed as she put the bread in the toaster. _Let's see. Rouge is here. Jenkins...is gone...hm...I think Robin and J are here. Now I just gotta decide what type of eggs I'm going to make._

"And this is the Mess Hall, specifically Mess Hall B if you need to know." Fleetway grinned.

"Ah, Rouge, you've decided to become a tour," She paused as she turned and saw who was with her, "...guide."

"Fleetway?"

She smiled sadly in response. "Hello, Shadow." He strode up to her, confusion in his eyes.

"How are you still the same? I thought that after fifty years you would be older than this. If you were alive at least… How come you're still- I- don't- How come you haven't aged!?" His voice rose as he got more agitated. Fleetway regarded him for a moment, her mouth gone dry.

"We all have our secrets," she said finally. The answer was definitely less than satisfying. Shadow turned his head, refusing to look her in the eye.

"Um, what's going on, I don't exactly understand?" Rouge asked from behind them.

"Agent, can you give us a minute?" The bat looked back and forth between them before walking out of the room. There was silence.

"Fleetway." He said softly as he hesitantly reached out to touch her face. She leaned into his touch out of instinct but turned away.

"Things can't be the way they were before, Shadow." _Unless you want to screw up the timeline._ "Especially not now." He sighed but didn't argue the point.

"So this is what you've been doing the past years. Working for the people who destroyed our lives." Their eyes met.

"No. Well. Er. Yes. But, I've been working here to make sure nothing like that ever happens again." She paused, anger filling her eyes for a moment, "Besides. You can't exactly judge me, as you're joining GUN." He nodded in agreement, his eyes darting to the wall.

"And the not aging? What about that?"

"To be honest I didn't know about it until recently."

"And how long is 'recently' to you!?" He spat, she frowned as dribbles of spit landed on her face. _He does have a point. My perception of time is, well, not what it used to be._ He turned away. "I don't have time for this!"

"Shadow, wait!" He stopped, "I'm the only person who will talk to you about the ARK. Everyone else, well, they've moved on, or they just try to forget it ever happened. Believe me. I've tried. And I know for a fact that none of them would want to talk to you." She reached for his shoulder. He flinched at her touch. She trailed her hand down her arm until she met his hand, and clasped it tightly. "We can't have what we had before...maybe one day we can try the whole...relationship thing...but you are still one of my closest friends." There was silence for a moment.

"I really want to hate you," Shadow said quietly. Fleetway's smile received a small one in return. She clapped her hands together.

"Now, Shadow, what type of eggs do you like?"

* * *

Everyone has passed this team exercise except you two, you do realize that? I'd hate to come back in an hour, but I _do_ have a stack of paperwork back in my office." Shadow and Jenkins stood with their arms crossed. Jenkins who was human was significantly more awkward at it than the mobian standing next to him. His lanky arms didn't seem to want to cross comfortably. Shadow, was glaring at the wall, while Jenkins was nervously looking to the side.

 _Do I have to put on my 'mom voice'? Jeez._ "Guys, I know neither of you like each other, but…" She looked at both of them and then sighed.

"This is ridiculous," Shadow growled.

The human flailed his arms. "Oh yes, like you're making anything better!" Their arguing quickly accelerated, with each one's reasons becoming more ridiculous.

"Guys." Nothing, no response.

"Guys." A bit louder, but still the two men paid her no attention.

"Quiet!" She barked. This got their attention. She walked over to darker hedgehog.

"Listen, Shadow... Jenkins here is a precious boy." Said person in question looked thoroughly confused. "Uh, sir?" At his small question, she walked over to him. "Jenkins...Shadow here...well, he's a precious boy hiding under a thick mask of _angst._ " Shadow rolled his eyes, but his mouth betrayed him, as he tried not to smile.

"Now, will you two stop fighting long enough to finish this exercise?"

"Sure, mom-Er-I-mean-Sir!-ImeanwhatdidImeandearchaos." The young man spluttered awkwardly, his glasses falling down his nose. Fleetway chuckled under her breathe.

"It's okay Jenkins, just don't call me that when Commander Tower's near me, 'kay?" She walked out of the room. The two men watched her leave.

"Cool! She's like our mom now! Like officially!" He clapped his hands together excitedly.

"No. She's like your mom. If she was like mine, that would be significantly more awkward."

"What, why?"

"We used to be...how to I put it? A 'thing'"

"Wait, what!?"

* * *

Fleetway was doing paperwork, when a sudden memory hit her as she read a mission file. _Soleanna...I didn't realize that mission I sent Shadow and Rouge on was in Soleanna...I remember my encounter with Shadow…after time had been reset. I-_ She sat back in her chair.

* * *

 _Sonic roamed around the city, the night was cool, and the stands of people selling items were interesting. She hadn't seen Elise since they had locked eyes during the parade. And right now...she wasn't sure she wanted to. She passed one particular stand that seemed interesting. It had charms and pendants. She shuddered when she saw one of Solaris._

" _Cold, hedgehog?" She smirked and turned to see the infamous Shadow the Hedgehog._

" _You do realize that you're a hedgehog too right?" She asked with a raised eyebrow. Though while doing so she wrapped her arms together. His comment did make her realize that her arms were freezing. She really needed to get a coat or something. It didn't help that Shadow's GUN coat looked heavy and comfy._

" _Enjoying the festival?" He asked._

" _Oh, yeah, sure. It's okay, I guess." Her thoughts wandered to all that had happened before time had been reset. "How about you? You don't seem like a festival going type."_

" _I was on a mission. My superior has ordered me to stay and have some fun."_

 _Sonic smiled, "He sounds fun."_

" _She is." Shadow replied then frowned. "You're shivering."_

" _What? No, no I'm not." She tried to be defensive, but her teeth were chattering. Shadow started taking off his coat._

" _What no, I don't need th- Shadow- Please I'm already wearing like three-four layers-If you count my br-"_ _ **Don't say bra in front of Shadow. Don't say bra in front of Shadow. Don-**_

" _Don't be stubborn." He replied throwing the coat over her shoulders. Her hands flew to holding closer to herself._ _ **I guess I really was cold.**_

" _Well it's nice to know chivalry isn't dead." She tried to look him in the eyes. Those red orbs did not meet her gaze._

" _I've got to be going."_

" _Wait, Shadow, er, before you go, I want to ask...do you remember anything?"_

 _He scowled, "Remember anything...what?"_

" _Oh. Erm. Nevermind then, It was a silly question anyway." He frowned but didn't question it._

" _Keep my coat well used, hedgehog." And just like that, he dashed away into the night._

* * *

The memory seemed inconsequential. But then, almost everything did.

* * *

Once again the years passed. Frustrations arose, of course, the planet splitting apart, an interstellar amusement park, the likes. It was one day when Fleetway awoke, she got out of bed. She walked into the living room after a shower and just _stopped._ That's all she did.

The bulletin board in her living room was a good deal thicker than it was when she had bought it. Layers and layers of newspaper clippings. Of Sonic the Hedgehog. Not Maurice Fleetway.

"Who am I?"

The question rang around in her mind. Echoing in the empty space of her living room. She needed to leave she needed to get out of here. Away. She needed. To get out. She went to her computer and opened up her email. The first thing she sent was to the Commander. It was a simple but confused email detailing the yearning to travel again. The second thing she sent was to Shadow, which also stated she was going to travel and ending with a hope that one day they may see each other again.

Then she got dressed, locked the door, and began running. She had no idea where she was running, but Dear Chaos, did it feel good. Of course she was nowhere near as fast as she had been, but she honestly didn't care. Her boots didn't have very good traction, and her turtleneck was hot, but at this point it didn't matter.

If you've ever felt stir crazy you'd understand. The feeling of needing to get outside. Imagine if you had felt that way for over fifty years.

* * *

After not changing for fifty plus years, Fleetway changed quickly in the span of two. Her brown leather jacket and turtleneck were exchanged for a large brown poncho. She didn't even wear a shirt underneath it, just a bra. Her pants while useful with their pockets were a bit much, and she traded them for shorts. Finally she was back in tennis shoes...even if they weren't her signature shoes, they were still red.

Her quills grew longer, and after a cut, all that was left of the yellow was the ends. It was nice to know that after years of dying them, her fur was still blue.

In those two years, she traveled all over the world. She shared stories and cultures. And for once she felt like Sonic again. It was nice. So nice in fact that she even began referring to herself as Sonic as well.

Today she was back in Westopolis, so she checked in on her house. It was the same, except for the thick layer of dust. Luckily it looked like no one had tried to break in. She was about to rest before continuing on her seemingly never ending journey when she heard a distant sound. _That can't have been too close. Whatever it was sounded loud. Maybe someone's moving a fridge or something?_ She winced as she heard it again, this time louder. _Alright...hm. I'm not going to stand by and just listen._ She sighed and went out the house. That's when she noticed something was wrong. It was quiet. No cars were driving on the streets, and no one was outside on a beautiful day like this either. _That could only mean...Eggman._ Her lips curled at the thought.

Silently Sonic dashed down the backstreets. She had no idea if her past self was still around. Finally she got to main street. Peering around the corner she saw him. Eggman in the same mech he was in on that day. The day she was sent spiralling in the past, that caused a mess of her life, that even she had a hard time taking the good out of it. Silently she radiated in anger.

"People of Westopolis; of Mobius; of the Universe! I have something to say! I've finally done it, I've killed Sonic the Hedgehog. And now, in a battle, I will kill his little friends too! Hahahohohohohoh!" His laugh echoed across the empty city. Her eyes darted down to the ground as another voice shouted.

"You're not worth fighting. You're pathetic. You're...you're…" The voice drifted. _Tails. He's crying..._ Her breath hitched as she saw Knuckles comfort her little brother.

"What he's trying to say is that you'll die long before any of us." That bitter voice was the most familiar at this point. _Shadow. My Shadow! It really hasn't been that long for any of them…_

The man only laughed in response, as the ray gun emerged from the mech. Her legs itched. She had waited so long for this. Before anyone could respond, in a flash of light she was on top of the mech. One thing had changed in the fifty years. She had been professionally trained to fight by GUN. And, in the two years she'd brought her speed back up.

With an almost crazed deliberateness she had taken the legs of the mech out. Then she homing attacked that stupid ray gun. _This is for all those years I spent alone._ And Again. _This is for losing myself._ And Again. _This is for having to stay by the sidelines and watch Maria die!_ And Again. _This is for ME!_ A high-pitched noise emitted from the gun as black smoke drifted up from it.

"S-Sonic!?" She turned to the owner of the voice. Eggman was cowering.

"You know. You are shameful to be a Robotnik. All the Robotnik's I've met have been the kindest sweetest people. Maria...Gerald...well before he went insane...even your own brother...man, I just had to meet you first."

"Listen Sonic, I-I really didn't mean to kill you…"

"Oh, if you had killed me I would have been a lot less angry." She stepped on his shoulder. He whimpered. "You just might want to disappear for a while Egghead." She brought her foot off of him with a disgusted huff. And then she turned to her friends.

She dashed to Tails. Both emerald eyes and baby blue misted over. _Was he always this tall? Oh it doesn't matter…_ She reluctantly withdrew from the hug. Then she turned to Knuckles. He uncomfortable fell into her hug.

And finally, she turned to Shadow. It was finally her Shadow. The one she had left...and the one she had fallen in love with. She put her hands to the sides of his face.

"Up there...you said...you met Maria, and the Professor," He took in her appearance, his eyes focusing on the fading yellow ends of her quills, "Fleetway?" Sonic responded by kissing him.

"Sonic...Fleetway...whatever...as long as I'm finally here. With you guys." She turned towards her friends. Their eyes held confusion about what they had said. "I'm finally home." She looked back towards Shadow and smiled. _Home..._

* * *

 _A.N. So there's actually three versions of this AU. The one where Sonic goes back 100 years and does some more travelling and stuff with echindas (Even less shipping in this version so.) and eventually gets to the ARK. The one where Sonic goes back 50 years, which is basically like in this one shot. Or the one where Sonic is Maurice Fleetway without going back in time, and that's just like his secret identity when working for GUN._

 _So you might've heard the name Maurice Fleetway. I've used it a couple times in diffrent stories. Maurice is Sonic's real name in Archie comics. And Fleetway was the name of the publisher of The Sonic Comic. (They aren't called Fleetway anymore) In fanon Fleetway!Super Sonic is just called Fleetway so..._

 _Yay! This is finally done! Remember to review, tell me what you think and/or request a one shot (probably not as long as this one haha)_

 _Reviews:_

 _ivystar: *Nods back* I'm glad it does, haha._

 _Until next time guys *tips hat*_


	13. Water You Thinking?

**_Despite the Pun Name, this is quite serious...and it's in the main universe. And was requested by anon. I hope you like it!_**

* * *

 _I can't-I'm sinking-I Can't Breathe. Why can't I breathe!? I can't. I can't. I can't. I can't. I can't. Kicking. Fighting. Stop. No. I don't. I can't. Please! Breathe. No. Don't. It burns. Why does it? Burn? I can't. Stop No. No. No! NO!_

* * *

Sonic lazily lifted her eyes over her sunglasses that were perched on the end of her nose. The waves of the ocean drifted back and forth on the beach. The light of the sun danced on the water. She readjusted herself, the reclining beach chair had left a crick in her neck. She stretched and readjusted her umbrella.

"Are you going to be sitting out here all day?" Shadow was right on time.

"Of course, I take any chance to just lounge in the sun on a beach chair near a big puddleeeEEEEEEee," She turned to face him, but quickly covered her eyes as she realized something, "Shadow why. Are. You. Naked?" The black hedgehog looked confusingly towards himself then towards Sonic, then back to himself.

"I just took my gloves and shoes off." The confusion was evident in his voice. Sonic's face contorted in exasperation.

"In Mobian tradition that's naked, Shadz." It took all she had it her not to shout, her face as red as a tomato.

She heard Shadow's sigh and could picture his face in her head, "Yet it's still okay to not wear pants as a Mobian?" he asked himself quietly. Then to her he said, "I'm not wearing shoes on the beach. And you're almost naked anyway too." Well, at least she was still wearing gloves and shoes, but then again she was also just wearing a sports bra and shorts.

"Why is that even a classification of naked?" Sonic couldn't help it; the way he phrased it caused her to laugh loudly. She leaned over herself, her sides shaking. The Ultimate Lifeform rolled his eyes. After Sonic wiped the tears from her eyes, she looked at Shadow. Her checks only got hotter.

"Maybe because it's so easy to transfer Chaos energy and stuff...I dunno… maybe?" She smiled a sideways grin.

"Walk down the beach with me? I was going to collect seashells." The blue blur looked towards the ocean. It was seemingly calm but only left her with unease. Yet she couldn't disappoint him.

"Alright, I'll tag along on your seashell adventure." She ended her sentence with what was supposed to be a nonchalant shrug. Her shoulders were very tense. Then the hedgehog went to start walking along the beach.

"Wait."

"Shadz?"

"Shoes. Gloves. Off."

"Shadz…"

"Come on, what's a bit of shared Chaos energy between us?" He had a sly grin. If Sonic could physically blush more than she already was, she would. Mockingly she pretended to debate it for a short time, before taking the articles of clothing off with a huff. Ruby eyes caught a glint of metal on her hand.

"You're still wearing it?" He reached for her hand. She hesitated before letting him take it. It sent shivers up her spine. He ran his finger over the ring.

"Oh, you mean this old thing?" Sonic replied teasingly, "I never take it off...an old friend gave it to me."

"Oh, go jump off a cliff, Faker." They started walking down the beach, Shadow walking closer to the water. Together they started to point out seashells, putting them in a bag Shadow had managed to materialize out of thin air.

"You know," Shadow said as they walked along, "I'm curious to why you own an island with a crashed plane-house."

She smiled, "Tails and I used to live here before we moved to the Mystic Ruins. After all, living on an island in the middle of nowhere makes certain things difficult. Besides, thunderstorms are a nightmare to listen to in that house. Couldn't torture a kid like that." She fondly smiled as memories of comforting her brother flooded her mind. "And…"

"And?" At that moment, the incoming wave was bigger than the last, and water rushed over their knees.

* * *

 _She was sinking. She thrashed and struggled. Why, why, she had to get out of here. No. No. Please! God! She was dying. Her limbs were so heavy. She shouldn't breathe, why was her body trying to?_

* * *

Sonic pushed herself away from the waves, tearing herself from Shadow's grasp. The black hedgehog's eyes widened as she fell to a sitting position. Her breathing was ragged. He kneeled down to her level.

"Sonic. What is it?" He kept his tone level and cool. Emerald eyes struggled to tear their gaze from the ocean before meeting ruby ones. Sonic's ears pressed flat against her head.

"It's...well," Shadow didn't rush her as she looked toward the other end of the beach, "My flashbacks are just really bad today." She pulled her sunglasses off her face. "I just- We're supposed to be enjoying this...I mean before we were a thing, GUN forced you to take vacation days...so…" She closed her eyes in frustration. Shadow sat down next to her in the sand. He didn't say anything but took her hand. Once again, lightning seemed to run through her.

She sighed, running her other hand over her face. "I just- Well- I've been able to go underwater before, I know how to find air bubbles...and still." Her exasperation caused her to hit the sand beside her.

"Take your time," Shadow said softly. He rubbed circles in the palm of her hand. Over and over again, the repetition was blissful. Her eyes closed as her breathing fell in time with those circles.

"There's nothing worse than the feeling of drowning. I'd rather burn to death, it's less painful, the worse the burn, the less you feel. Nerve damage and what not." She wasn't sure if she was saying it for herself or for Shadow. "Drowning, you feel your life ticking away. You can't breathe, and yet eventually your body will say want oxygen and there's _no control_. Suddenly there's water rushing in your mouth and it burns...the salt...or lack of oxygen...whatever, your insides are on fire. I-I just-"

"Shhhh. You're getting yourself worked up."

"I can't swim, Shadow. I can't. That motion with the arms and stuff! It's too similar to that first time...that first time… I drowned, Shadow. I remember it. I remember that...overwhelming state of calm just before it faded to black- I should be dead!" Sonic smiled sadly, tears stained her face. Shadow looked alarmed.

"But you're not. And whatever saved you that day was a miracle."

"Ovi Kintobor, that was the miracle. He was such a great man...and I suppose the ocean as well. In an ironic way, haha. It led me to the beach...I wish he was still alive." The sun was setting over the ocean. How long had they been sitting there? They sat in silence for a little while longer.

"I'm sorry I had a panic attack on you Shadz. I did get worked up, heh." He still rubbed the ever repeating circles. He looked towards the ocean. The red light danced on the water. It was beautiful.

"Sometimes it's better to let it out, then keep it in." He replied softly. "We all have our fears…" She turned to Shadow, an eyebrow raised.

"What are you afraid of?" The ebony hedgehog kept his gaze on the water. Orange light danced on his dark fur.

"I think it's something you fear as well." He paused, considering his words carefully, "It's the thought of watching someone I love die. Without being able to do anything to change it. It's a different situation when I can do something- but when I can't." Sonic closed her eyes humming in agreement.

"It eats away at you." She said finishing his thought. He nodded solemnly.

"At least we have one common fear…we can be fearful together. Wait. Did I phrase that right?" Shadow's face was perplexed. Sonic laughed lightly, throwing a bit of sand his direction. He responded accordingly, throwing back more sand. She shrieked in delight, and soon they were running down the beach throwing sand and water. The Auburn light of the sunset illuminating their antics.

* * *

 _A.N. Back to shorter ones... haha. On to Reviews then!_

 _BearfootTruck: I am horrible with spotting my own grammatical errors, can see it on other people's work but not my own. Oops. I have not seen that movie...but I think I could do something along the lines of your description..._

 _windalchemist001: Thanks for the feedback on the last chapter. I like the idea behind the prompt but I don't feel comfortable in doing the omegaverse. Sorry. Would it be okay if I did it without that aspect?_

 _As always, please review! I probably won't update for awhile or maybe not. I have no idea, haha._


	14. You Need to Let Me Know

_Requested by BearFootTruck, I hope it meets your standards! I changed the subway to a train, cause I've never been on a subway...so...ha..._

* * *

The mechanical humming of the train rang in Sonic's ears. She lounged across the seats, her feet on the ones in front of her. Green eyes flickered as they watched the passing landscape. She emitted a tired sigh, shifting lower into her hoodie. Her ears twitched as she heard a buzzing. Sonic got her phone out of her pocket looking at the received text.

 _Tails: How's it going?_

She paused, she was doing alright, extremely tired, but alright.

 _Me: I'm fine, you?_

 _Tails: Good, just working on some stuff. Did you get the sponsorship deal?_

The sponsorship had been the reason of her trip. She had traveled to Metal City and stayed for a week to meet with people who wanted to sponsor Team Sonic during the next Extreme Gear tournament.

 _Me: Yeah, yea, got all the paperwork and stuff. Real Boring._

 _Tails: Yeah it was definitely quit around here without you._

 _Tails: Quiet. Sorry, *quiet._

 _Me: lol._

She held onto her seat as the train lurched. She frowned, her eyes darting around the train car. The train seemed to groan.

 _Me: Uh, I gotta go, txt you later._

 _Tails: Kay._

She stuffed her phone back into her pocket, getting up from her seat. The train car was empty...and it was odd she hadn't noticed that. In fact, she had been on the train for at least an hour, should've a conductor come and checked her ticket by now? A frown crossed her face. What could've possibly caused the train to behave like this?

Her ears strained as she heard a crash coming towards the back on the train. Sonic went to the back of the car, looking through the door's window. In the next car over she saw dark shadows moving. Maybe...maybe she should check them out…

She slipped through the door and into the next car over, trying to make herself quiet. They hadn't seen her yet.

"We've got at least half an hour to get off this train before it blows...I say we find some valuables." _Blows?_

"And give anyone an alert to the danger. Please. You're amateurs." _That voice… I know that voice…_

"Well I ain't gonna tell nobody that there's a bomb."

"Wow, you guys really are amateurs." The sound of her voice brought the masked figures heads to face her way. She put her hands on her hips, a challenge in her eyes. "I'm-I'm not sure you knew that...Sonic the freakin' Hedgehog was going to be on this train but-" Her phone buzzed, "Hold on let a second." She got her phone out of her pocket, a smirk on her face due to their disbelief.

 _Tails: I forgot, can you pick up some motor oil and some milk._

She quickly typed a reply. "What are we doin' jus' standing here?" The loudmouth masked man shouted.

 _Me: Maybe. Gotta run. got a few troublemakers o the trai_

She frowned at the mistakes in the text. Then put her phone in her pocket and faced the men. "So do I have to knock you out, or will you surrender?" Sonic raised her eyebrow.

The loudmouth rushed at her. She punched him straight in the jaw. A very Knuckles move, but it was a small space, and not a lot of room for complicated moves. Two of the remaining three again ran towards her, but she jumped over them. And then she roundhouse kicked them.

She wiped her hands together. "So," Sonic turned to the last one, "You're surrendering I take it?" He stared at her for a moment. Then he reached up to his mask, and pulled it off. Sonic's jaw dropped to the floor.

"Shadow!? What are you-?" He held his hands up in silent defense.

"Before you go on...I'm undercover for GUN." Green eyes darted around the train car in disbelief. Shadow reached down to the bomb and disabled it. He then reached for his own phone, texting a quick message. Presumably to a GUN official.

"Yeah but…" She waved her hands at the knocked out men, "Why...I was gone Shadow...and you didn't tell me…"

"It is an undercover mission." He looked her straight in the eyes, and she looked back before breaking the stare. Sighing, she ran her hand through her quills.

"Shadow...what if you had died? I would've come back after a week, to hear Shadow the Hedgehog was dead...and no-one really knows we're dating, so I wouldn't be notified...and…"

Shadow was looking guilty now. She hadn't wanted to fight with him on the day she was coming back. She had wanted to cuddle and maybe watch cheesy musicals the next day after she came home.

"I'm a hypocrite."

"Sonic!?"

"It's true, I risk my life so many times…and this small little incident…"

"No...no. We're both risking our lives. It's understandable you'd want to know exactly when I do things, I guess I never noticed when you told me when you were doing dangerous activities."

A hand raised from the pile of bodies, "He has a point." Came a muffled voice.

Sonic rolled her eyes. Shadow strode over to her, gently putting his hand up to her face; inviting her to lean into his touch. She did so.

"I'm sorry…" His voice was soft.

She shrugged, "I'm sorry…" They were silent for a moment.

"I love you Shadow."

He was quiet for a moment. "I love you too."

* * *

 _It's a bit shorter than usual, but not by too much. I still have one request on the way... but I was wondering if you guys would like to see some Sonic/Lancelot, or just some Sonic Boom? I'll get to each eventually, so if you have prompts for either, that'd be great._

 _windalchemist001 :Great! Yours is up next!_

 _BearfootTruck: I love to take diffrent canon, and smash em together. Though in my fanon, Ovi is Ivo's brother. And yes, I think I did know that, in the Sonic Bible right?_

 _ivystar: I really wanted to write it, so I hoped it was good. It was also quite long, so I'm glad you enjoyed it._

 _Alright. See ya later. or write ya' later I suppose._


	15. White Picket Fence

_Another chapter! This one was requested by windalchemist001!_

* * *

Shadow the Hedgehog did not get jealous. At least he told himself that. He'd never been a very jealous person. He never was, he never would be. It wasn't in his nature. Then the question was _why._ Why did he have this feeling in the pit of his chest. This burning, churning...jealously? Is this what this was?

It was silly. It really was. Maybe it was because Sonic never really talked about old friends...so...maybe his reaction was understandable. When it comes down to it, he talked more about the ARK than Sonic did about her past. Unless it was brought up by other people, she was always more focused about here and now. It was like she was embarrassed about it or something.

Sonic had never told _him_ about Mighty… This old friend that had shown up after so many years. Mighty and Ray, had been traveling around the world. And Mighty...Mighty...Mighty was perfect. He was strong, he was fast. His color scheme was almost identical to Shadow's, except for those ice blue eyes. Those perfect blue eyes that are talked about in fairytales. Shadow's eyes were the color of blood, and weren't very attractive. And maybe...maybe, Shadow's imagination had run a bit wild.

But really? Could he really help it. An old friend? Or an _old friend_?

So this is why he was silently steaming in the corner of the restaurant booth. Sonic sat by him, eagerly exchanging stories with Mighty and Ray.

"And, of course, we solved a few mysteries just like we used to, before we left the Chaotix." Ray sniffled slightly due to his cold, "Mighty was the real hero though, saved a whole town of people." Shadow tried not to snort. Sonic's eyes only flickered briefly to him.

"You should've been there, Maurice, there was a bomb planted in the town fountain, and we had not idea how to diffuse it, so I had to run and throw it in the sea!" Shadow sat up at this sentence.

"Maurice!?" He couldn't help but ask. He knew for a fact. A fact. That almost no one knew Sonic's real name. And he had found out only because of an accident.

"It's nothing Shadow." Sonic blushed lightly.

Shadow actually snorted this time. "Yeah right." he muttered.

"I think someone has to get their attitude in check." Mighty chuckled. Shadow's eyes narrowed, and he growled.

"Uh…" Ray's eyes darted back and forth.

"Excuse me?" He seethed back at Mighty. Sonic's eyes widened.

"Hey, Shadow," She said softly, putting her hand on his arm, "I'm going to go outside for some fresh air mind joining me?" His eyes didn't drift from Mighty, but he nodded.

When they were outside, Sonic turned to him. "What's gotten into you? You're being really aggressive."

"Your friend _Mighty_ ," the name left a bitter taste in his mouth, "Has been flirting with you the past week."

She looked bewildered. "No. No-what? He hasn't-what!?"

"He knew your name Sonic, your brother doesn't even know your real name."

Sonic rolled her eyes, "Mighty had a flask, and gave 14 year old me a couple sips. That's what happens I guess. Screw 21 year old Mighty. I wasn't always as wise as I am now Shadow." She was 22 years old...and he only known her since she was 16. She hadn't changed much. Or at least the whole Sonic persona hadn't changed.

"Still." His voice seemed weak. She smiled.

"Mighty, Ray, and I meet when Eggman captured us. We're just old friends Shadow, so...chill." As she went on, her voice got quieter, "Besides, you're the only person I'd ever want to have kids with...you know, live in a house with a white picket fence...all that jazz."

Shadow's world seemed to stand still. This moment was possibly the most important he had ever had in his life. The cool breeze blowing in their quills. It was like a scene out of a fairytale.

Sonic's eyes got wide. "Did-Did I just say that out loud?" He couldn't help it, he rushed into a kiss, catching Sonic by surprise. She closed her eyes midway through. He broke away.

"You are like oxygen to me. And I want every moment to be with you." He whispered, their noses touching. She blushed heavily.

Then he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder.

"Shadow!? Let me go! Stop it, haha, let me go!"

"Nope, you're mine." He had a smirk on his face. She playfully hit him.

"Let me go, you faker!"

"Nope, we're going to go find a house with a white picket fence, my dear lady." He slipped her from his shoulder, and spun her around.

"You're going to taunt me with this for the next month, aren't you?" He looked her straight in the eye.

"Wouldn't you?" Her eyes averted his gaze in embarrassment. '

Inside the diner Ray was forking over a handful of cash. "Told you they were together. No other reason he was with her the past week."

Ray raised an eyebrow. "Um, is that why you were flirting with Sonic."

"Flirting, that's a harsh word, isn't it, Ray." The squirrel sighed and turned his attention to the window again.

"Well, it's clear that someone ships them." He elbowed Mighty.

* * *

 _wind: No no, it was fun! (And we're all lazy occasionally.)_

 _genesis: Cool, Cool, expect Sonic/Lancelot in the future!_

 _Pamitydesu01: Nope, you phrased that right! Thanks so much for liking it!_

 _Again if you have Sonic/Lancelot or Boom or just a_ regulular _request, send 'em in a review!_


	16. Brief

**The Lancelot/Sonic story, You might wanna know the story of The Black Knight before reading.**

* * *

" _I have found you, Apprentice Knight! Enemy of my King!" The knight's eyes flickered over to him. Those eyes were a brilliant emerald green._

" _Who the heck are you? Shadow?" His voice was confused, and he looked at him as if he had known him before. It might've been a mistake to think of the knight as someone else._

" _I am Lancelot, Knight of the Round Table. I challenge you to a duel!" Lancelot pointed his sword at the blue hedgehog. Underneath his helmet, his red eyes glinted with anticipation, though his opponent couldn't see that._

" _Some things never change." His opponent breathed, a tired grin forming on his face. The hedgehog's sword, which Lancelot recognized as the legendary sword, Caliburn replied._

" _What do you mean by that?" Though Lancelot hadn't expected the sword to talk. He didn't show his surprise, and if he did it was not visible anyone. He would take the sword Caliburn back to its proper owner, his King. Arthur had been the one to pull it out of the stone so many years ago, this knight was not deserving of it._

" _Oh, nothing. It's just that he looks like trouble." He sounded almost amused. Lancelot was not. So, he decided to give this young warrior a choice._

" _What shall it be? Will you abandon your sword and flee?_

" _Sounds good to me!" He had said that way faster than Lancelot had anticipated._

 _However, the knight's sword was quick to intervene. The sword seemed to hoist itself in the air. "Fool! A knight never flees a foe."_

 _Well, if this was how this game was going to be played, so be it. "May I have your name, Apprentice Knight?" He growled the words, yet his actual curiosity still peeked through. This blue hedgehog was mysterious indeed._

" _He is Knave the Hedgehog, and he accepts your challenge." This sword had done more talking than his opponent, and as unlikely as this name was, he did not question it._

" _Hey, wait just a second." Knave's voice was agitated, as his sword righted itself in his hands. Lancelot did not hesitate, his smirk turning to a frown. His muscles ached for the coming duel._

" _Very well then, brace yourself, Knave the Hedgehog."_

* * *

It had been a month since it all. Since Lancelot had lost his King and gained a new one. Sort of. He wasn't sure he considered Sonic his king. Considering several things...Sonic wasn't actually a man, but neither was Percival, and she had demanded the title of 'Sir' instead of 'Dame'. And Sonic had seemed to not really care whatever pronouns were used, but ever since she had said she was a woman the voice she had used before had seemingly disappeared. Lancelot didn't care much. People were complicated after all.

He was still wary, after all, he had lost his King, and Merlina had destroyed the castle. She did put it back with a wave of her hand after significant rest...and Sonic said that everyone deserved second chances. Yet, he wasn't quite sure. Sonic was definitely different from the original Arthur, less harsh, like before the scabbard of Excalibur had corrupted him. Even then, the knight of the wind seemed to always have a glint of kindness in her eyes, even in her harsher moments. Arthur always had a very deliberate edge. In the end, it didn't even matter.

His king was dead.

Sonic now was adamant on getting home, after finding a suitable king. Her reasoning was that she'd have a 'doppelganger' here, and if they found them, they could be King. Whatever that meant.

She was strange...fascinating in a way. If he hadn't known she was another world, he might've thought she was a traveler from the past. Foreign and Strange, but...oddly familiar. And that smile. Curse Chaos, he knew that smile! And that twinkle in her eyes.

And now his eyes focused on her hands. They elaborated on everything she said.

"I'm thinking we should head South. I've always lived south, first Christmas Island, then South Island, so...logic dictates." She tapped the map. "It'd be good, plus, there are fewer villages up north, anywho." Green eyes scanned the knights, a smile on her face.

"Sil-" She paused for a moment, then took a breath, "Sir Galahad," She said every syllable loud and distinct, "Gally? Gala? Lahad? Er, uh, anyway, Can you and Lamorak hold the fort a while, the rest of us and Smithy are gone?" Galahad, Lancelot's adoptive son, blinked for a moment at the king's strange language.

"Yes, my king, We'd be honored." He smiled a wide grin, his gold eyes twinkling.

"Sonic." She said absentmindedly, "Call me Sonic."

"May I ask something?" A small voice asked. They all turned their attention to Merlina. "Sir- Sonic... I could send you home...we could find a new king on our own...why are you still here?" The king hesitated, her eyes unsteady, then briefly flickered to him. Lancelot.

"No reason." Lancelot kept his eyes on her, as her's fell to the floor. Sonic was staying here...for him?

"Ah, I see." Merlina's eye's also seemed to dart to him quickly. She seemed to be the only one that had noticed. "Perhaps before you leave, tomorrow night, we could have a ball, and...explain to the higher powers in the kingdom, what is happening?" The knights regarded this statement for a moment.

"Most wise an idea, Merlina, it would ease the minds of the people." Percival remarked.

"I must agree with that statement, we could all use a night of rest and fun." Gawaine also replied, and with that, the knights all turned to Sonic once more.

"Yeah, I suppose so, nice thought Merlina...I'm sure you'll set it up, cause it's your idea? Right? I have no idea how to organize a ball." The knights chuckled at this remark, Sonic smiled good-naturedly. "Um...dismissed?" Again the knights laughed on their way out.

Lancelot didn't move, his eyes focusing on the lines on the table. The twisted lines of a former tree seemed to be like his thoughts.

"Shadow? Why are you still here?" His head jerked up, but mostly in confusion. Sonic didn't realize her error until she saw his face. "Lance… Lance…" She muttered it to herself. "Lancelot, why are you still here?" She repeated the question.

"Lost in my thoughts I suppose." He regarded her carefully. The blush on her face showed her frustration at messing up his name. Sonic frowned, whether, at herself or him, there was no way to be sure. "I-I've got to go." Her voice was suddenly nervous.

* * *

"Father?" The light voice was near his door, Galahad's hand in a knocking motion. Had he knocked? He rubbed his hand over his face and used the other to gesture his son into the room. Galahad wore a long coat, that went to his feet, the same colors as his armor only mirrored, a sky blue, and light grey accents. "The ball started an hour ago."

Lancelot barely moved his eyes, as he was still wearing his light underclothes he wore under his armor. His son's golden eyes wavered at his discontentment.

"Is something wrong father?"

"No-" That wasn't the truth. The image of his king was stuck in his head. "At least, nothing important."

"Well," Galahad looked unsure what to say for a moment, "I hope to see you at least sometime tonight." Then with some great force, the silver hedgehog left. Lancelot pondered, watching the door, that was quite plain. The other knights had chosen rooms in the castle, but he had humbled himself to a small room near the servant quarters. The original King had refused to have the high knight reside with the lower knights. As a result, his quarters were quite small, and simple. No fancy embroidered carpets and drapes here, no.

He got up and opened his closet, despite his better judgment. The clothes towards the front were all work clothes and leather things. He dug towards the back. He found a jacket similar to Galahad's in the fact it went to his knees. It was a bit older and resembled older styles of clothes as wells. It was a dark black, and had red embroidery on the shoulders, forming flowers. He held it close to his face, smelling it. It smelled of the old days...from before.

Underneath he wore a white shirt, and pants, and didn't bother with anything else. He considered perhaps wearing a weapon on his person, but for once he'd let the lower knights worried. They were well trained by him and his companions. Besides Lancelot could take care of himself without a sword. He kept his enchanted shoes that blazed fire as the only true precaution.

In a short while, he was in the ballroom. He kept to the edge of the room, as it was crowded, he had no idea what he was doing. He wondered to the banquet table and was surprised to find someone else. His King. She wore a jacket of her own, fashioned after a traditional male style. Hers was buttoned to her belt, created an illusion of a dress, with it falling partially in front of her legs. It was dark red in color, with white accents, and the inside of it was also white. The sleeves of the jacket puffed up at the top. She was quite handsome tonight.

"My king." He said in way of greeting. Her eyes, which were previously glazed over, glowed.

"Sh- Lancelot." Her voice was uneven when she said his name, "I didn't think you'd be joining us tonight.

"Well, I had some encouragement." His eyes flickered over the crowd, till he spotted his son dancing with Percival. He let a smile grace his face. "Besides...I did what to ask you something."

Her brows furrowed, "What is it? Nothing serious I hope?" He chuckled, then offered his hand.

"Would you like to dance?" Emerald eyes looked at his hand hesitantly. However, the blue hedgehog was quick to accept the offer, grabbing his hand. Lancelot lead Sonic to the floor, easing into the steps of a long forgotten dance. Surprisingly Sonic leaned into his touch. The dance was jovial at first, people clapped, as feet moved fast. Their faces flushed, as the room was hot. At least that's what he thought it was. Then out of nowhere, the music slowed.

Couples flocked to the dance floor, leaning onto each other. They danced slowly. Sonic's eyes widened, but then she was the one that leaned her head onto his shoulder. They danced slowly, feet moving in rhythm, their swaying calm and soothing.

"I always thought that this touch this close, was err, what's the word...inappropriate? Well, no one said this place was _historically accurate_." Lancelot's eyes glinted at her words, in curiosity.

"You know, I've noticed since you've been here, you've picked up our speech patterns. Quite odd, yes?"

"Nah, dude, I'm just tryin' to make you feel more comfortable...but your speech is quite...romantic." She then pulled away, and looked at him, then glanced at the surrounding people. "I'm- I'm sorry- I-I've got to go…" Her eyes were wide. Sonic was gone quicker than he could understand what was happening. Lancelot suddenly stood alone, awkwardly in the middle of a crowd of dancers. He himself quickly left the floor, grabbing two glasses of alcohol from a nearby waiter, and rushing after her.

He assumed she had returned to her quarters. And before he knew it, he was standing before the doors to her room. He gently rapped on the wood with the back of his hand. He frowned after no response and quickly knocked again. With no response, he slowly pushed the door open. The room was spacious, living quarters and bedroom in one. A luscious canopy bed sat near the door to the balcony.

He went to the balcony, and the cool crisp air chilled him. "My king?" Sonic was nowhere to be found.

"Lance?" He jumped, barely remembering the glasses he was holding. The blue hedgehog was perched on an upper window, that was above the bed in the inner room.

"M-My king? May I inquire what you're doing?!" His voice was harsh, but it's pitch showed his fright. Sonic slid down the side of the stone wall, landing gracefully.

"I, uh, wanted to get a better view. The trees block the rest of the kingdom." Red eyes flickered back to the view of the balcony. Sonic was right, large maples blocked any view of the city below. Without a word, Lancelot offered her one of the glasses.

"Hm? Oh! What is this, anyway? Wine?" She took the glass from his hand.

"I believe so, my king." He raised his own glass to his lips.

"Stop that." He stopped mid-sip.

"Stop what exactly?" She scowled.

"I'm sick of everyone going 'My king this- My king that-', it's kinda tiring." She then took a long drink from her glass, and then wiped her mouth on her sleeve. "Whatever happened to just Sonic?"

He watched her, as she leaned against the railing. The moonlight fell on her face in such a way that made its youthful appearance look so much older.

"Alright, Sonic. Who is he?"

"What?" It was her turn to be confused.

"You've mentioned lightly your friends that resemble us, from your home. All but this," His mouth cascaded into a smirk, "Shadow person. I can't help but think, that I'm the one that resembles him. My k- Sonic." Her eyes widened before she sighed.

"He's...a lot...and nothing at all, Lance." The nickname would've been annoying if it had come from anyone else, but it had an almost endearing tone to it. "Shadow and I...we've been at an arm's length with each other trying to find our place for a long time now. Or at least, it seems like a long time."

She turned to him, then drank what was left in her glass, and resumed eye contact. The glass clinked as she set it on the cold stone of the balcony. "I- I can't help but wonder if it meant anything to you? Did it Shadow?" Lancelot's eyes widened, he set his glass down as well.

"What meant anything to me?" He was curious, and lightning seemed to run up his spine. Sonic's hand drifted as if to touch his cheek, but stopped, and lingered.

"The kiss. Shadow. The kiss." Lancelot did not take his eyes off of her for a second. Her hand wavered for a second, then fell back to her side. "But, you're not Shadow, anyway, so it doesn't matter."

"Of course it matters." He found himself saying as she leaned back on the railing.

"Ha, right. Don't you have a Guinevere to get back to, Lance? Wait, but she was Arthur's wife and then you cheated with her...hmmm...maybe this story is a bit more different than I thought." Lancelot chose to ignore this comment.

"Why is this kiss so distressing?"

"Because it was a month ago...or I suppose two months ago now, and you didn't say anything Shadz! That's not fair to me! Especially because _you_ kissed _me._ Chaos help me, that you did, or I would've sooner or later! " Lancelot found himself staring at her in a mix of bewilderment and curiosity. Her green eyes had many emotions scattered, causing a look of desperation.

"Please...Please. Leave." Sonic said softly, sadly.

* * *

The ebony hedgehog pulled his gauntlets onto his wrists. The rest of his armor except for his helmet was on. He was up early, like always. He was always the first to rise. An old habit, as the thought of the cool air of dawn pressed against his skin, it was impossible to stay asleep.

"Follow me...set me free…" His ear twitched. Was that humming? Or were his ears lying to him?

"Follow me, and we'll escape from the city!" The voice was light. He peeked around the door frame out of the armory. There was Sonic, wearing no armor but her gauntlet. She hummed a song, slipping into singing occasionally.

"My king- I mean, Sonic. You're up rather early."

"Hm? Oh, Sha-Lance. Morning. I'm just, er. Well… I wasn't spying on you-er- but now that I said that you probably think I was. But I wasn't. I swear. Hahaha. I was just. You know. Um...walking...and I noticed that someone was in the armory, so I thought, whoever it was and I could, I dunno. Spar, or something? Nevermind, I should just go." She turned to leave, but Lancelot caught her by the arm. What was he doing? This was so improper of him.

"I-er-" His face flushed, and he wished he had grabbed his helmet, "I want to apologize. For yesterday night...I-I shouldn't have pushed you to say those things." Sonic's eyes focused on him, burning into his soul it seemed.

"No."

His eyebrows raised in surprise, "No?"

"It was my fault. You're not Shadow. Just like Percival isn't Blaze, and Smithy isn't Tails. I'm sorry." His eyes fell to the floor, his face was as red as the stripes on his quills. Sonic regarded him with curiosity. "Unless you want to be Shadow!? Lance! No? You don't do you?"

Lancelot took a semi-step back. She had got it spot on. This odd feeling in his chest made him feel like he was back as a boy training to fight for the first time. Nervousness. "I-I-I w-well...You seemed to regard him with such affection." He waved his hand at his sides.

The blue hedgehog seemed to just take a moment and look at him. Then, slowly, she grabbed one of his metal-clad hands. Looking at it she said, "Shadow, and I have...a...complicated relationship. I think I only remembered how complicated when I felt a killer headache this morning, heh. You see Lance, I used to think we were rivals. Then friends...but now? Well. I don't know what we are. Not since…" She trailed off.

Something in Lancelot seemed to turn to anger. This Shadow had hurt her, how long had he taken in saying anything, only to kiss her and leave her. Even if he had had a sense of anxiety, he should have gone to her. It was only proper of a knight to face the conflict with dignity.

"Would you kiss him again if you could?" He found himself saying before he could stop. Sonic seemed taken aback.

Then shyly, looking down at his held hand, she replied, "It was rather nice…"

"Well, then…" He withdrew his hand and held her cheek. "I'm not Shadow but mayb-" He was interrupted when her lips crashed into his. He found himself leaning into her.

The kiss tasted like a cool breeze, and perhaps the faint taste of last night's wine. Sonic withdrew, gasping for air. Had they really just kissed? Yes. Yes, they did.

"You're right. You're not Shadow. But that doesn't mean it's a bad thing. Lancelot." Her mouth was still close to his. He wanted to lean into another kiss. Fortunately Sonic did it for him.

* * *

Two Days. Two Seemingly Endless Days. Of Sparring. Well, in reality, it was one sparring match gone wrong. Both Lancelot and Sonic were caught in an endless loop of ties.

"Hmph, you've proved yourself, eloquent, but just as I told you before, you were only lucky when you beat me in the forest." Sonic pressed her sword against his.

"I'm not just lucky, Lance-" She flipped backward, pointing her sword straight at him. "I'm fast."

"Hmph, we'll see about that, hedgehog." He charged, but just as his sword was about to hit her, he dodged to the side. He then whipped around to hit her from behind. Sonic met his attack in barely a second.

"Playing dirty, Sir Lancelot?"

"I'm not playing dirty if I know your skills and abilities, Sir Sonic." He slashed at her, with a quick step, then stepped back.

Gawain called out from the side of the courtyard, holding Caliburn in his grasp. "I do not think that either of you will ever be truly able to beat the other." Lancelot sighed.

"That may be true, Sir Gawain, but against any other opponent, Sir Sonic has proved herself worthy of Excalibur." Then the sword muttered, "Though now that I and the other swords are separate again…" His words drifted into oblivion.

Lancelot rolled the words in his mind. The original King had pulled Excalibur out of the stone, and then Sonic…

"That's it! That's how we'll find the new king!" Everyone stared blankly at him. Sonic's sword had lowered.

"Well, then Sir Lancelot, spit it out, why don't you," Gawain grumbled. Lancelot glared daggers at his companion of the roundtable and sighed once more.

"Both kings pulled a sword out of a stone." He waved his hands, no further explanation was needed.

"Of course...why didn't I think about that? I'm a real idiot sometimes." Sonic breathed through her teeth.

"Hmmm," Caliburn would've stroked his goatee if he wasn't a sword. And if he had a goatee of course. "Though staying in a stone isn't the most preferable choice, time doesn't really affect me while I'm there. It's a reliable plan. Good thinking Sir Lancelot."

"I suppose it comes to you Sir Sonic." Gawain nodded at her. Her eyes were wide and dodged Lancelot's gaze.

"I-I um...ahem, please assemble the other knights, Merlina, and Smithy to come to the meeting hall, in…" She tried to think of a time, her toe tapping.

"May I suggest an hour or so?" Lancelot said absentmindedly, his own mind lost in thoughts, probably as his king's was.

"Yes. I guess. I've got to go, and uh, think about stuff, you know uh...gotta run." Sonic ran toward the castle. Lancelot lowered his head sadly.

* * *

" _Lancelot, this way! Haha! Follow Me!" The young boy struggled to get through the brush. The thick greenery scraped against his skin and made it itch. "Look, Lance, look."_

 _The boy briefly looked to the blue hedgehog, and then to what they were gesturing to. It was a magnificent pond hidden away in this little alcove of the forest. A waterfall cascaded into the water, causing small droplets to dance._

" _Oh. It's prewwty." Lancelot breathed, his pronunciation coming from his two front teeth being gone. "How'd you fiwnd it?"_

 _The blue hedgehog laughed, splashing their hand in the water. "You've got dirt on your face, Lance, come wash it off."_

 _The ebony hedgehog frowned in response. "Answer me fiwst." He seemed completely serious. His companion smiled in response._

" _I found it while exploring. Now come and wash, your papa will hate me if you're dirty. I don't think he wants me to play with you. Perhaps he thinks I'm a bad inw-inf- er. Um… nevermind." Lancelot sat by the blue hedgehog and washed his face. They were right, his papa would be mad if he came home dirty._

" _Papa's takin' me to the caswle." Green eyes stared at him._

" _Liar."_

" _No, never! It's the twuth."_

" _Well, then your Papa's a liar. The castle's a bad place."_

" _No, never! I swear, pwease beliewe me!"_

" _I wish I could, Lancey! But this is bad news. Either he's not telling the truth and lying, or...or he's going to send you away to be trained as a knight!" Lancelot furrowed his brow in confusion._

" _Wha's so bad about bein' a knight?"_

" _Wha? You mean you don't know? They suck all the emotions out of you! Or at least that's what this guy told me once."_

" _Hmm."_

" _What!?"_

" _What if he was cwazy?" The blue hedgehog folded their arms over their chest._

" _You know what? I'm done, we're not friends anymor' Lance." The blue hedgehog started to sprint away from him._

" _Wait, Wait, Arthur! Arthur Wait!"_

* * *

Lancelot jerked awake. The dream...no the memory was so vivid. So Sonic was right about her counterpart, the true King Arthur, was out there. And Lancelot had met her previously. The prophecy of a great king was what Merlin had used to create the illusionary King Arthur. Obviously, the names were just a coincidence.

He quickly pulled his clothes on and ran through the hallways of the castle. Sonic, he needed to see her. Not thinking, he went into the room without knocking. She was sitting on the bed.

"My king!" He gasped, excitement filling his chest.

"Lance!?" Oh right, he had just come in here unannounced. Oops.

"You were right, there is a counterpart of yours here! The true Arthur exists." She smiled sadly. Had he forgotten something?

"And I'd thought you'd come to say goodbye." It was then he remembered that Sonic was leaving today, yesterday the meeting had come to the conclusion that the sword in stone had worked once, it'd work again.

"I- Sonic, I didn't mean…" He trailed off she was smiling, albeit with a tinge of melancholy.

"I know. I just...don't like goodbyes." She stood up, taking her gauntlet from the nightstand. She held it out to him. "Here, for when the new king comes 'round, ey?"

He gingerly took it from her, his reflection shining in its metal. "I wish we'd had more time." He'd replied.

"Yeah," She breathed wistfully, "But you know, sometimes things aren't supposed to go the way we think they're going to go." Their eyes met, and for a brief moment things could've been alright. "Like coming here in the middle of the night for example." She said.

"Oh? Oh." He flushed, his ears felt hot.

"No, no it's okay. This is our chance to say goodbye."

"I-"

"Don't come when I go, please… I don't think I'll be able to stand it. I'd feel too guilty, I wouldn't leave."

"That wouldn't be so bad." They both chuckled at that.

"Lance?" She asked softly. It was an unsaid question in a way.

"I shall be fine. Besides, you need to go to him. To Shadow. I know now how much he means to you."

"Heh…"

"Goodbye, Sir Sonic, Knight of the Wind." It pained him to say those words. She closed her eyes tightly, and he forced himself to turn towards the door.

"Goodbye, Sir Lancelot, Knight of the Roundtable." They couldn't see each other's faces, but it was better in a way.

Their romance was brief but sweet and in the end left a bitter taste in their hearts. Both left with the knowledge, that while they could love each other, it was just the easiest route. Sonic had Shadow. And Lancelot would soon have Arthur. Though this route was going to be so much harder for the both of them.

* * *

"Let me through." The knight shoved his way through the crowd. "What is this commotion!?" He glowered at the hedgehog at the center of the crowd. The knight regarded her carefully before his eyes fell on the sword in her hands. "I see you've pulled the sword out of the stone...my king. May I inquire your name?"

"Arthur, sir." She smirked through his intense gaze.

"Hmph," He looked over her once more, "And I am Sir Lancelot, Knight of the Roundtable."

* * *

 _Yeah it's finally done! I'm really proud of this one! If you requested a Sonic/Lance I probably tried to incorporate it into this._

 _Pamitydesu01: Thanks so much!_

 _wind: It's okay, I tried to say they are friends of Sonic, so...haha_

 _Sonikkuke: Yours is on the request list!_

 _genesis: Yup, that's what happened._

 _lil ' bug917: Thank you so much! Ahh my heart!_

 _Guest: If you wait till Chapter 20 I have a plan for one of those prompts. ;)_

 _ivystar: You kinda sent that in the middle of writing, so I hope this is good as well. Haha._

 _BearFootTruck: I think both regular Sonic and fem!Sonic would, yeah._

 _Please review! And thanks for all the requests as well!_


	17. No Words Left Prt 1

_This was requested by Sonikkuke and contains some creepy/ dare I say rapey vibes. However there's no actual rape, just you know...vibes...like that._

* * *

"Agh! I'm so bored!" Sonic turned over on the couch, staring at the ceiling. She was in one of her apartment room that had been gifted to her over the years. It was funny how many people had gifted a promise of an apartment, an extra room, or anything really. She didn't really want to take things from people, but she felt bad not accepting things from people.

Just like every home that wasn't the Mystic Ruins, it was scarcely decorated besides the furniture that was previously there. A sudden song burst through the quiet room, Sonic jumped, startled. She grabbed her phone from the coffee table.

It was a text from Shadow. A smile slowly formed on her face. Her eyes flickered over the bright screen. He was asking her to meet by a certain tree outside of town in an hour or so, for a _surprise_. Now there was nothing wrong with surprises, but usually when Shadow did something like this he called, instead of texting. Even so, Shadow didn't even really text unless someone else initiated, as the ebony hedgehog preferred to talk over the phone. Sonic had always suspected that Shadow liked to hear people's words themselves, as sometimes texts could be misinterpreted depending on how people read them.

She sent a quick text back, asking why he couldn't call her. Her phone was silent for awhile as if Shadow had to think of a reason why. "Must be some surprise, if he can't even think of an excuse." The text she then received had said his phone was partially broken, and that he'd accidentally stepped on it. Sonic frowned, as Shadow wasn't one to do something like that, but then again, no one's perfect. Her reply is short, showing her humorous take on the situation.

And then she's left to spend the hour, thinking about the surprise

* * *

Shadow is knee deep in paperwork much to his dismay. It was his fatal flaw, was procrastinating when it came to the dreadful papers. He's going to have to stay overtime today, so it was good he didn't have anything planned. He was really going to have to start managing his time better, especially now with the whole relationship thing. He's about to reach for his phone to text Sonic that he's not going to be able to do anything tonight when he realizes, he doesn't have his phone.

His mind goes through a mental map of where he could've left it. The stupid thing had probably been left in the Mess Hall, he'd grab it later.

* * *

Sonic at down by the tree, twiddling her thumbs. Normally he would've been here before she got here. Now she's waited here for almost a solid half-hour. The cool wind brushed against the tree, knocking down a few red leaves. Autumn was fast on its way. Slowly the blue hedgehog pried her shoes off, letting her sweaty socks dry in the wind. She set her shoes beside her. Now, when she finally had to wait for someone, thoughts of what she could be doing filled her mind.

Ignoring the thoughts, she determinedly closed her eyes. She'd wait another ten minutes, then Shadow would be out of luck. She had a place to go, right? A couple of chao she had been raising probably missed her. Frank and Quartz were the particular names of the two. Sonic would have to pick up a gift for the lovely little chao. A smile crossed her face, now determined to visit them. She grabbed the red and white shoes and slipped them back on.

Then Sonic attempted to jump up in the air to get a bit of a boost going. The keyword here is _attempted_. Instead, she fell flat on her face. "Huh, hmm...must've misjudged that." Her tone was one of worried curiosity. Pushing herself up from the ground, she tried to jump again, this time, instead of falling she caught herself. Sonic couldn't jump. Anxiety filled her, as the blue hedgehog tried to run, only to find that she could not. It was like something was preventing her from doing so.

Her hands raced to her shoes. The buckle wouldn't budge, and they wouldn't slip off either. Panic was now taking over her. Only once had this happened before. It was one of Eggman's stupid schemes that had actually somehow succeeded. He had switched her signature shoes, with replicas. The stupid _Slow Down Boots_ (despite looking like shoes), were painfully heavy and had stopped her. This time, however, it was a mixture of heaviness and something stopping her chaos energy which stopped her running at her highest speeds and boosting.

Not to mention she had been put in the Labyrinth and had to find those Chaos-forsaken keys. Sonic involuntarily shuddered. It was an awful experience, one she did not wish to repeat. She was about to shout, get someone, anyone to notice her dilemma.

That was, she was until, a sudden pain hit her from the back of the head, and she slipped into darkness.

* * *

Sonic woke up, an intense pain overtaking her head. She squinted, no longer was she outside, but in a dark room.

The darkness in the room was heightened by the overhead light, making anything not in reach of the blue hedgehog not visible. Blinking, the room was still blurry. "H-Hey!? What's going on here?" Her voice cracked, and she snarled. Whatever hit her had knocked her out long enough that her throat was dry. Of all things, right now she didn't need signs of dehydration.

"Eggman!? Is this your fault?" She asked, a smirk on her face. "We already have been through this, the labyrinth didn't work the first time. What makes you think it'll work this time?"

A laugh emerged from the darkness, one that made a shiver go up Sonic's spine, "What makes you think that I'm Eggman?" Sonic's eyes widened.

"What!? No-What?" Her surprise went out of control, as the voice's owner emerged from the darkness. It was Shadow. Feelings of betrayal threatened to overtake Sonic until she looked at him. Exposed wires hung from a gap in his chest. His one eye was an odd desaturated red as if it stopped working, and his neck was nothing but metal, that looked oddly like muscles.

This was not Shadow. Perhaps it would be exactly the same if not for the damage. As he stepped more into the light, Sonic saw more robotic inconsistencies. "Ah, you see now. Of course, you do." His voice, however, was exactly like Shadow. However, his tone and inflection gave him a more creepy...seducer...murder vibe than the true hedgehog.

"You- You're an android. I thought that those were all destroyed during and after the Black Arms invasion?" Her surprise caused her to stutter.

"Ah, Ah, Ah," He waggled his finger at her, "Not _all_ the androids. Or we wouldn't be here. And if we weren't here...well that'd be a pity." He ran his finger over her cheek, and she tried to draw away. It was then she noticed her arms and legs were pinned down under metal cuffs.

"Yeah, well, those androids didn't look like you. They didn't look as...real." He was so real despite the android parts, it was boggling her mind.

"That's because I was one of the Master Androids. I was given information on Shadow the Hedgehog, on Sonic the Hedgehog," He looked at her almost hungrily, then with disdain, "And _**E**_ _-E-_ _ **E**_ _-Eg_ **g** _man_ ," his voice distorted with his obvious dislike of the man. "In order to order my lower 'Shadow Androids' what to do. Thus, a...higher power, a higher intelligence, a higher sense of...realism…"

Sonic barred her teeth at him, trying to look threatening, or something of the likes, but was simultaneously leaning back; trying to get away from him. "Okay. What do you want from me!?" That was a mistake. The android looked at her in anger, his bad eye flickering to a brighter color.

" _D_ on't **you u** nder **st** _ **a**_ _nd yet_ _ **!? I**_ **wa** nt m _y reward! To b_ **e the true Sha** do _w the Hedg_ ehog, to des _troy Ivo R_ ob **otnik**!" The distortion in his voice was ear splitting. Then his voice softened, "But… in order to get that...when I escaped the fate of my fellow androids...well, I found over the years since, that you're very important. See, you're at the center. The center of the world. I want to be at the center."

"I-I don't un-." Sonic was legitimately scared. He shushed her, pressing a finger to her lips.

"In order to be Shadow, I need what he has...and in order to kill Robotnik. I need what he wants. Do you see what I'm getting at?" She was silent, half of her mind reeling in pure horror, the other half trying to think of a way to escape. He took Sonic's silence for not understanding and gave her a backhanded slap.

" _ **I need you.**_ " The distortion in his voice was more focused this time. He laughed cynically. "And now, I have you...hahaha! _**You're mine!"**_

Sonic really just wished she had gone to see Frank and Quartz.

* * *

 _A Two-parter. Haven't had one of those in awhile._

 _Pamitydesu01: Thanks! And also woah...one of the first ideas I had was something similar, but at the time I was trying to write Sonic like...not Sonic...I dunno. The first part of it's in 'What Could Have Been' But...I have been wanting to retry something like that. So, yeah, expect, that in the near future._

 _genesis: Thanks!_

 _ivystar: Pretty okay timing, your thing did give me a few ideas. I haven't seen that theory, but I don't think that's the case, as Infinite's ears look diffrent, and he has diffrent color and hair than Shadow, still intresting all the same. I'm more for the Gadget/Buddy had a friendship/relationship with Infinite before he was...well, Infinite. I do plan to write something with Forces after it comes out, and after I've played it so...uh..._

 ** _Guys, don't give me Forces spoilers or prompts till I say so._** _Though I will discuss theories with you if you want to! Sorry for being all scary there for a second. Well, until next time._


	18. Warm Feelings

_This takes place shortly after Caves Suck. Requested by Pamitydesu01_

* * *

"Hey! Uh… please don't slam the door." Shadow and Sonic stared at each other. The cobalt hedgehog was soaked, clothes clinging uncomfortably to her skin. The ebony hedgehog wore a warm purple robe.

"What are you doing here, hedgehog?" He replied in return, leaning on the doorframe. "In fact...how are you even here? I doubt I've ever told you where my apartment was located."

Sonic smirked in turn, "First, it's raining, and I was hoping just to hang out 'till it calmed down, and...Rouge. Obviously."

"Obviously," Shadow replied dryly, shoving off his robe and handing it to her. Green eyes glinted in confusion, looking at the robe, then back to him. "Are you going to put it on and come in? You're cold, right?" Sonic nodded, and pulled the purple robe on, pulling it closer.

Shadow went back into his living room, hearing the door shut behind him. He glanced back, seeing Sonic looking about his apartment.

"Woah, is teal your favorite color or something, Shadz?" He frowned, wondering if it was sarcastic. His apartment was accented with white and teal.

"Yes, actually."

"Wait-REa-" She paused for a moment, before bursting into a fit of sneezes. Her head flew into her elbow, and after almost a minute, Shadow realized something may be wrong. Sonic needed to get those wet clothes off. He guided her towards the couch. "I'm Fine, rea-" She held her hand to her nose.

"Just, sit tight, I think Rouge left some cold medicine." Shadow headed towards his bedroom. The room was possibly the plainest out of all the rooms in his apartment, having hardly and decorations, except a mirror and the pictures on his dresser. He opened the bottom drawer, shifting through clothes that were barely used when he found a pair of pajamas. Then he got the cold meds out of the bathroom.

When he came back into the living room, Sonic was staring at the fireplace longingly. "Okay, strip. I'll light a fire."

"What!? I spend a little bit in a cave with you, and you think I'll just take off my clothes."

He looked her straight in the eye, "You've said it yourself, Mobians are more concerned with their gloves and shoes than anything else. Your gloves look dry still, and I have no doubt your shoes are waterproof which means your socks are dry too." The blue hedgehog glared at him and glared harder as he tossed the medicine bottle to her.

"Okay, just don't try anything, wiseguy." Shadow rolled his eye, then turned to the fireplace. He didn't often light it, so the logs were still good. He took out an old newspaper, crumbled it up, and put it around the logs. He then found the lighter on top of the fireplace. The newspaper quickly took to the fire, and then the logs as well.

"May I turn around, or…?"

"Yeah, yeah-" she started coughing. Shadow turned fast, anxiety filling him. Perhaps it was causing him to compare the sickness to Maria.

"Are you…?"

"I'm fine, Shadz, really, just...not at tip-top shape is all." She looked embarrassed, green eyes downcast. "I don't really run in any type of water unless I'm stopping Eggman." A flash of lightning illuminated the room, and thunder caused them both to jump.

"I don't think it's stopping soon." Red eyes glared at the window. Shadow walked over to the windows and closed the curtains. "You're welcome to stay."

"Wait, really?" Sonic's eyes were wide with curiosity.

"Despite what everyone seems to think, I don't hate you. I don't...I don't hate anyone." She looked like she was going to say something, but burst into coughs once more, and then sneezed a few too many times for Shadow's liking. "Are you warm enough? I have blankets."

"I'm-" But Shadow had already seemed to have miraculously materialized the blanket in his hands. He tucked it around her shoulders. Sonic held onto one of his hands, and said to him with a bit of a gravelly sick tone, "Thanks, Shadow."

Shadow smiled, and nodded, picking up her discarded clothes. And despite the rain, the two hedgehogs were content.

* * *

 _Hello this one is short and sweet. I'm going to be starting to put your requests in a list, because I should organize. Haha._

 _Pamitydesu01: Thanks so much. THe moment I thought of the android, I was just all like...'brilliant.'_

 _Sonikkuke: You're welcome! Stay part for the next part...coming...soonish. (I have no idea when...suspense.)_

 _genesis: Well, I hope so too. ;)_

 _ivystar: No it's okay! Sorry if I seemed snappy. I just wanted to clarify, as I wanna experiance Forces without spoliers, theories are fine._

 _Kayju7: Your wish is my command!_

 _Speaking of Forces, I've played it...made a special trip to town to buy it...it's amazing! The controls are a little loose, but it could just be my x-box controller. Anyway, I had to stop cause my brain won't let me focus on the boss battle. Till next time._


	19. Are You Scared of the Dark?

_Requested by Kayju7, and contains slight descriptions of gore. (I mostly leave it to your imagination, but the mind is a dangerous thing.)_

* * *

"Seven Rings in Hand ~ dadada- Huh?" Sonic the Hedgehog stopped in her half humming, half singing, frozen in confusion. She had been taking a bit of a nice run through the Mystic Ruins jungle. Occasionally she would stop and talk to the archeologists, and perhaps if she saw Big he'd invite her in for a cookie or something in his hut. "Now what is this?"

In front of her, lay what appeared to be a large concrete slab. In the middle of the forest. Something wasn't right with this picture, as she was fairly sure that at least while the excavation was going on, as it had been for many years, they couldn't build anything near the Ruins in a 200-yard radius. Something was definitely not right. "Hm." She twisted her mouth, examining it. It was about the size of a small closet. There was also no clear reason for it to be there.

She looked around hoping for an answer, but only found the forest. Luckily, for being in a forest, there were lots of sticks around. So picking one up, she cautiously poked the concrete. "It seems like just regular ol' concrete." She thought aloud. Then, poking further, Sonic looked for anything out of the ordinary.

Not watching the jungle floor, she took a wrong step, tripping face first into the concrete. She managed to catch herself, breathing hard as it had taken her by surprise. Then the hedgehog went to push herself up from the ground. That was when a problem occurred. The concrete somehow seemed to be swallowing her. In the short time, she had been on it, her hands were already almost an inch down. Knees and Hands straining, Sonic tried to pull herself out to no avail.

"Eggman." The answer was an obvious one. Any thoughts about this 'concrete' being a random piece of modern art in the forest disappeared from her mind. "Alright Egghead, come out and face me. Or something." This experience was quite humiliating. Being in a position that was both uncomfortable, and odd, made it all the worse. "Come on dude," Her emerald eyes rolled in annoyance, "At least let me die with dignity."

Sonic was starting to think that she hadn't actually tripped, but had been pushed or something.

* * *

It must have been an hour later, and Sonic's muscles were shaking because of deadly cramps. Her legs were strong, but being in the same position for so long was almost unbearable. Her feet and hands were completely submerged in the 'concrete' by now, and it was working it's up to her elbows as well. If there was ever a more efficient form of torture, she would like to see it.

"Hello!? Help, please!" She called into the empty forest. Why is it that the researchers always disappear when you need them? "I can't believe this," Sonic muttered bitterly.

"I've fallen and I can't get up!" Again, her tone was bitter but now was mixed with even more bitter laughter. Tears unwillingly streamed down her face. "Kill me! Come on, do it, hahahahaha!" Her inane laughter echoed through the forest.

"Sonic!?" Her head shot up. _There he was, tall, dark and hmmm,_ _ **gorgeous.**_ Sonic shook her head, she didn't usually think about stuff like this.

"Hey, Shadzter? Mind helping a girl out?" She let out an uncontrolled giggle. What was wrong with her?

"Is- Are you alright?" The ebony hedgehog rushed over to her but hesitated when he got to the concrete.

"I'm- Haha- I'm- Heh- Ha- ah...why…" Green eyes struggled to focus. "I'm...fine...I guess." Sonic tried to calm but was now even more disturbed by her own erratic behavior. "Just help me out of here, will you, ya' big dork?" The attempt to lighten the mood seemed to fall horribly flat.

He frowned, Sonic felt something pull at her logical reasoning. But Shadow frowned all the time, why would anything be wrong? _What am I forgetting? I feel like I'm forgetting something. What's wrong with me?_

"Sonic, there's a bit of a problem."

"Yeah, I think I know that."

"No, what you have to understand is that I'm not-" Liquid landed on her face. Both Hedgehog's eyes were wide. Shadow had just been stabbed straight through the chest, by a giant metallic claw hand. Blood dripped onto the ground. "So-S-S-" His eyes rolled into the back of his head, and the giant orange robot flicked him off his claw, like he was a piece of lint.

"S-Shadow!?" She stared at his body. At his dead body. _No, No he can't reall-_ _ **really be dead. He can't be- No-No-no- hehehheheheh**_ " _Heheheh, hahaha, hahahahahahaha."_ Her laughter held no merit. It was cold, unusual, and insane.

Her eyes glanced around wildly as if someone was watching her. " _Y-You're going to regret that, hehehahahahah_!" The blue blur's fur had started to darken to a deep blue, almost black.

Sonic's aura became visible, a dark twisting brooding black, and navy. Green eyes faded, and a twisted smile took control of her lips.

The concrete cracked like paper, and the hedgehog was gone for a second. " _I'm going to kill you! HAHAHAH!"_ Her voice was high pitched and crazed. She was no longer visible, zipping through the trees faster than she could be actually seen. The robot didn't have time to even think, it's coding was never prepared for this.

The insane hedgehog slashed through the metal like tissue paper. Its arms came off first, and seconds later, she slashed through the chest.

She was about to rip it's chest to shreds, kill it until not a molecule remained of the horrid creature.

"Sonic!" That voice. _**No. No- He's**_ Sonic looked back towards the body. Her brow furrowed in confusion. Shadow's body was no longer there.

" _What? Shadow? Where?"_

"I'm right here Sonic. Right here." Green orbs started to fade back into place and followed the sound of his voice. There was Shadow, trapped in the metallic chest of the crab.

" _Oh."_ It made sense. Of course, it made sense. What he had said before he died. It wasn't really Shadow. Maybe just a convincing hologram. It made sense, right? Tears ran down her cheeks.

"Sonic?" Her ebony counterpart called softly.

"Shadow? Shadow?" She was sobbing now. Her navy had returned back to cobalt. Shadow had climbed out of the metallic shell and rushed to her. He held her tight, whispering words of comfort. Sonic didn't even realize the dried cement that still stuck to her skin or the way her limbs shook.

"You're okay now. I'm safe. You're safe. We're safe."

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry-"

"Shh...Shhh. It's okay, we're okay. We're going to be fine."

"I-I-I-I I almost k-k-k-killed y-y-"

"No, no you didn't. Your emotions were in control, and you couldn't have known."

"B-But- I-"

"Shhh. Just calm down, we're going to be okay, we're okay, you're safe."

"Y-You died."

"It wasn't me, it looked like me, and I controlled it, but it wasn't actually me. I'm sorry, I couldn't stop it."

"R-Robotnik?"

"No...no someone much worse."

"Who- Who is it? I- I'll _kill them._ "

"Shh… no, you won't. Besides...I never did catch his name. Just, just don't think about it, okay?"

* * *

Sonic stared blankly at the ceiling. She knew she was in Shadow's apartment, though she couldn't remember exactly how she had gotten here. Perhaps it was by Chaos Control? It didn't matter; nothing seemed to matter now.

"How are you feeling?" Shadow sat down by the end of the couch, by her feet. Sonic closed her eyes, trying to think of a proper response. The ebony hedgehog made a face at her silence, then replied, "I suppose I feel the same way."

Tears once more threatened to fall from her tear ducts, and Sonic forced herself to look away from him. "You know," Shadow took her shoes off, placing them on the coffee table, "I'm quite touched." He began massaging circles in her feet. "I didn't think you cared that much." _That_ got her attention.

The cobalt hedgehog sat up, and looked at him with questioned eyes, "I love you Shadow." He smiled, albeit more somber than either of them liked.

"I know. I love you too. It's just...sometimes I don't believe you do." Crimson eyes avoided Emerald. Changing the topic he added, "You know, my dark form is nothing at all like yours."

Sonic struggled not to snort, "That's because it's not actually a dark form."

"What do you mean?" He stopped massaging, genuinely interested.

She sighed in response, "It's just not, okay? Yours is like a power-up while mine...it's almost exactly what it feels to go Super, but just at the other end of the spectrum."

"That's another thing- A Super form always requires the emeralds, how did you-?"

"I honestly don't know. I've never known why, or how, okay?" He looked unsatisfied but let the question go. Sonic leaned into him, and he pulled a blanket around the two of them. Shadow kissed her forehead gingerly, and the two sat there awhile, cuddling, each with their thoughts consuming them.

* * *

 _A.N. Hello! And Welcome to December!_

 _BearFootTruck: I am excited to write something related to Forces_

 _Pamitydesu01: The first time I read that review I'm pretty sure I was blushing. Thank you._

 _Kayju7: I hope you liked it! I really wanted to leave it a bit open to people's own headcanons, at least for now._

 _genesis: Yes it is._

 _ivystar: Well, sometimes text is hard to get a person's tone. Haha, and sometimes short and sweet is better than being super long._

 _Okay by the way, I am accepting Forces related requests now, but any oneshots will have a spoiler warning, so just make sure whenever there's a chapter, I'll probably put spoiler warnings till...I dunno for a year or so? Maybe longer, haha._


	20. (If Only It Was) Simple

**FORCES SPOILERS AHEAD.** _This is kinda a mixture of Pamitydesu01 and ReginaDC21's prompts, (I hope that was alright with you)_

 ** _Warnings for light descriptions of blood, torture, and Stockholm Syndrome. (You guys really like torture for some reason?)_**

* * *

The cold seemed to seem into her bones. Metallic walls, metallic bed...cold. Dark. How could this have happened? The last time she had been captured longer than a day was nearly ten years ago. _How could this have happened!?_ Her eyes shot open, breathing hard. The cold seemed to bite into Sonic harsher than it ever had been. _Two Months. Two Months. Two- Two-Two._ She shook her head, trying to snap out of the mantra. Her friends hadn't forgotten her? _Had they? They couldn't...could they? No. No. They couldn't._

Her wrists ached from the restraints, only being let out of them to eat. She looked out the cell, glancing around. It seemed like she was safe, for now. She brought her right foot over her lap, gingerly taking off her shoe.

Her foot was blood-stained, the sock rotting. And for all Sonic knew, her foot was rotting as well. Then, wincing she began massaging it. It hurt like Dark Gaia had personally smited her, but at the same time gave her the only relief that she knew in this place. They couldn't have forgotten her, could they? What if her feet really were rotting...what if whenever she got out of here, they had to be amputated? She shuddered at the thought.

Sonic repeated the massaging process with her other foot. _How...how had it all gone wrong? Oh...wait, I know._

* * *

 **6 months earlier.**

Sonic stabbed her pancakes with her fork. "They smell wonderful!" She praised Shadow, who had made the breakfast before her. Pancakes, scrambled eggs, _and_ some cheesecake he made the other day! She sure was blessed.

"Thank you, I was somewhat worried as I didn't have a set recipe and mostly improvised." She laughed lightly as she looked around the kitchen. Shadow's apartment was becoming quite a dear place to her, the teal and white color scheme and all. He brought over the last eggs from the stove, grabbing the maple syrup on the way.

"Butter? I've also got some strawberries." He said, taking out the two foods from the fridge.

"You're spoiling me!"

"Not really, I just enjoy food." He replied humorously, taking a seat across from her. Shadow paused, he too took in the smells. Sonic reached over and grabbed the butter, spooning a dollop on her pancakes. Shadow started his meal with a strawberry. The whole meal had a heavenly aroma, oddly sweet but not enough to be sickening.

"So," She said forking a piece of pancake, "You raiding some more of Eggman's bases, again?"

He paused for a moment, chewing, "Yes."

"You're welcome to invite me along." She said with what she hoped was a flirtatious tone. He smirked, almost willing to take her up on the offer.

"I wish," He replied, "But you know Commander Tower, he'd have a fit."

"True."

They ate the rest of their meal quietly, more focused on the food. By the time they were done, they were fully stuffed.

Sonic slipped her sneakers over her socks, "Alright, I'm going for my morning run. Have fun destroying things." She gave him a peck on the cheek, a light blush illuminating his face.

"Be safe...I love you."

"The same to you!" She replied heading out the door. Chaos how she loved him!

* * *

 **One week after Breakfast.**

Sonic's hands trembled. What was Shadow doing here? With...Eggman, and Zavok...and Chaos? How? What was happening?! His pupils were slits, and he looked through her. It must've been some kind of mind-control, right? Her thoughts ran faster than she ever had.

Then, a new figure arrived. Floating in mid-air. She rushed over to him, only to find...he had dodged her!? "Woah, this guy is faster than Sonic!" Tails muttered from his cover. Shaking the surprise off, she quickly readied a homing attack and-

"Agh!" The concrete of the wall behind her cracked and fell with her. She got her hands under her, and pushed herself up, _slowly_. Sonic heard Tails say something, but her mind couldn't make sense of the words. _Alright, gotta clear my head._ Finally getting up, that mask-guy shot something at her, and Zavok charged. She blocked the punch, pushing him back with a punch of her own. _Alright, this is easy, no big deal._ Despite her thoughts, anxiety was creeping at the edges of her mind.

Sonic boosted towards the masked figure, yet he dodged her again. Without any time to think, the azure hedgehog dodged her metallic counterpart. Again she boosted towards the masked figure, hoping to get a homing attack on him. Only for another dodge. She resisted the urge to curse, only gritting her teeth to the point of pain.

In front of Sonic stood Chaos. _No, no this isn't right, Chaos is at peace with Tikal! This can't actually be-? Can it?_ "What are you? How are you- ?" She questioned, struggling against Chaos' fist. The masked figure rushed behind her, a swift roundhouse kick sent her flying. She skidded onto the ground, a rug burn forming on her knees.

"Tails!" She called out, "I need to know what's going on with this guy!" The whole getting up from the ground was getting kinda tiring.

"I'm trying Sonic, but these readings are all messed up! They don't make any sense!" Tails' voice was stressed, and really, Sonic couldn't blame him. Especially when she was so close to cracking, herself. She found herself fighting on autopilot, and once more slammed into a wall. A sickening crack came from...either the wall or her back, Sonic wasn't sure which. Before the hedgehog couldn't even fall to the ground, the masked-guy kicked her straight up into the air. Suddenly a barrage of attacks happened so fast, Sonic wasn't sure who was doing it. And yet she caught glimpses of Shadow.

"Running out of time here, Tails!" She grunted out in mid-air, pain consumed her. Each attack sent her flying like it was a game of keep the balloon off the floor. And she was the balloon. Then she flew again towards the masked figure, and without time to react she met face-first with the pavement.

Sonic struggled to sit up, do anything, but her head was buzzing, and her limbs weak. Her eyes flickered as she saw the Masked-Figure's boots. And behind him...Shadow…

" _Be safe...I love you."_

* * *

 **Present**

Waterboarding. She hated it. The feeling of drowning consumed her. And every time she was brought up to breathe, Chaos' eyes stared into her soul. Zavok's finger dug into the back of her head, and she had tried to stab him with her quills a few times but it didn't work well.

They pushed her head back into the water, dumping more onto her head. She tried not to do it. But of course, like every other time. She did. She gasped for air, the sensation of drowning overcoming her. Her lungs burned.

Zavok brought her up. "That's enough for today." He rumbled. She gasped, sputtering water. Chaos stared. The two went out of the cell, taking the tub of water. Sonic the Hedgehog was left breathing hard, and alone.

There was no reason for the torture, none at all. They didn't want information, they certainly weren't using her for bait, and they weren't seriously damaging her. At least, besides her torn up feet. But, even then, Sonic wouldn't count that as major.

"Well, that's a sight to see." The deep voice startled her, her head hitting the wall. She let out a hiss, looking to the source of the voice. A fellow mobian, that was odd. He was some sort of canine, white hair in a bun at the base of his neck. He wore a jacket, which underneath had a small white box with the Eggman Empire's logo on it. What struck Sonic most though, was his eyes. His left, a piercing blue with a scar running over it, and the other was a golden color.

"And who are you!?" She would've folded her arms over her chest if she could.

"My name is...Jacob." He opened the cell, sauntering in, "And you're Sonic the Hedgehog." She rolled her eyes.

"What does Eggman want now?" Jacob smirked, holding up a case she hadn't seen when first examining him. It had a red cross on it. "Medical supplies?"

He came over to her sad excuse for a bed, sitting next to her. She didn't inch away, instead just watching him with curiosity.

"May I?" He asked referring to her feet. Not seeing any reason to object, (and knowing if she did, he would probably force her to anyway,) She lifted up her foot. He gently handled it, placing it on his lap. She adjusted herself accordingly. Sonic looked away when he took off her shoe and socks.

"So, if you don't mind, may I ask who did this job?" His voice was awfully calming.

"Zavok and Metal Sonic. The deeper cuts are because of Metal. They started doing it about the third month, Metal joined maybe the end of the fourth. That's when they got really bad." Sonic talked without really caring what she divulged.

"Well, it's a good thing I came...this might be uncomfortable, but I've got to cut off the dead skin."

"Whatever." She shrugged. He was right about it being uncomfortable. The metal scissors just moved the skin ever so slightly to cause just a little bit of pain. He got a bottle out of the first-aid kit.

"What is that?!" She asked, panic rushing through her.

"Medical stuff. It'll help, both with healing and pain." His eyes were earnest, but she was still tense, "Don't worry, I have advanced First-Aid training. So much so, I have a certificate. Do I need to bring it."

"No." She rolled her eyes.

"Now this will sting at first."

"Throw it on me. What can a little more pain do?" He didn't comment on her question but started applying the liquid. He then repeated the whole process with her other foot. Then he bandaged it. Jacob stood up, cleaning up his supplies.

"That's it?"

"That's it. I'll come check on you tomorrow."

"Yeah right." Sonic muttered in return.

* * *

Sonic stared at the ceiling, frowning. How long had she been awake? Surely long enough that _someone_ should've come to torture her. As always, her thoughts turned to her friends. And of course...Shadow. This time however her thoughts were slightly less somber, instead turning to why or how. There were several options of course. Shadow was not actually Shadow, he was under mind control, and then the most unfavorable option. Amnesia. She really hoped it wasn't. Not again, at least.

Then again, his eyes were so weird. His pupils were slits. She shuddered slightly, remembering. Whatever the case, she'd save him.

"Hello again." Jacob. He had come back, which was oddly unexpected. "I've come to check on you."

"Right…" He entered her cell just like yesterday and began to check over her feet. "So where's the torture?" That wasn't exactly how she wanted to phrase that. Jacob however, only chuckled.

"You want the torture now?"

"No!" She said it quickly, jumping slightly. "Of course not. Why would I…? Just. Answer my question, please." He smiled, his unusually stunning eyes taking hold of her very being.

"They're busy. World domination and such. I'm not even supposed to be here, so, be thankful." She felt herself looking into his gaze perhaps a moment too long. This wasn't right. Not one bit.

"Well, uh, thanks," Sonic muttered in return, as he started to replace her shoes. "I mean you don't look like much, but you gotta be resourceful to get in here."

"What's that supposed to mean?" He said taken aback at her first statement.

"Well, you don't look like much-" He bared his teeth in anger.

"Are you saying I'm weak!?" His eyes flashed, and his shoulders got straighter. He looked oddly different. Sighing, Jacob went back to his more relaxed posture. Sonic couldn't help but notice if he held himself differently, he would almost be an entirely different person. "Apologies." He muttered after he had calmed down.

"It was my fault." Though, she had no idea how it was even her fault. Was it her fault at all? She had no way of knowing. Changing the subject, she said softly, "What's this?" Her fingers gently touched the box in his chest. Eggman's logo taunted her.

"It's…" He was obviously taken aback by her question. "A monitor." He said it in her same quietness.

"For what?"

"It measure's my...internal happenings, as they are slowly robotized from the inside out." There was an odd look in his eyes that she couldn't quite place.

"That's depressing." She said.

"It is."

* * *

Jacob kept coming day after day. And Sonic was slowly becoming infatuated with him. His eyes, his hair, his touches. The way his voice was velvet. And she knew, of course, that this was **wrong**. Every time she thought about him, she had to rub her promise ring under her glove. She had promised to love Shadow. And yet...she was finding she had feelings for Jacob. But, they only shared a few sentences whenever he came. There was no reason for love here. No, that was wrong, she was falling in love with someone who treated her nice, and wasn't torturing her. She was socially-starved. It made sense.

Today, he announced that her feet had made a remarkable recovery. "Well yeah, I absorb chaos energy like a sponge, no wonder they healed so quickly." She said jokingly in response. He didn't seem to be quite listening, however. Jacob was staring at her quite intently.

"Uhh…" He was rather close to her face. Speaking of her face, it was red hot. So hot. He cupped her chin in his fingers, not taking a moment to look away from her gaze. And then...he did it. He kissed her. And she kissed back. But why was she?! She shouldn't have done it! The kiss turned from simple to passionate quickly.

She pulled away, breathless. Jacob didn't seem quite all there, his expression distant. "Gadget." He muttered, pulling her in for another kiss. So it was like this then. Jacob wasn't kissing her as Sonic, he was kissing her as someone else…

Her promise ring seemed to burn under her glove, and finally, relishing in the last kiss, she pushed him away. The push dislodged the box on his chest, sending it clattering to the floor. It was obvious there was nothing in it.

"Jacob…?" Her hands were still bound, and suddenly this situation looked a whole lot worse. The box, laying on the ground had no wire, no computer bits, nothing. It wasn't actually a monitor. Jacob was nothing more than a liar. His back was turned from her when he left the cell, and she didn't hear him go. He left silently.

"Jacob!?" She yelled, getting close to the cell door. She couldn't see him, and the holographic door didn't allow her leeway to try and see into the hallways. Sonic was crying, silently.

* * *

Time passed. And without the torture, and the visits from Jacob, it was hard to tell whether it was day or night. Not that it mattered much. One day, however, in the span of a few hours, she found herself sitting in the Resistance's base. No longer in a cell, but surrounded by friends. That and they had real beds, maybe not the best beds, but they had mattresses. She didn't think she'd ever miss a mattress, but having something soft to sit on felt great.

She had been rescued by 'The Rookie'. She wasn't even sure what the red wolf's real name was, as he was pretty quiet. The Rookie had a lot of spunk in him, however for being quiet, and Sonic was reminded of herself when she was younger. Speaking of her younger self. Another younger Sonic was, here again, this one though was from an alternate dimension or something. The hedgehog was a little tired to even follow it all.

Then there was Infinite. The masked figure himself. She knew who he was. She _knew_. Or she knew a version of him...perhaps only a facade...but it was him.

* * *

"Shadow." It was late now. The Entire Resistance itself only seemed to work on a few hours of sleep. And Shadow…

Sonic could feel his hand tightly gripping the fabric on the back of her vest. They were interlocked in a deep hug, almost frightened to let go of each other.

"I missed you." He breathed, gently rocking them back and forth. She felt cold drops land on her face. Was she crying, or was he? Nevermind, they were both crying, albeit silently.

"I'm never going to let you go." She murmured into his shoulder. His scent was the same, a sort of ashy smell, with hints of cinnamon and dark chocolate. Shadow pressed chaste kisses to her forehead. They were brief, but every single one seemed to alight her soul with fire.

"I tried to find you." He said, "I tried to find you. I'm sorry, I couldn't."

"It's okay." Sonic broke away from his shoulder, to look Shadow in the eyes. "It's okay." He closed his eyes, perhaps in frustration.

"I love you."

"I lo-"

* * *

" _Do you have a special someone in your life, Sonic?" She looked up at Jacob._

 _Tilting her head in curiosity, she replied, "Yea, why?" He seemed to look at her almost hungrily, and he gripped her foot slightly tighter than usual._

" _A pity to find someone has already claimed the flower."_

" _I'm not a flower," She snapped, "I'm the hero of Mobius, do I look like a delicate flower?!"_

" _Not all flowers are delicate." Jacob smirked, "You're like a rose, full of thorns, but full of beauty. Especially if you know how to clip it."_

* * *

"I betrayed you." Sonic gasped, stepping away from Shadow. Her hands clutched at her stomach as if she were about to throw up. Then, looking Shadow in the eye, "I _betrayed_ you."

"What?" He asked, confusion plain across his face.

"I kissed him. I-I kissed, kissed- Jacob! I kissed him." Shadow quirked an eyebrow.

"Slow down… Who's Jacob?"

"Jacob-" _Infinite was Jacob, Infinite was Jacob, Infinite was-_ "Infinite!" She gasped out. "Infinite was Jacob...it was just another kind of torture," Breathing was hard for some reason. "It was just another type of torture. He didn't have feelings for me. He didn't- Why didn't- I fell in love with someone else- I betrayed you? Why?! To torture me?" She started cursing. "I hate him! I hate him! Chaos, I hate him."

Sonic shook with...fear? love? hate? Shadow panicked grabbing her by the shoulders.

"Hey...Hey...it's okay. We've all made mistakes in this past month." He held a finger under her chin, urging her to look him in the eyes. "I should've saved you. I should've tried harder."

Tears dripped down the blue hedgehogs face, leaving a trail through the dirt and grime of her face. Trembling, she lifted her hand up to his face touching his cheek. "I'm-" He shushed her quietly.

"Let's sleep the brief few hours we can spare to waste." Sonic bit her lip, then slowly relented.

"Okay. Okay, ...you're right."

* * *

Shadow was angry. No, scratch that, he was more than angry. He was enraged, with a bonfire alight in his soul. Once Sonic was peacefully asleep, he carefully got out of bed as to not to disturb her. She looked so tired, and he hated that new tired look in her eyes. A look that reeked of the color gray, and death.

He practically stormed out of the base. His skates clicked on the pavement of the street, as fire blazed around the city.

"Infinite!" He yelled. Shadow was going to give him a piece of his mind. "You may think you've won, but you lost the moment you hurt my beau!" His lips struggled at the old-fashioned word made their way out. The word, meaning boyfriend seemed the only thing right to say anyway.

"Infinite!" His voice resounded around the empty streets. Shadow tensed, as his sight seemed to dim, slowly faded to black.

"I do not like being disturbed...you're very lucky I even was here." It was him. It was him, and he had taken away Shadow's sight in mere seconds.

"I'll kill you. Chaos Spear!" He threw it in the general area of Infinite's voice. Shadow was knocked down, sliding unto the street.

Infinite laughed, "Uh, No. I'm not even going to allow you to even try. Besides, if it pains you to not kill me... well…" He started laughing again. Shortly, his laughing and Shadow's sightlessness faded.

"Shadow! Report to Base! Shadow!" That was Amy. He pressed a finger to his earpiece.

"I'm coming, Amy." He growled. She said nothing to his response. He turned quickly towards the base, taking back streets to throw off anyone that could possibly follow him.

* * *

"Rookie...Gadget!" Sonic's head jerked up at that word. Another one of the Resistance members had called the Rookie over to them. Sonic stared, mouth slightly ajar. Once the Rookie and the other member had finished talking, she jogged over to him.

"Hey!" She called out, waving. He nodded. The wolf rarely talked, and when he did, it was short sentences and quiet. It actually reminded the hedgehog of when she was younger, very quiet and stoic.

"I uh," She struggled for a real topic, "Have you got orders from base, yet?"

"No, they're still discussing strategy, they should come in quickly." He pushing his glasses up, and adjusted his mic. Then, he slightly furrowed his brow, "Why?" Sonic usually did wait patiently as Knuckles was good at coming up with strategies quickly, only taking a few minutes. After All, this was war.

"Uh, no reason particularly. Is...Gadget your real name?" He nodded, crossing his arms over his chest. "Gadget." She repeated.

Then, taking a deep breath she asked, "Gadget...did you know Infinite…? Before you know...he was Infinite." The wolf sucked in a deep breathe through his teeth.

"Finn…" He muttered under his breath. Gadget then cursed, frowning.

"I knew him as Jacob." She said quietly. The rookie's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates.

"When?"

"During the six months...you were in love with him, weren't you?" His eye twitched in response.

"H-How do you know that?" Sonic stiffened, rubbing the back of her neck.

"It's unimportant. You want to save him, don't you?" He was interrupted by the sound of Knuckles' voice through their earpieces. When the orders were through she patted his shoulder. "We'll try to save 'im, buddy."

Sonic stuck her fist out offering fistbump. They both smiled when Gadget responded.

* * *

Shadow panted, looking around. It was finally over. All the mimic enemies had finally disappeared, and the Empire was presumably defeated. "Shadow!" Through the empty landscape, Sonic came running. Practically tripping over himself, he began running as well.

The two meet each other in a heated embrace, hugging each other as if the goal was to deflate their lungs. "We did it." She murmured huskily.

"It's over." He said in confirmation. Sonic pulled away, tears of joy spilling down her face. A smile spread across Shadow's face. Then a sudden thought hit him so hard, that he almost physically recoiled.

"Marry me." He said, blinking in shock.

"Shadow?" Sonic's hands grasped his forearms.

"Sonic." He said, smiling once more, "Marry me? I know, it's sudden, but...I don't think I could go on, especially if anything like this happened again. And, maybe you don't want to...I'll-I'll understand."

"You idiot." She said softly.

"Sonic?" He murmured, blinking in confusion.

"Of _course_ I'll marry you."

* * *

 _A.N._

 _Oooh...things that mess with character's pyche are very interesting._

 _Pamitydesu01: I think it bothered a lot of people, to be honest. Hopefully, this rectified some of the problems._

 _MadameMirage77: Uh...start writing. If you find yourself in a mood where you're like really really creative or something, start writing. Just write. (I'm sorry I'm not good with advice.)_

 _ReginaDC21: Thank you, I hope you enjoyed this._

 _BulletWitch1985: That's an interesting headcanon. I'm not sure, if it would work for me, but to each his own! ;) I think your request is intresting...*chuckles eviliy*_

 _Next chapter is probably the second part to No Words Left._


	21. No Words Left Prt 2

"Can you quit that. You've been at it all night." Emerald eyes squinted at the ebony hedgehog. Not a hedgehog. Of course, not really. A robotic abomination that looked like her beau. The android kept cutting vegetables on the board, sending a glare at the hedgehog.

"I am making your food. _**Sh**_ oul **dn** 't you b _e ha_ **ppy**?" Sonic snorted, pulling at her restraints.

"I honestly don't care about eating right now, Shadroid." The Shadow-look-a-like narrowed his eyes at her, standing up. He dropped his knife walking towards her slowly.

" _ **Why?**_ " Ignoring the question, Sonic's eyes darted to her shoes. Perhaps, if she got that knife, she could cut them off. That would solve half of the problem.

"You know I was like you once."

* * *

Shadow jolted awake, clutching his chest. A sharp spike of chaos energy lingering as he spluttered, regaining his breath. "What…" Ragged breathing, slowed, as he looked around his office. He must've fallen asleep while doing paperwork. Sighing, he glanced to look at his phone, only realizing. "I'd forgotten it, right." He stood up, set on going to the Mess Hall, when he got another pain in his chest.

Frowning, he put a hand to his chest. Pushing on it, left _no_ physical pain. So, what was it then? Thinking he experimentally reached out with his Chaos Energy, feeling a sharp sting when he did so. Someone else's energy prodded back violently, almost scared. He closed his eyes, focusing on it, and then…

Sonic.

* * *

Sonic's chest was tight, her brain screaming. "I used to have dysphoria once."

"Dysphoria?" He rolled his 'r', sending a not so unpleasant shiver down her spine. She nodded, sweat on her brow.

"It's when you have like, confusion, frustration, dissatisfaction with something in your life." She eyed the knife if she could get him to let her out...well.

"Go on." He said, walking around her chair in a circle.

"I had a lot of...gender dysphoria. It's usually common with trans and non-binary p-people." She stuttered as he ran a hand along her spine. "I also had some with just my identity in general. Which I think would apply to you, my dude. " He ran a finger over one of the quills on her back.

"But, I am _Shadow the Hedgehog_. I w **ill kill** Rob _otnik. I_ will ha **ve yo** u." He said confidently as he walked back to her front. He was smirking.

"Maria wouldn't have wanted you to kill anyone." His smirk wavered.

"Maria…?"

"Yeah." For the first time, the Shadroid's confidence seemed to completely waver.

"Professor Gerald's granddaughter. **Rob** ot _nik_ 's cousin." Sonic raised an eyebrow curious to where this would lead. "What does she have to do with anything?"

"If you were really Shadow, she would have to do with everything." She replied quietly. Shadroid lunged forward fingers digging into the metal armrests of the chairs. A desperate look pined in his eyes, the dead one violently flickering. Sonic's breath was ragged as a realization came to her.

"I'm at the center." She said a weak laugh coming, "I know more than anything could ever know about Shadow the Hedgehog. And Ivo Robotnik." The Shadow-Look-a-Like turned away from her swiftly, his stance worried, perhaps...ashamed?

"Why do you want to be him so badly?"

"It's who I was meant to be." He growled in reply, turning his head to look at her out of the corner of his eye.

"Who says that? Eggman?" She was gaining some ground. "Hey, my brother, he can turn you into your own unique android. You could start over."

"You don't understand. _**I Need to be**_ _Shado_ **w the** Hedg **eh** _ **o**_ _g_." His voice glitching was less in anger, but more in the seriousness of the topic. Sonic squinted.

"Like I said, Dysphoria. Everyone expects you to be something, but... you're not. And you're having trouble accepting it, because even you expect yourself to be something." She flexed her fingers nervously. Shadroid turned and stared at her, almost reading into her soul.

"You- Your brother- He-" He cut himself off, closing his eyes then trying again, "He could make me...new? Could he-"

"He could reset you even if you wanted to go that far." Shadroid temporarily panicked, eyes growing wide.

" **N** _o_!" He snapped, a spark flying from a wire in his chest. "No…" He sighed now.

"Can I-" Sonic closed her mouth, trying to think of wording, "I know just a little bit about engineering, can I look at that?" Without saying a word he went to the back of the chair and pressed a button. The locks snapped open. She rubbed her wrists, smiling. Progress was being made.

"May I?" She said gesturing to his chest. He hesitated walking back towards his cutting board. It was then she realized, she hadn't needed to use the knife at all. Then turning back to her holding his arms out, he smiled.

"If anyone could fix m-"

" _CHAOS SPEAR!_ " Sonic's breath caught in her throat. Shadroid's eyes flickered, a smile still plastered to his face. A hole had been blown straight through his chest. She reached out a hand trying to grab him, catch him. Finally, he fell, sparks flying off him, eyes losing all finale light and closing.

" _No. No…_ " She murmured so quietly, " _I was so close...I could've…_ " She wasn't sad, but, an odd feeling filled her chest. A feeling of what could have been. Regret? She glanced up. Shadow. The real Shadow, stood there, eyes wide, clutching his chest.

"Why do you regret it?" She took a step back, eyes avoiding the fallen android.

"Regret- I- How- I- How do you…?"

"I can feel it." He clutched his chest. "I can feel-" His eyes blinked several times, and then rolled into the back of his head.

"Chaos!" She rushed to him, as he started seizing. She turned him on his side, searching for something, anything to put under his head. In panic, she simply sat and rested his head on her lap. She hadn't dealt with a seizure in years, procedures running through her head. "Shadow, Shadow can you hear me?"

* * *

Finally, after what seemed forever, he calmed. She rubbed spit off the side of his mouth. Shadow blinked, confused. "Wha-?"

"Shh…" She ran her hands through his quills. This was a new problem.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

 _A.N._

 _ReginaDC21: I'm glad you liked it! About Infinite knowing about their relationship, I think since he dug around in his head, that he did._

 _Pamitydesu01: aaah Thank you, I'm so glad you liked it!_

 _Till next time! ~_


	22. Pining

_This was requested by BulletWitch1985, unfortunately, I made a lot of back and forth between Sonadow and Sonelise. So if you don't like Sonelise...? It doesn't matter because in the end 06 gets reset? And Also this is 06 which I have a love/hate relationship with, at least story wise as I haven't ever played it._

* * *

 _Umm... Why are you helping me?_

 _Don't say that_

 _Yes. I-I've never run so fast before…_

 _Yes, but that alone is insufficient._

 _Same to you._

 _Chaos Control!_

 _I owe you a lot, Sonic…_

 _Remember this place._

 _Smile._

 _Smile._

 _Smile._

 _Sonic! Sonic!_

 _Nooooooooo!_

* * *

Sonic's eyes snapped open. Green settling into place where it should be. The hedgehog let out a breath that reverberated throughout the place. "Where...am...I?" Spinning in the absolute nothingness, Sonic the Hedgehog's eyes darted around. The whole place was white, and occasionally specks and sparkles of gray would dart across the place. She gazed at her hands, then back into the white.

"E-Elise?" Her voice...sounded odd. Everything was. Odd. Then as if glitching her appearance changed very briefly, then back to her original form. "Wh-What's happening to me?" Again, the glitch shocked through her system, this time lasting a few seconds longer. She was younger, a kid almost. And then, she was Sonic.

"Where...who…" She clutched her chest. As if on cue, the glitch coursed through her and blood seeped from her shirt. She remembered now. She was dead. "Chaos. This isn't how I wanted to go out."

"And how would you have preferred to have…'gone out'?" Sonic's neck snapped as she faced him. He looked like Shadow. He wasn't. Grey instead of Red. Green instead of Red. No Lips.

"Wait a minute…" _**Pain**_ searing through her chest. _Elise_. **Pain**. _Elise._ _You-_ _**You**_ \- **You**!" She launched herself forward. The killer didn't seem to expect that and tried to move out of the way, failing. They tumbled through the white space, her hands reaching towards his neck. Finally, after spinning in the space, they hit the ground tumbling and spinning slowly to a stop. "You." She growled again, staring at his intense, unnatural eyes. If he had a mouth he would have smirked.

" _Me_." Sonic was launched off of him, as he spread his arms. The form he once had seemed to seep off, disintegrated as it was replaced with a crystallized form. He laughed, and Sonic frowned. Her own form glitched the blood that was dripping, finally disappearing. She pulled herself off the ground. Which looking at it now, seemed to be white like everything else with one difference. It had texture. Dried, cracked ground, devoid of moisture for a very _long_ time.

"Who even are you man?" She snorted, itching her eye aimlessly. That seemed to unnerve him.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me, I don't have all day." Literally. How long did she have in this white space? Certainly, she had been brought here for a reason.

"I am Mephiles-"

"Geez, that sounds old. What is that, Old Mobian?"

"Quiet." Mephiles snapped. "You insolent-"

"My name's Maurice Ogilvie, also known as Sonic the Hedgehog. You can call me whatever you like though." She smiled, very well aware of how irritated Mephiles was.

"Will you-?"

"Be quiet? Hah. Good luck with that. I don't think you're gonna get any peace and quiet. Especially if you're a _coward._ " Mephiles strode towards her. Or maybe floated, the man didn't' exactly have feet.

"And what exactly do-" She interrupted rolling her eyes, glitching for a second, flashing a bloody mess, and then to a younger version of herself.

"Hmm. Soap Shoes. Missed you guys." She murmured. "And What I mean. Is that, you don't just send someone else to kill someone, and then after they fail, kill the person without even facing them. In the back, really?" She critiqued.

"How did you know I sent the boy to kill you?"

She scoffed, eyeing Mephiles, "I'm not _that_ stupid." Crossing her arms over her chest, feeling small she said, "Silver's just a kid, and people don't just try and kill you, and then you proceed to actually be killed."

Mephiles narrowed his eyes, scanning Sonic. "Perhaps I underestimated you."

"You underestimated Silver too. Didn't keep you from using the kid." She growled. Then eyeing him over, "What's with the Shadow look, anyhow?" She glitched briefly, showing off a Super form. Mephiles laughed, and Sonic frowned.

"He's quite the catch isn't he?"

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" She asked, taking a step forward.

"So much so, I'm surprised that you've fallen for Elise, especially the species difference."

"Oh ki-sue me, I have a thing for redheads." She replied, angered. Normally a light blush would've crossed her face, but instead, she just felt furious.

He continued, oblivious. "Especially with the obvious feelings he has for you."

"Uhm...what?" That got her attention.

"I've absorbed everything from him. His feelings for you being one of them."

"Oh sure. The appearance and everything. So, if that's what it is, why did you kill me?"

"It's easy to dismiss. You're an ant in the scheme of things." She narrowed her eyes, kicking her shoe against the cracked ground.

"Oh _really_." She muttered. Glancing around the white space. She was fading. "The thing is, I don't think you know who I am." Mephiles stared, unimpressed. "I was ten when I first defeated Ivo Robotnik." She glitched to that very ten-year-old. "I was fifteen when I defeated the Biolizard with the very person you're masquerading as." Again, she glitched, "And now, I'm eighteen, and I've been killed by you?" She laughed, emptily.

"Fat Chance." She grinned and glanced at the ground. She jumped up, curling into a spin dash, and _breaking_ through the ground. Suddenly she was falling ( _floating?_ ), white slowly faded into an ominous purple. Her feet touched the ground.

Blinking several times, she glanced around. "Elise!" Her hand passed right through the princess's face. Said Princess gasped. Taking hold of the situation, Sonic's stomach turned over. There was her own dead body. Her friends surrounding her, mourning. She vaguely recognized that they were talking, but the sounds were so distorted that she didn't pay much attention.

Eyes straying from Elise, to another one from the group. Shadow. She took tentative steps towards him. His body language was stiff, and...his eyes were definitely more wet than usual. She reached out, but suddenly, everything seemed to spin. Falling to one knee, she groaned, glitching, blood dripping from her mouth and chest. Muttering a curse, she tried to steady herself.

"They can't bring you back. They might try, but they can't. Solaris is too powerful now to be stopped." She glared at Mephiles, wiping the blood off of her mouth unto the back of her hand. Around them, her friends started to disperse.

"Heh." She pushed herself up, casually glancing at her own dead body. "You haven't the faintest clue, do ya'" She broke into a coughing fit.

"You can feel it can't you. The inevitable."

"Hmph." Taking a number out of Shadow's book. "Why are you like this, anyway?" Mephiles seemed taken aback.

"Destruction...destruction is sweet, tempting. Intoxicating, one might say."

"Heh…" She smiled bitterly, eyes dancing over her own corpse. "Right...besides the looks, you really haven't picked up anything from Shadow. He-He would never hurt anyone unless necessary. For Maria." Mephiles narrowed his eyes at her.

"Pining."

"What!?"

"You're both dancing around the obvious." Sonic raised an eyebrow.

"Intoxicating, huh," She said ignoring what he just said, "Didn't anyone ever tell you not to do drugs? It's _no_ good." Her cheerful, _forceful_ tone caught him once again off guard. So much so, that he barely noticed her run up and tackle him. Shoving him into the ground. "This has been, what two times now?"

* * *

Sonic blinked open her eyes. She had just been tumbling with Mephiles a moment ago, hadn't she? "I've been waiting for you." She snapped her head up, sitting up. There he was Shadow, squatting across from her. It looked like he had been checking her over, to see if she was alright, his one hand held out as if he had been taking a pulse.

"Shadz." She replied softly. They were in a meadow of soft grass. Not unlike the meadow her and...and...someone had been running through the grass with her. She couldn't quite remember. She did remember her shoulder...hand...something had been hurt. And then bandaged.

"Where-"

"Shhh." He sat down across from her. "We're waiting for you, but take your time."

"We?"

"All of us. Tails, Knuckles," _Who?_ She vaguely recalled them. Red, Yellow.

"Shhh, it's okay now, It'll take some time for it to come back to you, Maurice."

Her eyes seemed to fly open, that is if they weren't already open. "Why did you call me that?"

"That's what everyone calls you, Ovi, Your Moms, Your Dad, Sister, Brother-"

"I'm gonna stop you right there. Am I- Are we- Dead?" Shadow looked grim, then nodded. "Heh. Heh-hahahahaha-" She broke into a delirious fit of laughter. Shadow was silent, lips pursed.

"Why…" She said quietly, "Why can't I remember anything...like I could…"

"It will take some time-but-" Before he could finish, the world seemed to turn, and crack. "What? They actually?"

Sonic took a gasp of breath, cold air going down her throat. "What's happening?"

"They're actually doing it!" He looked excited, "I can't believe it." She took another breath, the coldness spreading throughout her entire body.

"You're not actually Shadow are you?"

"No...Not quite. But that's okay because you're going to be fine, and alive." The world seemed to shift, turning again on its side, somehow they were still standing.

"I don't understand."

"You don't need to." He took her face in his hands and kissed her. Her eyes widened in surprise, freezing air seemed to envelop her.

And the kiss started with Shadow.

And Ended with Elise.

* * *

Sonic blinked open her eyes, at first lazily, but then panicked, body shooting up. "Ey, you're rockin' the boat."She sat up, calming down. Looking around she realized that she was in a gondola. "You okay ma'am?" The gondola man asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah," She said, forking over a couple _100s._ "Keep the change." She jumped off the boat onto the pavement. She was in Soleanna, and the festival was going on tonight. She estimated she had nearly two hours before the sun went down.

Sonic closed her eyes, letting out a breath. Thoughts of what had happened swarmed her mind. The confusing couple of days had been reset when they had blown out the flame. _Elise._ Any Chance of her romancing the princess was gone. And perhaps that was a good thing. But…

Thoughts that consumed her also kept her from watching where she was going, and she had walked head into someone. Tumbling down to the ground, she cursed herself for being so distracted.

"I'm so-" The passerby she had tumbled into, also happened to be Shadow the Hedgehog, "Sorry." She finished getting off of him.

"Well aren't you two cute together," Rouge stated humorously as the hedgehogs got themselves back on their feet. Sonic took a step back, chuckling nervously.

 _Especially with the obvious feelings, he has for you._ Shadow looked his usual self, a perpetual frown cemented on his face. And Sonic suddenly froze and couldn't look away.

"I'm, Sorry. I-" A different kind of pain rushed through her chest, "Wasn't looking where I was going."

"Hmph, I'm sure I'll get over it." He replied flatly in what could be considered his type of humor. Sonic stared blankly.

"Are you here for the festival, Big Blue?" Rouge asked politely.

"Yeah, yeah, for my birthday...it's in a week or so. Heh." It was hard to get that kiss out of her head.

"Oh, that's right, you're turning 19, right?" The bat said smiling. Rouge was nearly ten years her senior. And Shadow...what age would even classify him? Physical, Mental? Would the Fifty years count?

"Well, happy birthday," Shadow said stiffly, not of not wanting to congratulate her, but seemingly just the whole social situation in general, "But Rouge and I have to rendezvous with-"

"GUN officials?"

"Nothing major," That had changed hadn't it, the mission had been major before the flame had been blown out, "Just to make sure that everything is going well, but otherwise, this 'mission' is just vacation."

"I talked the commander into it," Rouge said smugly.

"Cool, huh...I uh, s'pose I should get going, get outta your way." Sonic replied, nervous laughter slipping into her speech.

"See you later, Blue!" Rouge dragged Shadow away by the arm. Sonic was left waving awkwardly. Sighing, she slowly lowered her hand. She could have sworn that Shadow had turned his head to look back at her. But then it could've been her imagination.

"Pining...dancing around the obvious, huh?" She snorted at the thought, "I can't believe that the guy who tried to kill me was in any way right!" Sonic then looked back towards where the bat and the hedgehog had walked away. "I just...can't…right?" She shook her head and continued on her way.

* * *

 _A.N. I also have a love/hate relationship with this one-shot. I really like putting Sonic and (Dream?)_ _Shadow in meadows, don't I?_

 _Pamitydesu01: *FingerGuns* Thanks! Also, yes to that prompt!_

 _Sonikkuke: I hope so, ;)_

 _See ya'll next time!_


	23. Never

_This was requested by Pamitydesu01. I'm sorry but I haven't been feeling romance lately. I just, I'm sorry. Haha._

* * *

Sonic ran her hands over various articles of cloth in her drawer. The bottom drawer was hers, and as she sat down cross-legged looking at it, she smiled faintly. The right section was specifically just undergarments. Bras, Binders, and even though she didn't wear them anymore, bandages from when she was younger. The left side was various clothes that didn't fit in the early morning light sprinkling through the window.

"Morning," A rough voice said as soft arms wrapped around her. She glanced up, resting her head briefly on his chest.

"Didn't mean to wake you, Shadz. 'Specially on your day off."

"Hmm." He pressed a kiss to the top of her head. "I'm worried 'bout you. Specially with this whole thing going on." Ah yes, the thing...that she had specifically been trying to forget. The fact that the media had taken hold of her Gender Identity. And even though, she didn't care what pronouns they used...the way they acted like it was her entire being, well...hurt.

It's almost like they specifically neglected to say anything about the fact she'd saved the world a dozen times over, nevermind using feminine or masculine pronouns. "Yeah, well. You know what that's like." She said, a mild frustration in her tone.

"Yeah, well. That's what happens when you're part alien." He smirked, booping her on the nose.

* * *

"Everyone's staring." Sonic gritted through her teeth. She was practically hidden in a ginormous black hoodie, Tail's logo on the back. She gripped her milkshake so hard that Shadow was surprised she hadn't broke the glass yet.

"This is your favorite restaurant, 50's theme and everything. I thought the Chilidogs and the Milkshakes would help you feel better." He said, eyes scanning her face.

"I don't know." She said slouching into her hoodie. He reached over the table, taking one of her hands in his own.

"You're not alone in this." Shadow kept his gaze on their hands. "We could run away together." He said, a flush coming to his cheeks.

"What?" Green orbs darted to meet Red ones.

"Yeah," He said, a small smile on his face, "We could steal the Chaos Emeralds, and run away into space. Just you and me." Sonic laughed, obviously seeing the humor of the idea, but paused.

"Would you?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Would I what?"

"Run away with me?" Shadow blinked at the bluntness of the question."Of course." He replied quietly. He then leaned over the table, drinking out of her milkshake straw.

"Hey!" She swatted at him, "You have your own, Shadz!"

"Yeah, but everything tastes better when it's thru a straw you've drank from." Sonic paused, eyes wide. She then burst out laughing.

"You're so freaking cheesy sometimes, you know that." The ebony hedgehog said nothing, only smiled and shrugged. Then smiling herself, she leaned over the table and took a slurp out of Shadow's milkshake. "There ya' go. Fixed your problem, Shadz…"

"Really? Chaos I thought this dinner had standards." Sonic immediately shrank into her hoodie knowing the comments were about her. Shadow narrowed his eyes. Then he jumped into the table knocking off the glasses.

"Look. I don't care who you are or what you think,but my girlfriend is way too cute to be binary, and even if she herself doesn't have the specifics, she still deserves respect no matter what her gender identity is."

Sonic sat wide eyed staring at her beau. A slow clapping started in the restaurant. "Thanks Shadz," she said hugging his arm as he jumped to the floor, "But uh did you have to spill the shakes?"

* * *

"I hope you know that I'm very thankful that you're sticking with me with all this gender stuff." She said nuzzling into his shoulder as they watched the stars. He said nothing, only holding her tighter.


End file.
